Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado
by Persei
Summary: Una nueva arma aparece, ¿quién es ella?, ¿de dónde conoces a Sesshoumaru?, ¿por qué Naraku te persigue?. Si eres tan poderosa como dices, sálvate a tí misma. Moriste, ¿qué te sucedió?. Su secuela, Una flama de esperanza.
1. Capitulo I: Un Reencuentro Inesperado

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capitulo I: Reencuentro Inesperado **

Corría un verano caluroso en Tokio; sin embargo en los jardines de una hermosa mansión, una chica de tez blanca, ojos violeta y cuyo cabello castaño oscuro se movía con la brisa del viento, se preguntaba cuando volvería a ver a su querida prima Kagome. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía a su prima favorita y cada vez que le hablaba por teléfono o la visitaba, el abuelo de Kagome le decía que estaba enferma y que era contagioso y ligeramente grave razón por la cual no podía hablar ni recibir visitas. Todo aquello le preocupaba bastante a Akari.

- Que mal que mi prima aún siga enferma, es increíble que a su corta edad ya padezca tantas enfermedades y me da mucha pena no haberla visto desde que regrese. – Decía la chica de ojos brillantes - Espero que se mejore muy pronto.

Mientras que en el Sengoku, un maravilloso amanecer iluminaba a la aldea que se encontraba cerca del pozo. Era una mañana fresca, los rayos del sol tocaban suavemente las colinas que se encontraban más allá del bosque, todo aquello era paz; sin embargo, tal tranquilidad era interrumpida por los reclamos y los gritos que se daban entre si dos jóvenes...

- Inu yasha tengo que regresar a mi época a realizar algunos exámenes!!! – Gritaba desesperadamente la chica de cabello negro azabache -

- Kagome ya te dije que tenemos que ir tras Naraku y no podemos tener ningún retraso!!! Además no creo que esos exámenes de los que hablas sea tan importante – Hablaba con tono de cansancio el chico de ojos ámbar –

- Pero qué dices!!! De esos exámenes depende que apruebe el año escolar y que no lo tenga que repetir!!! Además tengo que pedir apuntes y tareas como para poder estudiar normalmente

- Feh!! Haz lo que quieras pero más vale que no tardes demasiado Kagome

- Gracias Inu Yasha!! Sabía que me comprenderías nn, regresaré en una semana!! Hasta luego chicos!!! – Kagome sale disparada y muy contenta –

- Qué??? OO Una semana!!! Kagome espera!!! – Inu Yasha se queda con la palabra en la boca –

- Vuelve pronto Kagome!!! – Dice Shippo con una gran sonrisa –

- Hasta luego Kagome!!! Cuídate mucho!!! – Sango hace un ademan con la mano–

- Hasta luego Señorita Kagome!! – Dice el monje –

- Nunca me hace caso!!! – Dando un leve suspiro y con un tono muy fastidiado –

Kagome cruzo rapidamente la aldea y después el bosque hasta llegar al pozo, lo atraveso y subio, sentía un aire de tranquilidad, estaba de nuevo en casa, su casa. entro a casa y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Mamá, Abuelo, Souta ya volví!!! – Grito alegremente Kagome

- Qué bueno hija, siéntate en un momento tendré listo el almuerzo – Contesto su Madre con una dulce sonrisa –

- Perfecto mamá, subiré a darme un baño mientras esta listo el almuerzo

- Muy bien hija, no tardes mucho, el almuerzo no tarda mucho

Media hora después la Mamá de Kagome le había llamado para que bajara a desayunar, Kagome se cambio y bajaba con mucha calma las escaleras como si no quisiera perder ni un momento de la tranquilidad que por ahora rendia sobre ella. Cuando llegó al comedor, tomó asiento y empezaron a comer...

- Por cierto mamá que ha sido de Akari, mi prima??? Desde que se mudo hace tres años no la he visto, solo la vi el dia antes de mi cumpleaños no.15 – Preguntó melancólicamente Kagome –

- Es verdad Kagome se me olvido comentarte que Akari y su padre volvieron no hace mucho de Hong Kong, al parecer vivirán aquí por una buena temporada – Contestó despistadamente su Madre –

- Es verdad, se mudaron a la Mansión que les pertenecía antes de que se marcharan – Dijo Souta con tono de sorpresa

La mayoría de los fines de semana viene a visitarte y debes en cuando entre semana, pero como te encuentras en áquel extraño lugar, tengo que inventarle que estás enferma – Mencionó su Abuelo con un aire heroico –

- Abuelo precisamente que le has dicho que padezco? ¬.¬

- Yo sólo le he dicho que tenías un resfriado muy fuerte y que por eso no puedes tener visitas

- Mañana es su cumpleaños, le he estado guardando un regalo, mañana pasaré a visitarla y le daré su regalo aprovechando que será su cumpleaños no. 14 nn

Al terminar el almuerzo Kagome salio a buscar a sus amigas, ya que era sábado, para pedirles sus libretas y libros y sacarles algunas copias. Después de ello dejó los apuntes con sus amigas y se dirijió rápidamente a su casa, subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y sacó todos sus libros. La mayor parte del día se la paso estudiando y sólo salió de su habitación para ir al cuarto de baño. Su madre le subió la comida y la cena. Pasó el tiempo y la noche llego trayendo consigo el sueño, dejando a Kagome dormida sobre su escritorio.

Llegó el día siguiente y Kagome se levanto un poco tarde. Tomó un baño, rápidamente se vistió y con mucha prisa se detuvo en la puerta de la casa...

- Mamá pasaré por Akari para desayunar trataré de traerla a casa para la hora de la comida!!! – Dijo jovialmente la chica –

- Está bien hija prepararé algo delicioso - Contestó muy entusiasmada su Madre

Cuando Kagome iba caminando hacia la casa de Akari, se sumió en sus recuerdos...

- Espero que AKari esté en casa – se susurró a sí misma mientras sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente – "Cuanto extraño la vida que tenía antes de que todo esto ocurriera, antes de que Akari se marchará, salíamos todas las tardes a caminar y charlábamos bastante. Me sorprendía bastante que aun teniendo la edad de 11 años me comprendía bastante bien a diferencia de mí, que en ese entonces tenía 12 años, ella era un poco traviesa y muy madura para su edad" - Auch!!!

De pronto los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos por un choque contra una jovencita bastante bonita, ambas habían caído de sentón.

- Akari eres tú!!! – Dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras que unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

- Kagome prima!!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte – Contestó la joven con gran ilusion y al igual que Kagome no pudo contener aquellas perlas blancas dentro de sus ojos –

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente y se abrazaron fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos. Las dos chicas eran muy diferentes, Kagome emitía una presencia muy viva, de aquellas que no poseen la desilusión en su corazón, tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos castaños y siempre llenos de alegría y amabilidad, en cambio, Akari poseía una esencia bastante tranquilizante y llena de paz, tenía una cabellera castaña obscura y unos ojos de color verde intenso, nadie sabía como describir su mirada, era una mirada muy distintas de las tantas que se ven día con dia, esta reflejaba fuerza, desafio y valor pero a la vez también expresaba melancolía y alegría. Sin duda las dos eran muy diferentes y quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien además de ser familia.

- Pero qué haces aquí??? – Preguntó Akari con una gran sonrisa

- Vine a visitarte ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto??? – Dijo Kagome secando sus lagrimas

- Kagome te acordaste!!! oo

- Cómo podría olvidar el cumpleaños de mi prima favorita?

- Tu abuelo me había dicho hace una semana que tenías amnesia por haberte golpeado la cabeza

- Si pero nada me haría olvidar tu cumpleaños nn' – mientras ke en pensamientos "abuelo ¬¬" –

- Que bien Kagome!!!

- Bueno también vine para llevarte a pasear si es que tus padres te dan permiso

- No te preocupes mi padre está de viaje y le he dicho a mi madrastra que pasaría a visitarte así que no hay problema

- Tu madrastra???

- Sí, después de la muerte de mi madre hace tres años, mi padre volvió a casarse, su nombre es Kiolei Hidanoue, a mí ni me agrada ni la estimo, se me hace totalmente indiferente

- Ya veo, pero te trata bien

- Cuando estamos con mi padre es "la mejor madre del mundo" pero cuando nos deja solas la verdad no le importo

- Y por qué no se lo dices a tu padre??

- No vale la pena, si el es feliz así no importa además a mí no me trata mal ni nada por el estilo, digamos que podemos estar juntas

- Entonces a dónde quisieras ir?

- Vayamos al Centro Comercial Thunder Lights, es el mejor que he visto

- Bien vayamos nn

Kagome y Akari tomaron el metro y llegaron rápidamente al centro comercial, era bastante grande y tenía bastantes salas de videojuegos, cines, resturantes y tiendas de ropa.

- Vayamos al cine!!! – Dijo con gran entusiasmo Akari –

- Claro, cuál quieres ver??? – Preguntó Kagome aunque en el fondo sabía cuál sería el tipo de película que verían

- Veamos – Dijo Akari con aires de reflexión – ya sé!!! Veamos Beowulf y el ocaso de los dioses

- Por lo visto no cambias nn – dijo Kagome y sabía que sus suposiciones eran ciertas – te siguen gustando las películas de héroes y batallas verdad??

- Siii, lo que pasa es que algún día me gustaría poder librar una batalla y vencer a los malvados, así ser la más fuerte

- Ja ja ja en lo que si has cambiado es en que eres más traviesa que antes

- Ja ja ja, es por que estoy muy feliz de verte prima

- Yo también Akari, bueno compremos las entradas y pasemos a verla

- Haii

Kagome compró las entradas y ambas entraron a las salas, cuando la película inició, ambas se quedaron viendo la película muy calladas. Cuando la película termino, Akari y Kagome se dirijieron a uno de los restaurantes pues Kagome había insistido en que desayunaran algo nutritivo. Akari escogió un lugar junto a la ventana donde se podía observar todo el paisaje.

- No te parece que es bellísimo?? – Pregunto Akari con un aire soñador

- Sí, aunque en el Sengoku puedes subir a una colina y contemplar un amanecer natural sin edificios, sólo la naturaleza – Contestó Kagome con tono melancólico

- El qué?? – Preguntó AKari bastante extrañada

- El Sengoku, lo que sucede es que así le llamó a ese sueño, no te había contado que sueño muy a menudo con el bosque y la naturaleza??nn' – Contestó rapidamente Kagome pues sabía que no podía decir nada de lo que en realidad era el Sengoku –

Al escuchar la palabra sueño, Akari se estrmeció tanto que penso que por un momento se desmayaría. Hacía mucho tiempo que Akari soñaba con un joven, su rostro no se mostraba pues se mostraba escondido entre las sombras, lo único que podía distinguir entre la oscuridad eran unos ojos dorados que reflejaban frialdad y vacío, esos ojos le causaban temor y por ello ya no podía dormir bien. De pronto Akari fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una preocupada Kagome que tenía un semblante preocupado pues su prima no había puesto mucha atención y su mirada estaba ida.

- Te encuentras bien Akari? – Preguntó Kagome con un tono de preocupación

- Si perdón, lo que sucede es que recordaba los sueños que he estado teniendo últimamente - Le dijo a Kagome –

- Qué es lo que has soñado??

- Pues he soñado con una persona, no estoy segura de que sea alguien normal, solo siento bastante temor cuando le veo los ojos, aunque observandolos mejor pareciera que esta persona se encuentra llena de confusiones y orgullo, no lo sé es como si algo me uniera a el

- Será que es el chico de tus sueños??? nn

- No lo creo, nunca he visto en alguien normal unos ojos dorados y tan frios

Kagome sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar dorados y frios, en el Sengoku, existía alguien con las características que Akari le mencionaba, con una mirada tan fria que estremecía a la mayoría que lo veía y dorados como el oro, el hermano mayor de Inu Yasha reflejaba tales características, pero Kagome supo disimular muy bien su temor bajo una expresión de sorpresa.

- Ah sí??? Y que más has soñado??

- Pues después de ver a ese chico, aparecen varias imágenes, siempre sueño con un fénix

- Wow, yo jamás había soñado tan raro Oo. Mira la hora!!! Será mejor que nos vayamos, la comida debe de estar lista pronto y le prometí a mi Madre que llegaríamos para la comida

- Bien vayámonos ya

Cuando pagaron la cuenta se alejaron rápidamente del centro comercial, en dirección al metro.

Mientras que en el Sengoku, Inu Yasha y los demás se habían alejado de la aldea en busca de alguna pista de Naraku, hasta que Inu Yasha se detuvo en seco a olfatear el aire.

- Detecto un olor a sangre, viene desde la aldea – dijo Inu Yasha

- No puede ser, tenemos que regresar ya – dijo Sango bastante alterada –

- Inu Yasha tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos que ayudar a la Anciana Kaede – dijo Miroku con un aire de preocupación –

- Sí, hay que darnos prisa pero yaa!!! – dijo Shippo bastante angustiado –

Los chicos marcharon a toda prisa hacia la aldea, en la cual, la Anciana Kaede y los demás aldeanos sostenían una dura batalla contra un gran cien piés.

- Ese monstruo!!! Tenemos que detenerlo, intenta cruzar el bosque encantado – dijo la Anciana Kaede con un semblante lleno de angustia –

- Anciana Kaede es imposible, ese monstruo es bastante fuerte – dijo uno de los aldeanos

- Anciana Kaede el monstruo nos ha burlado bajo tierra, se dirige al bosque!! – advirtió otro de los aldeanos

- Sigámoslo, tenemos que distraerlo hasta que Inu Yasha regrese, seguramente ya detectó el olor a sangre y no tarda

Mientras los aldeanos y la Anciana Kaede se dirigían al bosque, vieron que el monstruo salió de la Tierra y volteaba a los alrededores, como si buscase algo

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde está el Cristal? Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir a la perfección la fusion del cristal con un fragmento de la perla!!! – dijo uno voz sombría proveniente del monstruo

- ¿De qué hablas monstruo? – preguntó con decisión la Anciana Kaede

- ¿Anciana dime dónde lo han escondido? ¿Dónde han escondido el Cristal? Anda dímelo y tu muerte será menos dolorosa

- No sé de que me estas hablando

- (Dando un golpe a la Anciana Kaede) Mientes!!! Dime dónde han escondido el Cristal de las mil cenizas

De pronto el rostro de la Anciana se ensombreció al percatarse de lo que había oído, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y no era precisamente por temor al monstruo, sino por las palabras que había escuchado. La Anciana fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una figura que saltaba ágilmente con una espada de tamaño colosal en la mano.

- Maldito!! Ahora morirás!!! – dijo Inu Yasha lanzando el viento cortante que acabo con la vida del monstruo

Cuando terminó con la vida del monstruo, Sango y Miroku ayudaron a la Anciana Kaede a ponerse de pie

- Feh!! Anciana dime qué demonios hablabas con ese monstruo?

- Inu Yasha no es momento para esas preguntas, el monstruo llego a la aldea porque sintió la presencia del Cristal de las mil cenizas en dirección a donde se encuentra el pozo, eso significa que el Cristal ha resurgido y además está mezclado con un fragmento de la perla

Nadie comprendía hasta ahora el significado de las nuevas aventuras por las que tendrían que pasar a partir de aquel suceso, Inu Yasha no se imaginaba todo lo que pasaría desde ahora y mucho menos se imaginaba quien era el dueño del Cristal...

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

Akeru: Qué tal les pareció la primera parte de mi fic???

Inu Yasha: Una tontería, además no grabaste bien todas mis expresiones ¬¬

Akeru: Kagome!! Mira a Inu Yasha!!! Me está molestando TT

Kagome: Inu Yasha!!! Osuwari!!!!

Akeru: Gracias Kagome!!!! Jajajaja lo ves Inu Yasha te lo tienes bien merecido eres muy malo conmigo

Inu Yasha: Oo ay me dolio!!

Akeru: Antes de que esto se convierta en una batalla campal, nos depedimos!!! Dejen sus reviews!! Estaré muy contenta de recibirlos y me motivarán a seguir con la historia, en el próximo capítulo nos acercaremos más al misterioso cristal y a su historia. Hasta entonces

Todos: Mata ne!!!

Inu Yasha: Kagome por qué la defiendes es una niña malcriada!!

Kagome: Inu Yasha no seas grosero

Akeru: Ya chicos basta no vayan a destruir mi casa o mi mamá me mata nn'


	2. Capitulo II: Una historia Reencarnada

Akeru: Hola de nuevo a todos!! , ya estoy de vuelta con la siguiente actualización de mi fic Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado, en el anterior capi se me olvido poner, Inu Yasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (T.T) le pertenecen a la maestra Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los utilizo como medios de entretenimiento. Ahora vamos a responder a los reviews :

Kaissa: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review, ojalá el segundo capi sea de tu agrado nn

Bunny Saito: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario acerca de mi fic,, ambas concordamos en lo testarudo que llega a ser inu yasha ¬¬

Florencia: Gracias por tu review espero que el segundo capi te agrade más que el primero

StarLindaKirara d´Inu: Amiga gracias por tu apoyo y procuraré hacerlo mejor gracias!!!

Ya que terminamos con los reviews pasemos a el segundo capi, después tendré como invitada especial a una amiga que es una escritora excelente

Inu: Cualquiera es mejor que tú ¬¬, además no se me olvida lo que tu y Kaissa hicieron la otra vez con el ramen envenenado

Akeru: nn' malvado eres un necio

Sesshoumaru: Tiene razón esta humana, eres todo un necio, comportate como lo que eres

Akeru: Bien dicho Sessho nn

Sesshoumaru: A quién le dices Sessho? ¬¬

Akeru: Este... mejor pasemos al capi nn

**Capítulo II: Una historia reencarnada**

Cuando Miroku y Sango le curaron las heridas a la Anciana Kaede. Ella se reincorporó y les hizo señas para que todos se acercarán a ella.

- Anciana Kaede se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó Sango

- Sí me encuentro bien – dijo despreocupadamente la Anciana Kaede

- Anciana se puede saber de qué demonios me hablaba hace unos momentos? Qué es eso del cristal de las 100 cenizas? – dijo el hanyu

- Inu Yasha, en primera son 1 000 cenizas y ese Cristal es un total misterio para los mortales. Se dice que desapareció de la Tierra de los dioses hace 50 años, junto con la perla de Shikon. Recuerdo que una vez mi hermana Kikyo me dijo que ese Cristal poseía el secreto de la línea entre lo vivo y lo muerto, se dice que este Cristal puede ocasionar destrucción o paz según se le sea utilizado, también me dijo que este Cristal jamás había sio utilizado por un humano ya que ni los dioses podían controlar su poder

- Eso quiere decir que ese Cristal es mucho más poderosos que la perla de Shikon – dijo el monje

- Así es excelencia, ese Cristal tiene mucho más poder que la perla, pero misteriosamente desapareció de la Tierra de los dioses cuando la perla se esfumó

- De qué hablan??? - dijo un Shippo todo mareado de la confusion

- Anciana si dice que ese dichoso Cristal desapareció, cómo es posible que ese monstruo lo hubiera detectado? Se supone que ya no existe, cómo es que ese monstruo sintió la presencia de ese cristal y además de todo, fusionado con un fragmento de la perla de Shikon – dijo Inu Yasha fastidiado

- Estoy tan confundida como tú Inu Yasha, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que está sucediendo – dijo la sacerdotisa

- Si no mal recuerdo, mi padre una vez me contó algo acerca de este Cristal, me dijo que las cenizas que se encuentran atrapadas dentro del Cristal pertenecen a la legendaria Ave Fénix – dijo la exterminadora

- Ahora que lo dices Sango, cuando era más chiquito mi papi me contaba cuentos acerca del Ave Fénix y me dijo que en la Tierra de los dioses, debajo del Árbol del Bien y del Mal, floreció un arbusto de rosas. En ese arbusto, junto a la primera rosa, nació un pájaro, de bellísimo plumaje y un canto incomparable. El ave fue el único ser que no quiso probar las frutas del Árbol. Cuando Adán y Eva fueron expulsados del Paraíso, cayó sobre el nido una chispa de la espada de fuego de un Querubín, y el pájaro ardió. Pero, que de las propias llamas, surgió una nueva ave, el **Fénix**, con un plumaje inigualable, alas de color escarlata y cuerpo dorado. – dijo Shippo con aire soñador

- No me vengan con cuentos, esos pájaros no existen, ni los youkais ni los hanyus han visto a alguno así que no existen y aunque existieran, se suponía que los dioses lo custodiaban – dijo Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha aun no he terminado la historia, se dice que la inmortalidad y resurrección, fue el premio a su fidelidad al precepto divino, junto a otras cualidades como el conocimiento, la capacidad curativa de sus lágrimas, o su increíble fuerza. Mi hermana Kikyo me dijo que a lo largo sus vidas, su misión es transmitir el saber que atesora desde su origen al pie del Árbol del Conocimiento, es por ello que los dioses conservaron parte de sus cenizas en un Cristal, pero con la desaparición de la perla, el Cristal también se esfumó de la Tierra divina – dijo la Anciana Kaede

- Anciana, según la leyenda que nos acaba de contar, el Fénix tiene los conocimientos desde que estuvo al pie del árbol del conocimiento, con su muerte y con el regalo divino, conoce los secretos de la muerte y la vida. Pero si desde hace tanto tiempo sigue con vida, quiere decir que lleva consigo algo más que ese secreto – dijo Miroku

- Verán, cuando la perla desapareció ocurrieron varias catastrofes. Una semana después, durante la madrugada, se escuchó un estruendo bastante fuerte y sobre todo extraño. Los aldeanos y yo salimos a ver lo que sucedía y de pronto una luz roja muy intensa comenzó a brillar en el cielo. Lo demás fue algo que nos sorprendió a todos, los aldeanos comenzaron a señalar algunas llamas de fuego que se extendían en el bosque donde te encontrabas inu yasha, una ave se encontraba lanzando llamas y una de ellas me cayó encima pero lo interesante es que no quemaba es más, sentía como mi alma era renovada, luego de que las llamas cubrieron todo el bosque, esta ave desapareció y hubo un gran destello blanco – dijo la Anciana en un tono crispado

- Anciana me está diciendo que usted y los aldeanos vieron a un ave fénix, cosa que ningún youkai o hanyu ha comprobado? – dijo Inu Yasha en tono amenazante

- Inu Yasha yo no digo mentiras y no me interrumpas por favor, como les decía, al otro día varios monjes y sacerdotes predecían que los dioses estaban fúricos por la acción del Cristal, otros decían que les habían robado el Cristal a los dioses. El caso es que todos concordaban en que los dioses estaban furiosos aunque nadie sabía el verdadero motivo por la desaparición del cristal y mucho menos se explicaba la aparición del ave fénix la noche anterior

- Entonces así como así desapareció sin dejar rastro? – dijo Inu Yasha no convencido del todo

- Así es, pero dos semanas después, por la noche, los aldeanos y yo escuchamos varias voces que se imponían, era como si hablarán entre ellas, al parecer discutían de algo, de pronto una voz bastante imponente callo a todos los demás y era como si se dirigiera a nosotros, lo que dijo fue: "El Cristal se encuentra en un lugar seguro, donde se encuentra no hará daño, pues ese lugar aún no existe pero ya está definido". Luego de eso, el cielo emitió destellos de colores y se sintió una presencia extraña, acaso no la sentiste Inu Yasha? – dijo la Anciana

- Anciana de qué demonios hablas, claro que no la sentí, yo me encontraba dormido aunque debo admitir que sentí mucho peligro en dirección al pozo pero no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para que pudiera despertar – dijo un poco apenado el hanyu

- Anciana acerca de la desaparición del Cristal, algunos amigos de mi padre me contaron que el Cristal se había ido por voluntad propia, es decir, el Cristal no aceptó a los dioses como sus dueños – dijo el Monje pensativo

- Eso no puede ser, se supone que los dioses son divinos ellos tienen poderes que ningún mortal, youkai o hanyu posee a no ser que el Cristal no buscase quien tenía más poder – dijo Sango reflexionando

- Eso explicaría por qué se fue, el Cristal buscaba algo más que poder, algo que no sabemos pero por qué los dioses dejaron de buscarlo si sabían dónde se encontraba – dijo Miroku

- Excelencia usted olvida que el Cristal se encontraba en un lugar que aun no existía pero además de todo, quizás los dioses se sintieron ofendidos ante la reacción del Cristal, qué dios no lo estaría si le dijeran que no es perfecto – dijo Sango

- Pero el Cristal, dónde se encuentra?, el demonio que me atacó dijo que podía sentir la presencia del Cristal fusionado con un fragmento de la perla, eso quiere decir que el lugar en el que el Cristal estaba destinado a ir, ha llegado, ahora existe – dijo la Anciana

- Lo único que yo puedo decir es que.... Yo no entiendo nada - - dijo un zorrito aturdido

- Este olor es de.... Naraku – dijo Inu Yasha

De pronto una figura salió de las sombras del bosque y apareció ante los ojos de Inu Yasha y los demás, vestía un traje de mandril y una niebla violácea cubrió a los chicos.

- Naraku!!! A qué has venido maldito!!! – dijo Inu Yasha amenazadormente

- Pero qué malos modales Inu Yasha, supe que me buscaban y sólo quizé facilitarles mi búsqueda – dijo burlonmente Naraku

- Ya deja de burlarte y dinos a qué vienes maldito – dijo Inu Yasha tratando de autocontrolarse

- Ya que lo planteas de esa forma, por cierto no veo por ninguna parte a la reencarnación de kikyo

- Kagome no es de tu incumbencia

- Tienes razón, por el momento no me interesa dónde este esa humana, he venido a corregirles de nuevo su error – dijo sarcásticamente Naraku

- Maldito, no alardees tanto y dinos de una vez por todas a qué te refieres – dijo el houshi bastante alterado

- Jajaja, está bien, como les decía, su error es que no se dieron cuenta de las palabras de la exterminadora, el Cristal abandonó a los dioses porque no eran perfectos, en su constante lucha por alcanzarla, algunos se inclinaron al lado del bien y otros al lado del mal, pero ninguno pudo quedarse en medio de ambos lados. Ese es el poder más grande del Cristal, la perfección – dijo Naraku tranquilamente

- Naraku, no me digas que planeas obtener el Cristal? Si lo que dices es cierto, el Cristal no te aceptará como su dueño a un ser despreciable que además de todo es maligno – dijo Inu Yasha

- Vaya Inu Yasha hasta que al fin utilizas el cerebro, es cierto, el Cristal no me aceptará, como la Anciana dijo, el Cristal, hace 50 años escogió a su futuro portador

- Cómo dices? Se supone que ese lugar no existe aún – dijo la exterminadora

- Jajaja, te saltaste la palabra aún, el lugar o mejor dicho el portador, hace 50 años no existía – dijo Naraku

- Quieres decir que ya existe? Desde cuándo lo sabes? – dijo el houshi

- El portador existe desde que esa jovencita rompió la perla de Shikon, en ese momento claramente pude sentir la presencia del Cristal, aunque sólo fue por un momento

- Kagome, quieres decir que Kagome es la portadora del Cristal? – dijo Shippo al borde del colapso nervioso

- No, claro que no, yo también pensé eso, pero supe de no muy buena manera, que existía una profecía la cual decía: "El alma gemela de las cenizas surgirá cuando su corazón se fusione con la esencia de la perla. Esta alma será conocedora de un nexo entre el pasado y el futuro viviendo en el presente y obteniendo así un poder nuevo junto con la alma divina" – dijo el demonio

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido Naraku – dijo Inu Yasha sujetando fuertemente a Colmillo de Acero

- Oh no Inu Yasha, tiene más sentido del que crees, baja a Colmillo de Acero y te lo diré – dijo Naraku imponiendo su condición

Inu Yasha quería saber más de aquello, pues también involucraba a Kagome, así que lentamente dejo a Colmillo de Acero en el suelo, a unos cuantos cenímetros de el

- Bien Inu Yasha, el alma gemela de las cenizas, se refiere a alguien con el cual, el Cristal armoniza perfectamente, la presencia del Cristal pudo sentirse ya que está fusionado con un fragmento de la perla, como tu sabes bien, con tan sólo un fragmento, se desprende una gran escencia de la perla completa. El Cristal y el fragmento se encuentran fusionados y esto conlleva a que esa persona posea un nexo entre el pasado y el futuro, pero que viva en el presente, el pasado se refiere a esta épocs y el futuro a lo que pasará dentro de más tiempo y su presente es en el que vive ahora, cuando se de cuenta de ello poseerá un nuevo poder y una nueva alma ambos de género divino y tendrá todo el poder del Cristal en sus manos – dijo Naraku

- Naraku maldito, qué planeas al decirnos todos esto? ¬.¬ – dijo Inu Yasha tomando rapidamente a Comillo de Acero

- Naraku lo que tú quieres es que nosotros vayamos en busca del portador y cuando sepamos quién es, tu te lo lleves – dijo Miroku a punto de abrir su agujero negro, pero numerosos insectos apoarecieron así que se limito a poner el rosario de nuevo

- Aún así, Excelencia dudo mucho que el portador acepte ayudar a este maldito – aseguro Sango

- Jajaja exterminadora, no pienso pedírselo, además todavía no es tan poderoso puesto que ni siquiera sabe que es el portador – dijo Naraku sarcásticamente

- Naraku yo sabía que no nos darías tal información de no ser para hacernos caer en una trampa – dijo Shippo guardandose su miedo y haciéndose el valiente

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia zorro, además creo que Inu Yasha hará mi trabajo o te negarás ante el poder del Cristal para convertirte en un youkai comleto? – pregunto Naraku

- Feh!! Crees que caeré en tu trampa? ¬.¬ – dijo Inu Yasha con orgullo

- Muy mal Inu Yasha, yo te di la opción de proteger a Kagome, pero ahora ella pagará las consecuencias – dijo Naraku burlonamente

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto además de todo no está aquí – dijo soberbiamente el hanyu

- Te equivocaste de nuevo Inu Yasha, ella tiene más que ver en todo esto de lo que te imaginas

- Quieres decir que ella sabe quien es el portador? – dijo el hanyu

- Inepto, no lo sabe, que no acabas de escuchar lo que te acabo de decir? – dijo Naraku enfadado

- Inu Yasha, Kagome puede saber quien es el portador porque el Cristal está fusionado con un fragmento de la perla – aseguro la Anciana Kaede

- Vaya Anciana tu cerebro no está tan gastado después del todo

- Maldito Naraku, quieres llevarte a Kagome para que te diga donde esta el portador – dijo Inu Yasha furioso

- Mmm... eso es algo que hubiera preferido evitar pero tu no me dejaste otra opcion asi que...

- Naraku te informo que no le puedes hacer nada a Kagome porque no está aquí – dijo Inu Yasha con una gran sonrisa

- Descuida no tengo prisa alguna, uno de estos dias tendrá que regresar cierto? – afirmó Naraku borrando la sonrisa de Inu Yasha

- Pero no estará sola, nosotros la protegeremos – dijo Shippo triunfante

- Y qué puede hacer un montón de inútiles contra mí? – dijo Naraku fríamente

- Más de lo que te imaginas!!! – amenazó Inu Yasha moviendo su espada – Viento Cortante!!

Pero en ese instante, Naraku pone de nuevo su campo de energía y el viento cortante no logra penetrarlo. Cuando Inu Yasha está a punto de agitar su espada nuevamente con la técnica adquirida con la sangre de la bola del coral, Naraku desaparece.

- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, Inu Yasha más vale que decidas pronto o si no ya sabes lo que sucederá. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan – dijo Naraku

- Maldito Naraku – dijo Inu Yasha entre dientes

- Inu Yasha qué haremos? – preguntó Sango

- Por ahora tendrás que ir con la señorita Kagome para protegerla y contarle lo sucedido – afirmó el houshi

- Sí Inu Yasha, ve ahora mismo!!! – ordeno el zorrito

- Feh!! No hace falta que me lo digan

- Espera Inu Yasha, no nos apresuremos, el monstruo que atacó a la aldea dijo que sentía la presencia del Cristal en dirección al pozo, Naraku acaba de decir que el portador está en su presente pero que tiene un nexo con el pasado y uno con el futuro además de todo, Naraku dijo que el portador existía desde hace tiempo, pero el nexo de su presente podría ser...

- La época de la señorita Kagome - dijo el houshi sorprendido

- Qué!!!??? No puede ser, como es que Kagome no se percató???

- Tal vez porque el Cristal no desea ser encontrado aún o quizás porque la fusión no está completa del todo, recuerden que lo único que se fusionará con el Cristal será la esencia del fragmento no el fragmento en si – dijo Sango pensando

- Puede que tengas mucha razón Sango, Inu Yasha creo que lo mejor sería que fueras con Kagome y le dijeras todo incluso esto que Sango acaba de decirnos, lo mejor sería que buscaran también al portador, si bien es cierto, el se encuentra en la época de Kagome – dijo la Anciana decidida

- Muy bien, regresaré con Kagome junto con el portador y entonces decidiremos qué hacer – dijo Inu Yasha despectivamente

- Una pregunta Inu Yasha, qué pasará si el portador se niega a venir contigo? – dijo Miroku tranquilamente

- Descuida Miroku – moviendo amenazadormente las garras – Vendrá por las buenas o por las malas

- No sé a quién apoyar, al portador por darte tu merecido o a ti por ir a proteger a Kagome ¬¬ - dijo el fox spirit

- Shippo – dándole un golpe en la cabeza – yo sólo lo buscaré para volverme un youkai completo

- Si Kagome escuchará eso ¬¬ - aseguro la exterminadora

- Feh! Ya me voy regresare en unos cuantos días

Así como hablo, el hanyu rapidamente se dirigió campo a través hasta perderse entre la maleza del bosque que le trajera tantos recuerdos............

**Continuará...........................................**

Akeru: Qué tal?

Inu Yasha: Un asco ¬¬

Akeru: Ay Inu Yasha ya calmate, perdón por lo del ramen con el somnífero pero es que estabas muy alterado y necesitabas descansar, además de todo no fue con mala intención

Inu Yasha: Di lo que quieras, dónde está la invitada especial?

Kaissa: Aquí estoy, hola a todos, soy Kaissa la autora de La Maldición entre muchos otros nn

Akeru: Amiga gracias por aceptar la invitación de formar parte del elenco

Inu Yasha: Así es como quería que estuvieran ahora probarán mi venganza!!!!

Akeru: Kagome!!! Auxilio Inu Yasha nos quiere matar!!! TT

Kaissa: Calmate Inu Yasha ya te lo dijimos no te quisimos hacer daño, solo queríamos que durmieras un poquito nn'

Sesshoumaru: Inu Yasha comportate y no seas más despreciable de lo que ya eres ¬¬

Inu Yasha: Sesshoumaru acaso las defiendes??? ¬¬

Kaissa y Akeru (suspirando): Sesshoumaruu nuestro héroe

Sesshoumaru (se sonroja un poco): Yo no defiendo a nadie además no soy un personaje de cuento para que me admiren así ¬¬

Inu Yasha: Sesshoumaru no sabía que te interesaban las humanas

Kagome: Inu Yasha!! Osuwari!!! Deja de molestarlas ahora vámonos cachorro

Akeru: O.o Bueno nos vamos no sin antes avisarles que pronto tendremos listas la siguiente actualización!!! Kaissa gracias por venir y de la que nos salvamos, nn' por poquito e Inu Yasha nos mata

Kaissa: Siii fue un gusto venir!!

Akeru: Nos veremos pronto y dejenme reviews plis, se los agradeceré como no tienen idea, Onegai!!!

Todos: Mata ne!!!


	3. Capitulo III: La aparición de un hanyu y...

Akeru: Hola de nuevo a todos!!! n.n Ya estoy de vuelta con otra actualización más de Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado. Antes que nada voy a contestar a sus reviews.

Sayo: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, es muy grato saber que la consideras creativa y llamativa, pero yo no tengo mayor imaginación que la tuya así que ánimo y ojalá te guste este capitulo o.

Meridiana: Que gusto saber que te encanta la historia y mucho más saber que te gustan las descripciones que hago a lo largo de la historia. Espero que este capítulo te agrade mucho más que los otros.

Akeru: Bien ahora pasemos al capitulo o

Inu Yasha: Akeru se te olvida algo ¬¬

Akeru: Es verdad, Inu Yasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (mis respetos) y yo sólo los utilizo como personajes de este fic (desgraciadamente úú).

Sesshoumaru: No me imagino ni lo que harías con nosotros si estuvieramos a tu cargo ¬¬

Akeru: Sesshoumaru nn' quiero decirte que... NADIE TE PIDIO TU OPINION!!! Por fin pasemos al capi n.n

Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha: Esa niña es un demonio O.o

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capitulo III: La aparición de un hanyu y un secreto revelado**

Mientras que todo lo anterior sucedía en el Sengoku, en la época actual, Kagome y Akari habían llegado al Templo justo a tiempo para la comida.

- Mamá!!! Ya llegamos – decía dulcemente la chica de cabello azabache

- Tía, buenas tardes, perdónenos la tardanza – dijo tímidamente Akari

- Akari, hija pasen, no tardaron mucho y llegan justo a tiempo para la comida, vengan al comedor, todo está listo o – dijo dulcemente la señora

Akari y Kagome se apresuraron a llegar al comedor, cuando llegaron a el, Akari se sorprendio al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de globos, serpentinas y demás decoraciones, justo en frente de donde estaba ella, había un gran cartel con unas hermosas letras rojas intensas que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Akari". Justo cuando ella se adentro a la estancia.

Todos: Sorpresa!!!

- Akari linda, como sabíamos que hoy era tu cumpleaños, decidimos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa y Kagome nos hizo el favor de distraerte un poco mientras arreglábamos todo esto – decía la voz maternal de la madre de Kagome

- Tía muchas gracias, no tenían que molestarse – decía Akari apenada

- No fue una molestia querida sobrina, además de todo eres una chica muy especial para los Higurashi – dijo el abuelo de Kagome

- Bueno prima, yo quería darte este obsequio, espero te la pases muy bien y felicidades!!! – dijo Souta entregándole a Akari un gran obsequio envuelto en papel rojo intenso y con pequeños destellos de rayos blancos

- Muchas gracias Souta

- Querida Akari, como sacerdote de este templo, me permito regalarte estos talismanes purificados con mis bendiciones en tu favor – saca 4 talismanes – este es para el amor – le coloca en el cuello una joya blanca – este es para la salud – dice colocándole una cadenita con una especie de cuarzo rosado – este es para la tranquilidad – le coloca otro collar pero con una especie de roca verde azulada – y por ultimo este es para la valentía – dijo por ultimo colocándole una joya rojiza

- Muchas gracias abuelo , estoy segura de que me servirán, además no estoy muy bien que digamos u.u

- Pero qué dices? Llevas una vida normal sin complicaciones, que más desearía yo u.u – dijo Kagome con aires de preocupación

- Precisamente eso es lo que no me gusta, una batalla o alguna lucha contra algún rival poderoso me caería de maravilla para romper con la normalidad – decía Akari

- Una lucha por tu vida? Dímelo a mí, eso hago todos los días u.u – dijo Kagome dejando a Akari un poco pensativa

- Lo dices por tus enfermedades verdad Kagome? Entiendo, cada que te enfermas de gravedad luchas por tu vida – dijo comprensivamente Akari

- Sí claro (en pensamientos "si supieras a lo que me refiero u.u')

- Bueno ahora es turno de mi regalo – dijo la Madre de Kagome sacando sorpresivamente una pequeña cajita que le entrego a Akari

- Gracias tía – al abrirlo, Akari se encuentra en la cajita un hermoso dije en forma de corazón, al abrirlo, se encuentra la foto de su madre y su padre junto a ella, pero le extraño ver que del otro lado, no había ninguna foto o imagen

- Antes de morir tu madre me dijo que te diera esto cuando estuvieras lista, también dijo que en el lugar donde no esta la otra fotografía, sería el lugar en el que pondrías a tu verdadero corazón y tarde o temprano sabrías a lo que se refería – exclamó extrañada la madre de kagome

- Ya veo, tía muchísimas gracias por dejarme este recuerdo de mi madre n.n

- No tienes de qué agradecerme querida, ahora va mi verdadero regalo – dice la Madre de Kagome sacando un obsequio envuelto en una caja con adornos en lilas y rosados – anda ábrelo

Al abrir el obsequio con mucho cuidado y ve dentro de el una laptop.

- Tía no debio de haberse tomado esta molestia de seguro fue bastante caro y además...

- Akari no te preocupes, además de todo eres la hija de mi hermana y me recuerdas bastante a ella así que no lo tomes como una molestia o

- Muchísimas gracias tía!!

- Ahora es tiempo de mi regalo, iré a traerlo, se encuentra en mi habitación – aseguró Kagome

- Está bien hija, mientras comenzaré a servir el ramen que preparé

Mientras la Madre de Kagome ponía los cubiertos y los platos sobre la mesa, Kagome se apresuró a subir a su habitación. En su cama se encontraba un lindo obsequi forrado con papel en tonos vino tornasol. Lo tomó rápidamente y se dispuso a bajar con el.

- Kagome Qué llevas ahí? – dijo una misteriosa voz a través de su ventana

- Inu Yasha qué haces aquí? Te dije que regresaría en una semana y sólo han pasado 2 días!! – exclamo Kagome alterada

- Feh! Vaya forma de recibimiento, yo vine hasta aquí para decirte algo muy... ese olor es de... ramen!!!

- Inu Yasha nooo!!! Espera hay visitas – Kagome también bajo tras Inu Yasha con el regalo en brazos

Inu Yasha no escucho lo que había dicho Kagome pues había bajado como un perro tras su comida. El olor de su platillo favorito estaba en dirección a la cocina así que se apresuró a pasar. Cuando llega a la puerta que conducía al comedor, pasa y se topa con los miembros de la familia reunidos en la mesa y con el ramen siendo sacado del horno por la madre de Kagome

- Inu Yasha O.o – susurró entrecortadamente Kagome

- Kagome quién es el? Por qué tiene orejas de perro? Y además que significa su extraña vestimenta? o – preguntó Akari con naturalidad pues presentía que no había mayor problema

- Qué? Ahh pues su nombre es Inu Yasha y es mi amigo, y en cuanto a sus orejas pues... ah es verdad, toma Akari, este es mi obsequio – dijo entregandole a Akari el pequeño obsequio

Dandole menos importancia al hecho, Akari acepta el regalo de Kagome y comienza a abrirlo, dentro de el se encontró con un precioso brazalete color plateado y con brillantes verde intenso al igual que el tono de sus ojos. Lo que más le llamo la atención del brazalete eran las runas grabadas en él pero no le tomó mayor importancia

- Espero te haya gustado – dijo tímidamente Kagome

- Bromeas? Me encantó!!!

- Jajaja qué bien prima, es que recordé la última vez de tu visita y ese día me habás enseñado el brazalete así que me decidí a comprártelo

- Muchísimas gracias Kagome

- Bueno que les parece si comemos?

Todos: Siii

Dicho esto la Mamá de Kagome comenzó a servirles a todos inclusó a Inu Yasha, Akari se acordó de su presencia y volvió a tomarle importancia.

- Así que tú eres Inu Yasha, eres un nuevo amigo de Kagome verdad?

- Qué? Ah sí

- Vaya, y hace cuánto la conoces? Yo no te había visto nunca por aquí

- Pues hace más o menos 6 meses y sólo vine por unos asuntos urgentes

- Ya veo y cómo es que la conociste?

- Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¬¬

- Vaya que carácter te traes pero en fin

Todos estaban comiendo muy a gusto y Souta platicaba con Akari mientras que Inu Yasha no tardó en terminarse la porción de ramen que le habían servido, la madre de Kagome muy amablemente le sirvió más. Cuando todos quedaron satisfechos, Kagome se levanto y se dirijió hacia su madre pero cuando vio que Akari ponía mucha atención en sus palabras decidió utilizar un pequeño pretexto.

- Mamá voy a subir con Inu Yasha a mi habitación vino por unos asuntos de la escuela

- No te preocupes hija, yo me encargó de levantar los trastes, no tarden mucho porque pronto partiremos el pastel

- Sí Mamá

Kagome se dirigió a su alcoba junto con Inu Yasha, mientras que Akari platicaba muy animadamente con su abuelo y Souta, pues discutían acerca de la magia antigua.

- Abuelo insisto la magia antigua fue prohibida en estas épocas por el miedo a su poder

- Akari no es por llevarte la contraria pero yo pienso que los datos de la magia antigua se perdieron con el ultimo descendiente de esa familia

- Abuelo Akari tiene razón pero además de todo pienso que fue mejor así

Cuando Kagome e Inu Yasha entraron en la habitación, Kagome tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y no gritarle a Inu Yasha un osuwari.

- Bien Inu Yasha dime a qué se debe que hayas venido a mi casa y más que nada de sorpresa? –dijo Kagome

- Kagome no vine por mi gusto, los muchachos y la Anciana Kaede me dijeron que viniera a decirte algo muy importante que sucedió esta mañana

- De qué se trata? Esta bien Sango y la Anicna?

- Si, ellos están bien pero en la aldea un monstruo llegó a atacar la aldea y....

Mientras Inu Yasha le explicaba a Kagome lo sucedido en la aldea, el ocaso había llegado muy pronto y el cielo dibujaba nubarrones anaranjados y rosas en el firmamento, las primeras estrellas estaban haciendo ya su aparición. En el patio estaban Akari y Souta jugando basket ball justo enfrente de el árbol sagrado.

- Oye Souta por que el amigo de Kagome tiene orejas de perro y usa esa extraña ropa? – preguntó Akari mientras anotaba una canasta de 3 puntos

- Pues... es porque le gusta llamar la atención de mi hermana n.n'

- O sea que le gusta? o

- Algo así o.o – dijo Souta sorprendido

Sin embargo en la habitación de Kagome las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas pues Inu Yasha había terminado la historia y Kagome ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo la frustración que llevaba dentro.

- Qué dices? No puede ser!!! Sabes cuantas cosas tenemos que investigar? Hay muchas personas en toda la región además de todo ni siquiera saben la edad exacta de el dichoso portador

- Feh! Pues simple sólo tendrás que rastrear algún fragmento de la perla así llegaremos con el dueño ¬¬

- Inu Yasha se supone que por la opinión de Sango, el Cristal aún no se ha fusionado con la esencia del fragmento y según Naraku al parecer el Cristal no desea ser encontrado aún

En ese momento comienza un temblor bastante fuerte, Akari y Souta que se encontraban afuera fueron sorprendidos por la sacudida y cayeron sentados en el suelo.

- Pero qué pasa? – dijo Akari sin perder la tranquilidad de su rostro

- Es un terremoto!! – gritó Souta

- Vayamos a refugiarnos en aquel templo podría ser peligroso quedarnos aquí – dijo Akari señalando el templo donde se encontraba el pozo

- No espera Akari!! A ese no – dijo Souta caminando detrás de Akari

A grandes zancadas, ambos logran llegar al templo y se refugian dentro. De pronto, el terremoto cesa.

- Huele a... un demonio!! – dijo Inu Yasha alarmado

- Qué? Oh no Souta y Akari están afuera, pude verlos por la ventana mientras corrían

Mientras Inu Yasha y Kagome se dirigen rapidamente hacia el árbol sagrado. Un gran monstruo con apariencia de araña gigante apareció por debajo de la tierra y ocurrió lo mismo que en la aldea, parecia que estuviera buscando algo.

- Dónde está? Puedo sentirlo claramente pero no lo puedo ver – dijo el monstruo moviendo sus enormes fauces

- Souta qué es eso? O.o – dijo Akari pero esta vez la tranquilidad se había esfumado de sus pensamientos y su mirada esmeralda se encontraba observando con horror la forma de aquel monstruo

- Es un monstruo!!! – dijo Souta con horror

- Que genial, Souta debemos ocultarnos más, muévete y por favor no se te ocurra gritar – advirtió Akari

- Es...tá bie..n – dijo Souta petrificado del horror

En ese instante, el monstruo se detuvo en seco y contemplo hacia donde se encontraban Souta y Akari

- Puedo sentir el Cristal está en esa choza – dijo el monstruo

- Toma maldito monstruo!! Viento cortante!! – dijo Inu Yasha agitando su espada

En ese instante, Inu Yasha había llegado a tiempo, pero el monstruo había reaccionado a tiempo y se oculto bajo tierra.

- Akari, Souta dónde están? – preguntó Kagome angustiada

- Souta mira es Kagome, vamos con ella – dijo Akari entusiasmada

- Sí

Akari sale del templo junto con Souta y corren hacia Kagome mientras que Inu Yasha intentaba predecir por dónde saldría esta vez, hasta que empieza de nuevo un terremoto pero Inu Yasha pierde el equilibrio y el demonio aprovecha la oportunidad para salir de la tierra

- Ahí está!!! – dice el demonio y se dirige rapidamente hacia donde Kagome y los demás chicos se encontraban

- Kagome!!! Cuidado va por ustedes!!! – dijo Inu Yasha incorporandose rápidamente y corriendo velozmente hacia ellos

- Qué??? – dice Kagome sorprendida

De la nada, sale el demonio bajo la tierra e intenta atacar a Kagome quien tenía detrás de ella a Akari y a Souta, pero es interceptado a tiempo por el Colmillo de Acero de Inu Yasha

- Kagome qué sucede? Por qué tu amigo sostiene tamaño espada? – preguntó Akari con gran interés

- Hermana tengo miedo – dijo Souta temblando

- Tranquilícense todo estará bien – dijo Kagome con una voz cálida abrazando a ambos chicos

- Apartate híbrido yo pude percibir el Cristal primero, alejáte – amenazó el demonio

- Qué dices? Dime dónde está? – dijo Inu Yasha aferrandose aún más a Colmillo de Acero

- Claro si eres un híbrido no puedes sentir la presencia del Cristal aunque lo tengas frente a tus propios ojos

- Quieres decir que uno de ellos lo tiene?

- No tengo por qué decirtelo híbrido

- Ah no? Entonces toma esto!!! Garras de Acero – dijo Inu Yasha abalanzandose hacia el monstruo quitandole de un solo golpe dos pares de patas

- Aghh!!! Maldito mocoso, te lo diré, siento la presencia del Cristal en dirección a aquella chica de cabello café, ahora me voy por el !!!!! – dijo el monstruo que intentaba escurrirse bajo tierra

- Maldito gusano muere!!! Viento cortante!!! – al decir esto Inu Yasha agito a Colmillo de Acero produciendo el viento cortante y terminando así con la vida del monstruo

- Lo lograste Inu Yasha – dijo animadamente Kagome

- Feh!! Por supuesto Kagome con quien piensas que hablas? Pero he descubierto quien es el portador del Cristal, más bien quien es la portadora del Cristal – dijo el hanyu lanzandole una fugaz mirada a Akari

- Inu Yasha eso... eso no puede ser... debe haber un error... Akari no puede ser la portadora, es decir no está preparada para eso – exclamó Kagome sollozando

- Sólo hay una manera de asegurarnos – afirmó Inu Yasha

- Te refieres a que le de un fragmento de la perla? Inu Yasha no sabemos que pasaría con ella si en verdad es la portadora, es decir no sabemos que ocasionará si se fusiona con el fragmento – dijo Kagome enfurecida

- Kagome si resulta ser ella, Naraku vendrá y lo descubrirá por su cuenta, es mejor que nos aseguremos desde ahora o sino correría un mayor riesgo

- Creo que... tienes razón

- Souta entendiste algo de lo que dijeron??? o.o, Souta??

- ........

- Souta cómo es posible que te hayas desmayado? Tu no tienes remedio ú.ú

- Akari puedes venir un minuto? – dijo entrecortadamente Kagome

- Claro Kagome o, Kagome viste el tamaño de esa criatura??? Era grandísimo y tu amigo vaya, es increíble n.n

- Akari quiero que tomes esto y lo aprietes fuertemente – dice Kagome entregandole uno de los fragmentos de la perla

- Claro pero qué es? – dijo Akari tomando el fragmento entre sus manos

Cuando Akari toma el fragmento entre sus manos, las hojas de los árboles comienzan a balancearse suavemente como si una presencia se acercará. El cielo que ya se había obscurecido totalmente, comenzo a desarrollar extraños nubarrones en tonos violáceos y segundos después, el fragmento de la perla comenzó a dar unos pequeños destellos pero segundos después todo aquello se calmo y el fragmento dejó de emitir luces

- Kagome qué fue lo que sucedió? Es decir por qué ocurrió todo esto? – preguntó Akari tranquila

- Eso que acaba de pasar se debe a que llevas contigo un fragmento pero no se te incrustó nada y el fragmento no desapareció!!! Lo ves Inu Yasha? Ella no es la portadora o - exclamó contenta Kagome

- Kagome con que la haya tocado no significa que ya se fusionaron además tu misma sentiste como se acercaba una presencia

- Pues entonces cómo quieres que lo averiguemos? ToT – gritó Kagome sollozando

- Kagome no te pongas así

- Pues entonces cómo quieres que esté!!!! ToT

- Souta tenías razón, ambos se gustan y no se han percatado de ello o - dijo Akari feliz dirigiendole una mirada a Souta que seguía desmayado

- Kagome lo mejor será que nos llevemos a Akari al Sengoku, seguro que la Anciana sabrá que hacer

- Quizás tengas razón Inu Yasha, pero primero debo explicarle muchas cosas a Akari y también debo preparar el equipaje de ambas

- Kagome... pero qué pasará con tus exámenes??? – preguntó el hanyu

- Tonto mi familia es más importante que eso!!!! – afirmó Kagome ligeramente irritada

- Está bien pero no te enojes!!! o.o

- Ven Akari tenemos mucho que hablar y mucho que empacar uuu

- Sí Kagome pero qué pasará con Souta? El aun sigue desmayado

- Yo lo subiré

- Bien Inu Yasha pero tú también subirás a mi habitación así apoyarás mi historia

- Sí ya lo sé ¬¬

Así ambas chicas y el hanyu perdieron sus reflejos de expectación al ser reflejados por varias luces de lámparas prendidas, la madre de Kagome había comprendido perfectamente la situación por la explicación de Kagome y había ido a comprar algunas provisiones para el viaje. Cuando Inu Yasha dejó a Souta en su habitación, se dirijieron a la habitación de Kagome dispuestos a aclarar la situación.........................

**Continuará ..............**

............................................................................................................

Akeru: Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado

Inu Yasha: Ja! Bromeas? Tu historia está quedando horrible ¬¬ aunke se vale soñar

Akeru: Ay Inu Yasha creéme que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus comentarios y se que no vale la pena responderle a alguien tan necio y además de todo terco!!!

Sesshoumaru: Le doy la razón a esa humana, nunca dejarás de ser un híbrido molesto

Akeru: Claro uu' pobre Kagome pero en fin pasando a otros asuntos déjenme muchos muchos reviews como regalo de cumpleaños!!! Please se los pido!!

Kagome: Sí no sean malos con ella!!! Ya si tampoco les gusta este fic haganselo saber para que corrija algunas cosas

Akeru: Si Kagome, sé que por ahora los fans de Sesshoumaru estarán enojados conmigo por no haber sacado a Sesshoumaru aun, pero está planeado para el siguiente capítulo sólo les pido tiempo últimamente la escuela me trae muy atareada y ya ni me da tiempo además de que pronto será mi cumple n.n

Inu Yasha: Y duro con lo mismo podrías dejar de sacar el tema de tu cumpleaños de una vez?

Kagome: Inu Yasha Osuwari!! No seas malo el cumpleaños número 14 es uno de los más importantes de la vida así que déjala en paz!!

Sesshoumaru: No cabe duda que eres un híbrido tonto hasta vergüenza me da ser tu hermano u.u'

Akeru: Bueno nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capi de este fic así que nos vemos!!!

Todos: Mata ne!!

Akeru: Y no olviden dejar reviews como mi regalo de cumple!!! n.n°


	4. Capítulo IV: Un sueño y una advertencia

Akeru: Hola de nuevo a todos!!!! nn, bienvenidos sean a otra actualización más de Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado!! Como saben, ha pasado mi cumple y ahora tengo 14 añotes!!!

Inu Yasha: Feh! De todas maneras siguen siendo una niñita ¬¬

Akeru: Ay Inu Yasha, tú si que sabes matar ilusiones uu'

Kaissa: Ay Inu deberías comportarte mejor así Kagome te querrá más n.n'

Akeru: Eso sería imposible, viendo como es que lo soporta con eso es suficiente ¬¬

Inu Yasha: Qué has dicho? ¬¬

Akeru: La verdad ¬¬

Kaissa: Ustedes dos no tienen remedio n.nu

Sesshoumaru: Es verdad, se la pasan peleando por tonterias ¬¬

Akeru e Inu Yasha: Qué? Quieres pelear? ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: Con gusto!! ¬¬

Kaissa: Oigan ya basta, ya no son niñitos de Kinder, comportense u.u'

Akeru: Bueno ahora pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante, el fic, así que aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste este capi que preparé con mucho gusto para todos ustedes!!!

Sesshoumaru, Kaissa e Inu Yasha: Akeru se te ha vuelto a olvidar algo u.u'

Akeru: ..''', es verdad u.u': Inu Yasha y sus amigos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los ocupo sin fines de lucro

Kaissa: Ahora si pasemos al capi n.n

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capítulo IV: Un sueño y una advertencia **

La noche era fría y anticipaba que una tormenta se avecinaba, pero en una habitación se dibujaban algunas caras de expectación y sólo una mostraba preocupación y confusión a la vez, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y su rostro podría apreciarse por las lámparas que iluminaban su habitación. Kagome esperaba en lo más profundo a la portadora del Cristal de las 1 000 Cenizas y que lo que ese demonio había dicho sólo hubiera sido una confusión. Ella sabía que si Akari resultaba ser la portadora, su vida correría peligro a manos de Naraku y sobre todo, Akari cambiaría drásticamente el estilo de llevar su vida y que por más madura que Akari resultará eso no era nada fácil de aceptar. De pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la repentina voz del hanyu que se encontraba parado a su derecha...

- Mira niña pon mucha atención a lo que te diremos porque no tenemos mucho tiempo – advirtió Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha no le hables así!!! – exclamó Kagome indignada

- Está bien Kagome además creo que tiene razón n.n – dijo Akari sonriente

- Bueno Akari como te había dicho, todo esto comenzó un día después de tu visita el día anterior a mi cumpleaños, yo estaba lista para salir a la escuela pero Souta me llamo y me dijo que Buyo se había metido al templo en el que se encuentra un pozo dentro – comenzó a decir Kagome

- Te refieres al pozo que se encuentra en el refugio que está frente al árbol sagrado?? – preguntó Akari

- Así es, cuando tenía a Buyo en brazos di la espalda al pozo y no sé como pero una mujer cien piés salió de el pozo y me jaló hacia atrás, yo solté a Buyo y cuando me dí cuenta estaba cayendo junto con ella en una especie de travesía y así fue como llegué al Sengoku – se limitó a decir Kagome

- Espera un segundo, tú me habías dicho que el Sengoku era un sueño tuyo – dijo Akari sorprendida

- Akari tienes que comprender que no podría revelarte ese secreto por más que quisiera

- Tienes razón, pero continúa

- Pues ahí conocí a Inu Yasha, el estaba dormido porque se encontraba sellado gracias a una flecha que una sacerdotisa llamada kikyo – al oir áquel nombre las orejas de Inu Yasha comenzaron a moverse - le disparó y como necesitaba que me ayudara le quite aquella flecha y destruyó al monstruo pero antes de eso me entere que la perla de Shikon se encontraba en mi interior pero...

- Por una flecha que Kagome lanzó, la perla fue partida en miles de fragmentos u.ú – dijo Inu Yasha terminando la frase de Kagome

- Y desde entonces hemos estado reuniendo cada uno de los fragmentos y es por ello que nos hemos topado con varios amigos que se encuentran allá – terminó de decir Kagome

- Vaya, ahora me explicó por qué tu abuelo decía que tenías tantas enfermedades y sobre todo de tal gravedad que me sorprendía que no hubieras muerto ya o.o, pero por otro lado que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – preguntó Akari con interés

- Pues al parecer eres la portadora de una especie de poder que esta reunido en un cristal al que todos llaman el Cristal de las 1 000 Cenizas y por lo que Inu Yasha me ha contado es mucho más poderoso que la Perla de Shikon completa – dijo Kagome como si seleccionara las palabras precisas para hacer menor la carga que seguramente Akari sentiría

- Es por eso que también debes tener mucho cuidado con un ser llamado Naraku, el desea el poder que posees pero aun no estamos seguros de que tú seas la portadora, es por eso que te llevaremos al Sengoku y sabremos que hacer estando allí – señaló Inu Yasha en un tono más tranquilizador

- Ya veo, a ver dejenme ver si entendí, quizás yo sea la portadora de un cristal que es muy poderoso pero me tengo que cuidar de un tal Naraku que planea quitarmelo pero para estar seguros me llevaran al Sengoku – dijo Akari rápidamente

- Sí ahora que ya has entendido y que tienes todo listo, Kagome vámonos – dijo Inu Yasha como si trajera mucha prisa

- Inu Yasha eso no será posible aun, tenemos que decirles algo a los padres de Akari y ella tiene que recoger ropa y demás cosas de su casa ¬¬ - dijo suspicazmente Kagome

- Bueno en cuanto a lo de mis padres ellos salieron de viaje al parecer por un mes así que no es necesario que les avises o algo, mi tía podría decirles que me he quedado contigo y en cuanto a mi equipaje creo que me daría tiempo de ir ahora mismo – dijo Akari

- Ya sé, para que sea más fácil Inu Yasha llevala a su casa y recogen lo necesario, nos vemos aquí mismo en 30 minutos pero a lo primero, Akari tú me dijiste que tu madrastra se encontraba en casa

- Pues se encontraba pero a esta hora su vuelo ya debió haber salido y dudo mucho que se detuviera sólo porque aun no he llegado a casa – dijo Akari tristemente

- Ya veo, entonces encargate de eso Inu Yasha, mientras yo arreglaré los últimos detalles

- Sí Kagome ¬¬, niña sube a mi espalda y sujetate fuerte a menos que quieras caer – dijo Inu Yasha con voz fastidiada

- A tú espalda? Sólo no me vayas a tirar ¬¬ - dijo Akari desconfiando

- Feh!! Con quién crees que hablas?? ¬¬

Akari, aun dudando, subió a la espalda de Inu Yasha y ambos salieron por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome y a través de la densa noche que se presentaba, Inu Yasha siguió las indicaciones de Akari, cuando pudo ver que se acercaban a aquella casa (que más bien para el parecía toda una aldea), saltó ágilmente y se coló por la ventana que Akari le había indicado. Cuando Akari bajó de la espalda de Inu Yasha y prendió las luces, Inu Yasha se sorprendió al ver lo gigantesca que era su habitación y sobre todo le llamaban la atención los diferentes objetos modernos que estaban en ella.

- Vaya nunca había visto una habitación tan grande, apuesto a que tu casa es más grande que el palacio de Naraku y tu habitación más grande que la choza de la Anciana Kaede

- Quién es Kaede? – preguntó Akari

- Es la sacerdotisa de la aldea – dijo Inu Yasha tomando una de las lámparas que se encontraban cerca del bur

- Ah ya veo

Repentinamente una pequeña sombra blanca cruzó la habitación rápidamente hasta ponerse a los pies de quien fuera su ama

- Rayo!!! Pero qué haces suelto por aquí? Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo – dijo Akari mientras acariciaba al perrito color blanco que se encontraba haciéndose el muertito (esto se lo dedicó a mi perrito n.n)

- Se parece mucho a Sesshoumaru O.o, estas segura de que es un perro normal? – preguntó Inu Yasha mientras miraba con detenimiento los ojos y colmillos del can

- Claro que es normal pero quién es Sesshoumaru? – preguntó nuevamente Akari

- Pues es mi medio hermano – dijo Inu Yasha no dándole importancia al asunto

- Tu hermano es un perro? O.o – "que familia tan extraña, ahora me explico las orejas que tiene pero me preguntó si serán reales" – en pensamientos

- Pues en su transformación completa de youkai lo es – afirmó Inu Yasha – pero este perro no muerde o lanza veneno verdad?

- No claro que no, puedes jugar con el, mientras yo alistaré mi maleta – dijo Akari – Ayyy noo

De pronto un ruido sordo se escucho en toda la habitación, Akari sin querer había dejado caer un pequeño baúl de cristal en el que se podía apreciar un portarretratos con la foto de ella y sus padres. Sin más al recoger la foto y observarla por unos instantes, la mirada de Akari se ensombreció por la tristeza y soledad que sentía. Cuando Inu Yasha se percató de aquella mirada, se sintió un poco mal pues lo que más detestaba era ver a una mujer triste y aun más con esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a alguien pero aun no se había percatado de a quien se le asimilaba el recuerdo

- Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó tranquilamente Inu Yasha

- Nada es sólo que... - de pronto una lagrima se encontraba resbalándose en la mejilla de Akari y esta era seguida por varias más – extrañó la vida que tenía antes con mi madre con mi padre y yo... yo – su voz se oía entrecortada y aunque trataba de no romper en llanto y mantener a flote su orgullo, su dolor de recuerdos era demasiado y sin más comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, su perrito fue junto a ella y se acostó a su lado y aunque trataba de hacer sus gracias no podía hacerla sentir mejor, así que se detuvo a mirar a Inu Yasha suplicante como pidiéndole que la consolará.

Inu Yasha se percataba de lo que acontecía en el interior de esa joven y al sentir la mirada del cachorro clavada en el, sabía que tenía que ayudarle en algo, después de todo la carga que vendría sobre ella sería mucho mayor

- No llores más que no ves que llorando no podrás solucionar nada? Deja el pasado atrás, lo que vives es el presente y si no te deshaces de esos recuerdos que atormentan a tu mente jamás podrás con lo que tendrás que pasar a partir de mañana si es que resultas ser la portadora – dijo Inu Yasha sin perder su arrogancia (sólo un poquito más suave n.n)

- Sé que tienes razón pero a veces necesito desahogarme y hubiera preferido hacerlo sin tu presencia

- Feh!! Me hubieras dicho que te dejara sola y listo ¬¬

- Jajajaja ya suponía que me dirías eso, ya veo porque Kagome y tú se llevan tan bien, me parece muy bien lo que sienten el uno por el otro – dicho esto último hizo que Inu Yasha se sonrojará levemente

- Pero qué dices?? Entre Kagome y yo no hay nada – intento negar Inu Yasha

- No mientas, acaso no llevas una amistad sincera con ella? O de qué pensabas que te hablaba ¬¬ - dijo Akari intentando disimular su sonrisa

- Feh!! Piensa lo que quieras – dijo Inu Yasha dándole la espalda a Akari aun sonrojado

- Bueno no te enojes, ya tengo todo listo, por cierto Inu Yasha crees que podamos llevar a Rayo a la casa de Kagome? Es que no me gustaría dejarlo aquí solo es el último regalo de mi madre antes de morir además de que es mi mejor amigo uu'

- Esta bien, sube a mi espalda – advirtió Inu Yasha

Obedeciendo, Akari subió a la espalda de Inu Yasha junto con Rayo en brazos, Inu Yasha llevaba en sus brazos el equipaje de Akari que a comparación del que Kagome llevaba era mucho más ligero, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos volvieron al Templo Higurashi y esta vez entraron por la puerta principal. Cuando Akari bajo a Rayo, el pobre perrito estaba muy confundido y sobre todo mareado, sin embargo, aun en ese estado decidió seguir a su dueña hacia donde se dirigía (mi perrito es así, es un poquitín faldero aunque no le gusta que lo carguen ¬¬)

- Kagome!! Tía!! Ya llegamos ahhh – Akari soltó un grito al escuchar el ruido de un relámpago, aunque no lo quería admitir le daban miedo las noches de tormenta, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Kagome se dirigía hacia ella preocupada

- Por qué has gritado? – preguntó Kagome angustiada

- Es sólo que... este... pues yo... vi una lagartija eso, si vi una lagartija y sabes que no me gustan los reptiles, sólo fue eso no te preocupes – dijo Akari disimulando

- Está bien, ay que lindo perrito, supongo que es Rayo, pero mira cuanto ha crecido o

- Sí, planeaba decirle a mi tía que si lo podría cuidar, lo que sucede es que me da miedo dejarlo solito en la casa y pues espero que tu mamá acepte – dijo Akari jugueteando con los dedos

- No te preocupes yo me haré cargo de el – dijo la Madre de Kagome que se encontraba en la puerta de la sala

- Ay muchísimas gracias tía

- Por cierto Akari le dije a tu padre que tu te quedarías en esta casa y que no se preocupará que ahora no podrías hablarle porque te encontrabas dormida – dijo sonriente la señora

- Sí tía

- Feh!! Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora – dijo Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha, mi madre y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que lo mejor sería pasar la noche aquí y mañana temprano nos iríamos, es que mira está a punto de llover y Akari si es muy delicada a diferencia mía, se podría enfermar de gravedad si la llevamos en plena tormenta

- Kagome no te preocupes estaré bien, además de todo no soy tan delicada como piensas y esto es mucho más urgente – dijo Akari decidida

- No señor, tú te quedarás aquí a descansar y mañana partiremos – dijo Kagome comenzando a enojarse

- Está bien... Aaahhhh – Akari había vuelto a gritar puesto que otro relámpago había iluminado el cielo ennegrecido por la noche y por las nubes de tormenta que lo cubrían aun más

Sin mayor preámbulo, la tormenta cayo sobre la ciudad de Tokio y era alumbrada, en ocasiones, por algunos relámpagos y truenos. Kagome había preparado la habitación de huéspedes para Akari mientras que Inu Yasha insistió en dormir en el piso, como lo hacía siempre. Al cabo de algunos minutos el sueño se apodero de todos los habitantes del templo, incluso de Inu Yasha.

En su habitación Akari volvía a tener otra de aquellas pesadillas que le robaban el sueño por las noches. Akari de nuevo se encontraba en áquel bosque y era de noche por lo que todo estaba oscuro, pero al mirar hacia el frente, se topo con unos ojos, los mismos ojos dorados que tanto la hacían estremecer

Akari (en pensamientos): No, no esta vez no huiré, debo saber quien se esconde tras de esos ojos se decia a sí misma convencida.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ese ser pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que mientras más se acercaba el temor disminuía, pero eso no era nada ante el sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella, aquellos ojos que le habían inspirado temor tiempo atrás, ahora le transmitían protección y aunque seguían siendo fríos e indiferentes, algo había cambiado en ellos, ahora había un brillo especial.....

Mientras que en el Sengoku, un youkai se encontraba recostado y había caído en un profundo sueño pues esta vez, el cansancio se había apoderado de el. Al estar completamente dormido se comenzó a sumergir en un sueño bastante extraño pero sobre todo que parecía tan real, ahí estaba el en un bosque bastante conocido para el. Mientras caminaba por ese bosque y se topo con la figura de una persona, se le quedo viendo fijamente, intentando percibir la raza a la que pertenecía pero cuando esta silueta comenzó a mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos verde intenso, Sesshoumaru sintió una especie de sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo y sin saber qué era exactamente eso que lo estaba observando sintió la necesidad de observar aquellos ojos durante un rato más, así se quedaron ambos, mirándose fijamente, más sin embargo la silueta de aquel ser se movía y lentamente se acercaba más a el, hasta que pudo distinguir que se trataba de una chica.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Sesshoumaru se alejaba un poco más para que aquella chica no lo pudiera ver, en el aun reinaba la pregunta de si aquella chica era una humana o un youkai pues no desprendía aroma alguno de raza pero le inspiraba a Sesshoumaru cierta tranquilidad y sobre todo una especie de sentimiento que le recorría las venas...

Así se mantuvieron ambos largo rato, limitándose a observarse sin ver el verdadero rostro del ser al que miraban. Sabían que si era cosa del destino, se encontrarían pronto y así podrían despejar sus dudas; sin embargo, Akari fue sacada de aquel extraño sueño y fue llevada a otra escena en la cual podía ver como un resplandor rojo centelleaba como si fuera fuego y emitía pequeñas luces blancas y rosadas, de pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón, era como si algo ocurriese dentro de el y de pronto una voz retumbó en sus oídos...

- Ahora que has visto tu nexo con el pasado y el futuro, la fusion está completa, pero hasta que logres aclarar tu corazón será cuando te conviertas en la nueva dueña del poder divino, mientras tanto se te cederán otros poderes, de ti depende averiguar tu nexo con el futuro y descubrir el dueño de tu nexo con el pasado – dijo una voz imponente, de esas que atemorizan a cualquiera con tan solo oirlas

- No entiendo de qué hablas? Dime cómo es que yo soy la portadora, es decir, por qué? Y de qué fusión me hablas? – preguntó Akari perdiendo la paciencia

- La fusión de las esencias de Shikon han estado siempre en tu interior es sólo que no te has percatado de aquello, además el fragmento que se introdujo en tu interior hace algunos meses ayudo a que estas esencias despertaran

- Pero aún no me has dicho por qué fui elegida como portadora, no es que me moleste pero quiero saber por qué – dijo Akari ansiosa

- Pequeña, a su debido tiempo lo comprenderás, además aun tienes que aprender a ser paciente, por ahora será mejor que despiertes, ya ha amanecido pero quiero que sepas que desde ahora tendrás nuevos amigos que te ayudarán así que deja el orgullo y permitete ser ayudada, nos veremos muy pronto – dijo la voz alejandose, dejando el eco de sus últimas palabras

Mientras fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos esmeralda hasta toparse con el rayo de luz que iluminaba su habitación con algunas brisas del fresco amanecer. Al parecer se había levantado muy temprano, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y para renovarse e ir con vida al Sengoku se bañó, treinta minutos después salió y fue de nuevo hacia su habitación. Comenzó a cambiarse, para ir al Sengoku sabía que tendría que correr o pasar por muchas colinas y en ese tipo de aventuras era mejor llevar pantalón con el cual sería mucho más cómodo. Se puso una blusa de manga larga ligera color blanca, su pantalón era de mezclilla en un azul muy fuerte y también probó suerte poniendose unos tennis deportivos. Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina.

- Vaya te levantaste más rápido que todos los demás n.n, incluso Inu Yasha sigue dormido – dijo amablemente la señora

- Ahh, bueno me desperté temprano por un extraño sueño que tuve pero nada de importancia – dijo Akari al ver que el rostro amable de su tía se tornaba en preocupación

- Y qué fue lo que soñaste?

- Pues soñé con alguien, alguien a quien no conozco pero que sin embargo es como si algo me uniera a el aunque jamás lo he visto

- Dicen que los sueños pueden traerte a las personas que significaran mucho en tu vida

- Pues tal vez sea cierto aunque no lo sé con certeza

- Akari sé que aunque no soy tu madre pero es mi deber decirte que te cuides mucho, la verdad es que mi hermana era igual a ti cuando tenía tu edad, tus ojos son iguales a los de ella así que cuídate y no te arriesgues pero sabes que Kagome estará ahí así que no dudes en pedirle su ayuda – dijo la señora abrazando fuertemente a Akari

- Tía no hace falta que me lo diga, no tenga preocupación además para mí es mucho mejor que sea usted quien me diga estas palabras y no sabe que gusto siento al oir que me parezco a mi madre

- No sólo te pareces fisicamente, ella era tan inteligente y valiente como tú, siempre le gustaba andar en la aventura y cuidaba mucho de mí así que ya es hora de que le devuelva el favor y además de todo que no es molestia decírtelo

- Si

Mientras ellas 2 desayunaban tranquilamente, varias siluetas atravesaron la puerta, de ellas, cada uno tomó asiento y comenzaron a desayunar, Akari terminó muy rápido de desayunar y se dirigió hacia el árbol Sagrado junto con Rayo

- Amigo sé que me echarás de menos pero es mejor que te quedes aquí, además te prometo regresar junto con Kagome, pienso que es mejor que vaya además el sueño de anoche me advirtió que debía averiguar algo pero no sé cómo hacerlo

Como si el pequeño perro entendiera, se limitó a mirarla fijamente, se acostó y se dio la vuelta para que le hiciera cosquillas. Akari respondió con una sonrisa y jugó con él hasta que Kagome le advirtió que ya era tiempo de irse.

- Bueno Akari, antes que nada una manera de saber si tienes un fragmento de la perla contigo es que atravieses ese pozo, si es que lo atraviesas y te encuentras sola, espéranos ahí mismo, entendido? – indicó Kagome

- Sí, como tú digas Kagome

Mientras Akari se lanzaba al pozo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar por su mente, qué habría querido decir aquel ser cuando le dijo que la fusión ya estaba completa, como era que tenía las esencias de Shikon en su interior y además de todo desde cuando fue que un fragmento de la perla estaba en su interior. Como iba pensando en aquello no se percató de que había "cruzado" el pozo y se encontraba sola sin nadie observándola afuera, ella se quedó ahí y unos minutos después, Kagome e Inu Yasha llegaron con ella

- Ya veo, pudiste cruzar el pozo eso significaría que si llevas un fragmento de la perla, pero mejor vamos a la aldea, quiero que conozcas a los demás y ahí platicaremos al respecto – dijo Kagome convencida

- Sí Kagome

- Inu Yasha ayudanos a sacar todo este equipaje

- Ya voy ¬¬

Minutos después, en el horizonte ya se podía observar la aldea y ya no estaba muy lejos, Kagome y Akari habían llevado sus bicicletas pues Kagome le había dicho que era bueno que la llevara porque las caminatas eran largas.

Mientras recorrían el extenso bosque encantado, Akari comenzó a recordar el sueño que había tenido y también recordó que ese bosque era el mismo que había visto en sueños. Por su mente comenzaron a brotar diversas emociones, eran sensaciones mezcladas de confusión, temor y sobre todo curiosidad por saber a quien pertenecía aquella mirada que la mayoría de las noches soñaba. Fue sacada de esos pensamientos por la voz de Kagome que le decía que ya habían llegado a la aldea, cuando fijó su vista al frente pudo ver un montón de chozas antiguas, aldeanos trabajando en el campo y las aldeanas recogiendo los frutos. Los niños jugando de aquí para allá, mientras se dirigían hacia la choza de la anciana Kaede, Akari se detuvo a contemplar la mañana, era verdad lo que Kagome le había dicho, los paisajes eran mejores en aquel lugar. Cuando entraron a la choza de la anciana, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de ellos.

- Muchachos no los esperábamos tan pronto!!! – dijo Shippo subiendo al hombro de Kagome

- Que bien que están de regreso pero pudieron traer al portador? – dijo Sango

- Es verdad, consiguieron traerlo? – dijo Miroku con un tono serio

- Pues no estamos seguros de si sea el portador y queríamos consultárselo a la Anciana Kaede, chicos les presentó a mi prima Akari, la posible portadora del Cristal

- Hola a todos!!

- Que linda jovencita, aunque no se parece en nada a ti Kagome – dijo Sango

- Eso no es de importancia Sango, se ve que la belleza es de familia, buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Miroku y soy un joven monje que guía a las personas por el camino del bien – dijo Miroku tomando de las manos a Akari – no le gustaría tener un hijo con.... – plafff, el sonido de una cachetada en su mejilla no lo dejo terminar la frase

- Monje lividinoso ya va a empezar con sus insinuaciones ¬¬ - exclamó Sango indignada

- Monje Miroku le pido por favor que no intente propasarse con Akari ella es una niña de 14 años apenas y creo que usted está demasiado grande para ella ¬¬ - dijo Kagome

- Mis estimadas señoritas para el amor no hay edad – dijo el Monje de lo más tranquilamente posible

- Una pregunta, cuándo he dicho que lo amo? – preguntó inocentemente Akari

- n.n' --- TT, Señorita acaso no siente algo más por este servidor suyo? – preguntó el houshi

- Pues no, apenas te conozco además no creo que seas de confiar ¬¬'

- Feh! Dejense de charlas y dime Miroku dónde está la anciana?

- Aquí estoy Inu Yasha, de verdad no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto, y quien es esta encantadora jovencita? – preguntó la Anciana con interés

- Pues ella es mi prima anciana Kaede, su nombre es Akari y por lo que hemos visto y escuchado, podría ser la posible portadora del Cristal, pero venimos a discutir esta situación

- Anciana tú me dijiste que la portadora tenía que fusionar el Cristal con el fragmento de Shikon – dijo Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha que no recuerdas lo que Naraku nos dijo? El Cristal ya estaba fusionado con las esencias de la perla, pero el fragmento se incrustó en el Cristal cuando Kagome partió a la perla – dijo la Anciana tranquilamente

- Pero eso es imposible, yo no detecto ningún fragmento de la perla en ella

- Entonces caben dos posibilidades, o ella no es la portadora o la fusion de las esencias y el fragmento de shikon con la perla no es cómo lo imaginamos

- Perdón por interrumpir pero tengo algo muy importante que decirles, anoche tuve un sueño en el cual una voz me dijo que desde siempre yo ya poseía las esencias de Shikon en mi interior y que el fragmento ya estaba fusionado dentro de mí pero no sé cómo sucedió, yo jamás he visto un fragmento como el que me mostraste Kagome

- Bueno eso quiere decir que quizás la señorita Akari si sea la portadora aunque aún no comprendo lo que sucedió con el fragmento... - dijo el houshi reflexionando

¿?: Vaya vaya Inu Yasha, lograste encontrar muy rápido a la portadora del Cristal, puedo sentir claramente el poder del fragmento y el Cristal fusionados

- Naraku!!! Maldito cómo sabes que ella es la portadora, Kagome no detecta ningún fragmento en ella, Feh! Lamento informarte que quizás ella no sea la portadora – dijo Inu Yasha sarcásticamente

- Tonto, esa humana no puede sentir ningun fragmento de Shikon en esta joven porque además de que el Cristal no se ha dignado a salir, la fusión que se realizó no fue corpórea, sino espiritual, o no es así pequeña? Apuesto a que hace unos meses claramente pudiste sentir como una sensación recorría tu corazón – dijo Naraku triunfante

- Te refieres a que eso que sentí en realidad fue la realización de la fusión? – preguntó Akari

- Jajaja me alegra que lo comprendas, ahora vendré por lo que es mío, desde ahora metete en la cabeza que el Cristal, el fragmento y tu vida me pertenecen a partir de ahora!!!

- Maldito!!! Primero pasarás por encima mío – dijo Inu Yasha levantando a Colmillo de Acero

- Jajaja será un placer Inu Yasha – dijo Naraku burlonamente

**CONTINUARÁ..................... **

Akeru: Ya sé que querrán matarme por no haber sacado mucho de Sesshoumaru y también por dejar el continuará en un momento tan critico pero entiéndanme u.u'

Inu Yasha: Feh!! Que incapaz eres pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto ¬¬

Akeru: Inu Yasha eres un malagradecido, acabo de dejarte como héroe de la batalla y aún así me sigues molestando ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: En cuanto a mí, qué te sucede? Cómo pones esas expresiones cuando hablas de mi ¬¬

Akeru: Ay Sesshoumaru tú tampoco empiezes, además no fue tan malo no puse que sentias que la amabas o algo así ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: Sólo faltaba eso ¬¬

Kaissa: Bueno ahora contestaremos sus reviews nnu!!!

**Bunny Saito**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y en cuanto a lo de la trama tienes razón, es solo que me adelante un poquito pero igual espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!!

**Sayo – Yukishiro**: Gracias por las felicitaciones!!! Jejeje creo que en las esencias de la Shikon no era tan relativo pero en cuanto al brazalete pronto sabrás que tiene que ver en todo esto n.n,

**Ady:** Por fin llegó lo que esperabas!!! Aunque no se toparon cara a cara, hay veces en que una sola mirada lo dice todo ; ). Espero te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu review!!!

**Meridiana:** Gracias por tu review, a mi también me hizo reir mucho el capi anterior, espero que te haya gustado más este capi y chau!!

**Dark - Mitsuki - Chan:** Gracias por el review, que bueno que te agradará la idea de mi fic, tu tmb eres una escritora super!! Gracias por tu review!!!

**Kaissa**: De nuevo eres invitada especial n.n, que bueno que te gusto el capi y la verdad gracias por el apoyo, me meti en un problemon cuando no sabia que hacer en los sentimientos de las miradas. Gracias por todo!!

Kaissa: Bueno nos veremos todos de nuevo lo más pronto posible!!

Akeru: SIPI y dejenme muchos reviews acerca de este capi, creanme que es uno de los que más trabajo me ha costado!!! Así que nos veremos muy pronto con otro capi, hasta entonces!!

Todos: Mata ne!!!


	5. Capítulo V: Miradas y Acciones

Akeru: Bueno ya estoy de vuelta con mis locuras n.n, aunque estoy un poquito triste porque no recibi muchos reviews

Inu Yasha: Qué esperabas? De verdad no tienes nada que reprochar ¬¬

Akeru: Por primera vez Inu Yasha tienes razón u.u

Inu Yasha: Espera, de verdad estas mal ¬¬U

Kaissa: Está muy mal de ánimos u.u

Sesshoumaru: Baka ¬¬

Akeru: Si pero espero que eso no influya en este capi que preparé con mucho cariño para las 3 personitas que me dejaron review, solo quiero decirles que se los agradezco mucho de verdad n.n

Inu Yasha: Si de verdad se les agradece que tuvieran compasión de esta pobre niña loca

Akeru: Inu Yasha baka!! ¬¬ ya verás si no dejas de molestarme le voy a decir a Kagome que te de el Osuwari más fuerte que pueda

Kaissa: Ya comenzaron a discutir de nuevo u.uU

Inu Yasha: Ya no te enojes no es para tanto ¬¬

Akeru: Bueno ahora los dejo con la actualización y lo del disclaimer ya se lo saben nada es mío

....................................................................................................................................

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capítulo V: Miradas y acciones **

- Viento Cortante!!! – dijo Inu Yasha agitando a Colmillo de Acero

Mas de pronto, un centenar de espiritus se atravesaron entre Naraku e Inu Yasha recibiendo todo el poder del viento cortante protegiendo asi al malvado de Naraku

- Naraku maldito!!! Eres un cobarde!!! – exclamó Inu Yasha indignado

- Jajaja Inu Yasha es sólo que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Kanna, Kagura encarguense de ellos, yo iré por lo que me pertenece – dijo Naraku triunfante

- Kagome, Anciana, Shippo vayanse de aquí y protejan a Akari, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, Naraku maldito a donde crees que vas!! Tu pelearás conmigo!! – dijo Inu Yasha interceptando a Naraku

Cuando Inu Yasha se acercó a Naraku, la danza de las cuchillas de Kagura lo apartaron del camino de Naraku, lo cual le sirvió para ir en busca de Akari mientras Kagura se encargaba de Inu Yasha. Sango, Miroku y Kirara, por su parte, se hacían cargo de los espiritus de Naraku e Inu Yasha peleaba contra Kagura; Kagome, la Anciana, Akari y Shippo eran perseguidos por Naraku, Kanna, Kohaku y algunos demonios.

- Yo me haré cargo de ellos, Shippo, Anciana cuiden a Akari y no dejen que nada le pase – exclamó Kagome llena de valor

- No te preocupes Kagome, nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo Shippo dandole a Kagome una mirada de "tú puedes"

- Kanna encargate de Kagome junto con estos espiritus, yo iré tras la chiquilla – dijo Naraku maliciosamente

- Como digas – afirmó Kanna sin siquiera inmutarse

Mientras Kanna se encargaba de Kagome, Kohaku, Naraku y algunos demonios más seguían en la persecución de Akari

- Shippo sigan adelante!! Yo me haré cargo de estos espiritus – exclamó la Anciana

- Está bien Anciana Kaede – dijo Shippo mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas

- Cuídese mucho Anciana – dijo Akari con mucha seguridad

Así pues, Akari y Shippo siguieron corriendo, Naraku no le tomo mucha importancia a la Anciana y dejo que sus monstruos se encargaran de ella, realmente no sería tanto problema atrapar a Akari y si se podía, de una vez aprovecharía las circunstancias y acabaría con algunos obstáculos. Shippo y Akari corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta adentrarse en el corazón del bosque encantado

- Shippo creo que ya no nos siguen, que te parece si nos escondemos – dijo Akari observando a su alrededor

- Sí tienes razón, mira escondámonos alla – dijo Shippo señalando un gran árbol con un hueco en el fondo

Los dos se metieron dentro del hueco, Naraku se percató de que ambos chicos se habían escondido en algún lugar del sitio, por lo cual fue inspeccionando, junto con Kohaku, cada lugar en el área. Cuando Kohaku y Naraku cada vez se acercaban más y más al árbol en donde Kagome y Shippo se mantenían escondidos, Shippo recordó las palabras de Kagome y sus demás amigos, "no permitas que la atrapen", Shippo se armo de valor y miro a Naraku y Kohaku.

- Akari, cuando salga de aquí, ire contra Naraku y Kohaku, mientras aprovecha para escapar, al menos podré detenerlos hasta que te alejes de su alcance – dijo Shippo lanzandole una mirada fugaz a Akari

En ese momento, Shippo salió de su escondite y cuando Naraku y Kohaku se percataron de su presencia, Shippo les lanzo algunos de sus trucos...

- Es la hora Akari, escapa!!! – exclamó Shippo

Mientras Shippo distraía a Naraku y Kohaku, Akari salió rápidamente y huyó con la mirada sombría.

- Shippo cuidate mucho!!! – grito Akari mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas

Sin detenerse, Akari corrió a través del bosque, no miró atrás ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que había salido del bosque y ahora se encontraba en las afueras, ahí había un río y el anochecer ya no tardaría en llegar. Cuando se percato de aquello, sus ojos esmeralda divisaron a una niña pequeña de no más de 8 años que tomaba agua.

- Quién eres? – preguntó Akari desconfiando

- Hola mi nombre es Rin, cuál es el tuyo? – dijo Rin sonriente

- Me llamo Akari – dijo ella respirando profundamente pues aun seguia muy agitada por la distancia que habia corrido

- Pero por qué estas tan agitada? Además tu no eres de aquí verdad? – preguntó Rin interesada

- Es solo que escape de un tal Naraku y tienes razón yo no soy de esta epoca

- Ya veo, deberías descansar además si Naraku te persigue debes estar preparada, el es muy poderoso

- Rin qué haces? – dijo una voz imponente

- Señor Sesshoumaru, solo conversaba con Akari, la persigue Naraku sabe – dijo Rin como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo

Cuando aquella sombra aparecio ante los tenues reflejos de la luna, Akari vio que aquel joven con esas ropas tan extrañas era además de todo muy atractivo pero su presencia causaba cierta frialdad. Cuando su vista fue subiendo poco a poco, se topo con una mirada, una mirada que ella conocía muy bien.

El youkai miro con frialdad a la persona con la que Rin se encontraba hablando, pudo notar que aquella chica no emitia aroma alguno de humana y mucho menos de youkai o hanyu. Mientras su cuerpo era embargado por una sensación de paz, su mirada no pudo evitar toparse con unos ojos esmeralda que lo observaban fijamente, esa mirada tan penetrante e intensa, cuando recordo donde había visto aquella hermosa mirada, sintio como una sensación extraña le recorria las venas.

Akari sintió su cuerpo estremecer al recordar de donde había visto esa mirada, esa mirada que por tanto tiempo le había inspirado miedo, pero que sin embargo, la había cautivado por su brillo especial la noche anterior. Continuo observando la mirada del youkai que de nuevo había emitido ese brillo, esa chispa que podía cambiar lo frío e indiferente de ese mirar.

Sesshoumaru, pensaba para sí mismo en la mirada de la joven y también se preguntaba que era aquella sensación que le recorria la sangre y por que de pronto tenía ganas de sonreir, porque aquella chica lo había hipnotizado con tan sólo una mirada de esos ojos verdes como el bosque que se extendia a lo largo del Sengoku.

Ambos rápidamente apartaron sus vistas y se limitaron a ver a la pequeña Rin, quien soltó una pequeña risita al ver la actitud de su amo para Akari y viceversa.

- Creo que aquí habrá algo – dijo Rin en susurro

- Dime quién eres tu? – preguntó Sesshoumaru

- Mi nombre es Akari y por lo que se tu nombre es Seshoumaru y también se que eres el medio hermano de Inu Yasha – afirmó Akari

- Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó el youkai fríamente

- Es porque lo conozco, no se si te hayas dado cuenta pero una presencia un tanto indeseable está aquí, es porque Naraku y todos ellos se encuentran aquí e Inu Yasha, Kagome y los demás estan peleando contra el y todo por mi causa, no es justo – dijo Akari bajando la mirada

- Por tu causa?

- Así es, Naraku busca algo que yo tengo y sinceramente no sé porque me sobreprotegen tanto, yo me valgo por mi propio poder, no tienen porque arriesgarse si yo podría haberle hecho frente sola – dijo Akari con un poco de coraje y rabia en sus palabras

Cuando Sesshoumaru se percato de lo entrecortado de la voz de Akari, un impulso se estaba apoderando de el, deseaba con todo su ser consolar a aquella chica, haciendole sentir querida y acompañada. Pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo y seguir con su actitud

- Así que piensas que eres alguien con suficiente poder para derrotar a Naraku? Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó Sesshoumaru arrogantemente

- Que por qué no lo hice? Tu por qué crees? Porque todos me decían "vete Akari vete, no dejes que Naraku te atrape" – dicho esto ultimo, unos pequeños cristales bajaron de su mirada y fueron acariciando sus mejillas

- Entonces no tienes tanto poder del que hablas, pero dime que eres? No desprendes ese aroma de lo humanos y tampoco tienes la presencia de un youkai o un hanyu

- Claro que tengo el suficiente poder y soy una humana

- Con que eres una humana, por tu bien te digo que me digas ahora mismo que es lo que busca Naraku de ti

- Qué busca de mi? Algo llamado el Cristal de las 1 000 Cenizas y sólo se que me necesita viva aunque no se para qué

- Entonces esto no es mi asunto, arreglatelas como puedas, demuestra el poder que según tu, dices tener

- Que me las arregle como pueda? Qué crees que he estado haciendo toda mi vida?

- Cuidado humana, no me hagas perder la paciencia

- Ay no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, además tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar

- Ah si? Cómo cuáles?

- Como saber cómo demonios le hago para poder manejar mis poderes – dijo Akari fastidiada

- En eso yo podría ayudarte – dijo una voz entre los árboles

- Tú!!! Dime donde esta Shippo, qué le has hecho tu y Naraku – dijo Akari con desprecio y rabia

- El zorro está desmayado, Naraku se acerca, sólo he venido a decirte que tu podras sacar tus poderes mientras peleas, si quieres dominarlos tienes que practicar con todas tus fuerzas, tu tienes un don por lo que escuche de Naraku, puedes manejar cualquier arma a tu alcance o hacer una con tu propia energía, pero si haces lo ultimo, tendrás que saber como manejarlo, ahora debo irme, él se acerca – dijo Kohaku sombriamente

Cuando Kohaku logro escabullirse entre las sombras de los árboles, Akari sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba, sentía una presencia muy maligna y el hecho de no tener ninguna arma a su alcance la hacia temer aun más

- Gracias por tu ayuda – dijo en susurro – ahora manos a la obra, donde puedo encontrar un arco o una espada

- Señor Sesshoumaru, ayudémosla, al menos quedemonos con ella hasta que Inu Yasha o alguno de ellos aparezca – dijo Rin angustiada

- Rin esto no nos incumbe, vamonos – volvió a decir Sesshoumaru con su habitual frialdad aunque en el fondo deseaba ayudarle, por alguna extraña razon, a esa humana

- Pero señor Sesshoumaru – repitió Rin

- Amo bonito con que aquí se encontraba – dijo un Jaken exhausto

- Llegas tarde Jaken, ya nos vamos – dijo Sesshoumaru pasando junto a Jaken

- Amo bonito quien es esa chica? – preguntó Jaken con interés

- Eso no interesa, vamonos

Mientras ellos comenzaban a alejarse, Akari encontro un arco, seguramente aquel chico lo habia dejado ahí para ella, pero entonces por que se encontraba sirviendo a Naraku. Sin dudar lo tomó y de pronto una presencia extraña se acercaba al lugar, era como si un mismo diablo se acercará

- Vaya vaya, con que aquí estabas – dijo una voz entre las sombras

- Naraku, dime que le has hecho a mis amigos? – dijo Akari desafiante

- Digamos que se encuentran ocupados con mis extensiones, ahora que estas sola, tú vendras conmigo – dijo Naraku con malicia

- Ni loca iré contigo – dijo Akari

- Señor Sesshoumaru, qué haremos? – preguntó Rin angustiada

- Nada, esto no es asunto nuestro, vámonos ahora – dijo Sesshoumaru secamente

- Naraku te propongo un trato, si me vences me ire contigo sin oponer resistencia, pero si venzo te iras de aquí junto con todos tus engendros, te parece? – dijo Akari sonriente

- Muy bien, veremos el poder del Cristal en la sangre de una humana – dijo Naraku triunfante

Naraku fue tras Akari, quien no pudo reaccionar muy bien ante los movimientos de Naraku, ella no tenía flechas y pensó que había sido un error haberle propuesto tal cosa a Naraku. En ese momento es absorta de sus pensamientos pues había sentido una herida muy profunda en su brazo derecho...

....................................................................................................................................

- Ese olor es de sangre y viene de... Akari!! – dijo Inu Yasha alarmado

- Qué?? No puede ser, acaso Naraku ha dado con Akari?? – preguntó una angustiada Sango

- Inu Yasha ve rápido, Sango y yo nos encargaremos de Kagura y estos demonios – dijo el houshi

- Bien, haganse cargo – dijo Inu Yasha guardando a colmillo de acero

Mientras Inu Yasha iba a través del bosque en ayuda de Akari...

....................................................................................................................................

- Jajaja, no pensé que fueras tan débil – dijo Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Esto... Esto aun no termina, toma esto – dijo Akari con un enojo tan grande que toda la tierra comenzo a estremecerse

Jaken y Rin miraban con horror la escena que estaba sucediendo, de Akari, una gran energia comenzo a invadir su aura haciendola una presencia fuerte y sobre todo temible, Sesshoumaru no se había inmutado pero reconocía que esa humana no era común. Akari sintio recorrer por todo su cuerpo un escalofrio y de pronto sintio como de sus manos salía una descarga de energia muy poderosa que creyo que en ese mismo momento, todo su cuerpo estallaria. Esta energia fue liberada y se impactó directamente contra Naraku...

- No puede ser, el Cristal ha despertado – dijo Naraku admirando el aura tan poderosa que rodeaba a Akari

- Señor Sesshoumaru qué sucede? – dijo Rin tratando de mantener el equilibrio pues la tierra aun temblaba

- Esa chica, tiene un poder increíble – dijo Sesshoumaru sin apartar la vista de Akari

- Lo ves Naraku? Puedo ganarte – dijo Akari agitada

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Naraku soberbiamente

De pronto, Naraku soltó su veneno y era bastante poderoso, Akari penso en Rin y convoco un campo de protección que envolvio a Rin, Jaken y Sesshoumaru, protegiendoles del veneno. Cuando este se disipo lo suficiente por el aura de Akari, esta dejo el campo y se dirigió con paso firme a Naraku, quedo a unos cuantos metros de el

- Naraku muere!! Flechas del Apocalipsis!!!! – dice Akari mientras un montón de flechas de fuego comienzan a salir del arco que tenía en la mano derecha

- No puedo creerlo, esas flechas que salen de su arco no son más que su energía o deberia decir la energia del fragmento y el cristal fusionados – dice Naraku sorprendido

Naraku no logró esquivar todas las flechas, su cuerpo había sido partido y solo quedaba su cabeza y una parte el cuello a la espalda. Sin embargo, un número considerable de espiritus se lo llevaron de ahí y no sin antes, dándole una advertencia a Akari...

- Ahora deseo más el poder de tu sangre, nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas Akari – dijo Naraku con una gran sonrisa

Cuando Naraku se marchó, el aura que rodeaba a Akari se desvaneció y ella cayo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente

- Maldición, ese maldito salió con vida – dijo Akari tratando de respirar

Akari cayo desmayada segundos después, Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken, que habían visto todo lo ocurrido vieron como se desvanecía el aura de la chica y se acercaron solo un poco a ella, mientras que Sesshoumaru veía al cielo.

- Esa chica, es verdad, tiene mucho poder dentro... pero me preguntó como la utilizará Naraku si algún día logra llevársela – pensaba Sesshoumaru

- Señor Sesshoumaru ayudémosla o al menos quedemonos con ella hasta que Kagome llegue, Akari nos protegió y aunque se que no nos haría daño ese veneno de todas maneras le agradezco ese acto – dijo Rin con preocupación

- No te preocupes Rin, no necesito ayuda – dijo arrogantemente Akari

- Dudo mucho que en el estado en que te encuentras puedas apenas ponerte de pie y mucho menos enfrentar a Naraku si regresa – contestó Sesshoumaru

- Claro que puedo además conmigo basta, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, yo sola puedo ponerme de pie

- Entiende – dijo el youkai impaciente mirando a los ojos a Akari y en esa mirada puede sentir como Akari había cambiado su mirar tranquilo al mirar soberbio y desafiante

- Entiende tú, no necesito nada de nadie

- Entonces ponte de pie

- Qué crees que hago? – mencionó sarcásticamente - Oh no puede ser, más de sus monstruos, acaso ese maldito no se cansa

Un centenar de espiritus se estaban aproximando al lugar en donde Akari y Sesshoumaru se encontraban

- Malditos – exclamó Akari enfurecida poniendose de pie

De su mano izquierda salio un destello rojo que al ser lanzado adquirio la forma de una flecha, una flecha bastante grande que, sin hacer contacto alguno con los demonios, los acabo sin dejar rastro de ellos

- Lo ves? Me he puesto de...

Akari no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues volvió a caer desmayada, después de utilizar tanto poder, su cuerpo y mente estaban totalmente cansados, ella había utilizado más poder del que se hubiera imaginado que utilizaría en toda su vida

- Amo bonito qué piensa hacer? – preguntó Jaken

- Nos quedaremos aquí – dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente mientras que en pensamientos – Esta chica no es humana ni un youkai o hanyu y aunque tiene una presencia sobrenatural y poderosa, necesita controlar la energía que expulsa cuando se enfada o libra una batalla –

....................................................................................................................................

Mientras Akari aún se encontraba desmayada, en el bosque, Inu Yasha y compañía ya habían encontrado a Kagome quien sólo se encontraba desmayada, al reaccionar se da cuenta de que Akari no estaba con ellos y se dispone a correr en dirección a la que había visto alejarse a la Anciana, Shippo y Akari

- Kagome espera!! – grita el hanyu

- Creo que esta muy preocupada por Akari como para escucharte Inu Yasha – dice Sango

- No lo sé pero me parece demasiado extraño que Kagura y todos los demas montruos se alejaran del lugar – dice el houshi pensando

Al poco tiempo se topan con una aturdida Anciana quien se encontraba levemente herida, Kagome les había ordenado a Sango y Miroku que se encargaran de la anciana mientras ella buscaba a Akari y a Shippo, por ordenes de Inu yasha, había subido a su espalda y ahora iban a mayor velocidad... Varios minutos después, Kagome encontro a Shippo desmayado y lo acogió entre sus brazos, la preocupación por Akari crecía aun más en ella...

- Akari... Y si Naraku logro llevarsela? – decía Kagome con culpa

- No pienses eso, pero hay algo extraño por aquí, puedo percibir el olor de Sesshoumaru – dijo Inu Yasha pero en pensamientos – No puedo detectar el aroma de Akari, cuando la conocí tampoco pude detectar su aroma, espero que este bien si no Kagome se pondrá muy triste

- No me lo voy a perdonar si ese maldito se la llevo, ojalá este bien – sollozaba Kagome

....................................................................................................................................

Mientras ellos se dirigían al río, Akari estaba despertando lentamente...

- Ay me duele todo ToT, pensé que sólo había sido un sueño mío pero dónde está Kagome? Cierto, tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo Akari incorporandose

- No no espera qué haces? No estas en condiciones de ponerte de pie – decía Rin preocupada

- Pero tengo que buscar a Kagome – decía Akari muy angustiada

- Pero...

- Rin déjala, si dice ser poderosa entonces debe aprender a ser fuerte y soportar el dolor – decía el youkai

- Vaya vaya, al fin concuerdo contigo, ahora si me disculpan debo irme – dijo Akari poniéndose de pie pero en cuanto hizo eso... - Ayyyy me duele mucho mi cuerpo – dijo antes de caer de rodillas pues su cuerpo estaba terrible por dentro

- Akari... - dijo Rin en susurró

- No, no no me voy a dar por vencida – dijo Akari decidida

Rin la veía con mucha preocupación y Jaken solo se admiraba de la gran fuerza que emitía aquel ser, Sesshoumaru por su parte solo la observaba con una actitud de indiferencia pero en su mente, recordaba aquella imagen, lo que le había pasado al igual que Akari hace mucho tiempo...

Flash Back

¿?: Vamos Sesshoumaru levántate!!! El heredero de mis tierras no debe mostrar debilidad

- Lo intento padre pero ya no puedo más – decía Sesshoumaru débilmente

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, muestra el poder de tu sangre – dijo Inutaisho imponentemente

- Pero padre, usted no me dice cómo hacerlo, no me dice cómo levantarme si he perdido – decía Sesshoumaru mientras unas lagrimillas salían de sus dorados ojos

- Sesshoumaru quiero que siempre tengas presente que la batalla se dará por terminada si desistes, mientras sigas de pie siempre tendrás la esperanza de no caer de nuevo y si lo hicieses, una vez más te levantarías por la sed del triunfo, ahora ponte de pie!! – dijo Inutaisho

Con un gran esfuerzo, Sesshoumaru logró ponerse de pie y su mirada lucía satisfecha mientras que la de su padre se mostraba orgullosa de su hijo, no por el hecho de que no cayera o se rindiera, simplemente sonreía por el hecho de ver crecer tanto a su hijo...

- Padre lo logré!! – decía felizmente Sesshoumaru

- Bien hecho, hijo – afirmaba orgulloso el youkai

Fin Flash Back

- Casi lo logro, pero porque no puedo ponerme de pie? Por favor tengo que buscar a Kagome – decía Akari seriamente

Mientras Akari se encontraba resolviendo sus problemas, no se percató de que los ojos fríos de un youkai, habían cambiado a unos melancólicos y preocupados que eran dirigidos únicamente a ella...

**Continuará......................................................**

Akeru: Bueno aquí termina el capi n.n

Sesshoumaru: Con que derecho cuentas mi pasado?

Akeru: Ay no te enojes además fue lindo lo que tu papi sentía por ti

Kaissa: Ella tiene razón fue lindo así

Sesshoumaru: Mejor quedense calladas uuU

Akeru: Ya pues no te enfades, pero bueno hasta aquí llega el capi y porfis dejenme muchos reviews aunque sea para darme criticas, las acepto porque se que este capi no fue nada bueno en lo absoluto

Inu Yasha: Si compadezcanse de ella

Kaissa: Inu baka ¬¬

Akeru: Inu Yasha ¬¬ ahora si vas a ver!! Kagome!!! Inu Yasha me está bajando el autoestima!!!

Inu Yasha: No no ya disculpame no le digas nada – dice mientras se aleja corriendo -

Akeru: Jejeje se la creyó, Kagome no está aquí pero ya me libre de una molesta carga n.n, pero bueno nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización que tardará según el número de reviews tenga

Sesshoumaru: Pues creo que tardara mucho ¬¬

Akeru: Por qué a mi?? Que se trae la familia de inu contra mi?? Siempre me hacen enojar YoY

Kaissa: Al menos recuperaste el ánimo n.nU

Akeru: Si quizás tengas razón pero bueno solo les agradezco a SAYO-YUKISHIRO, BUNNY SAITO y a ti KAISSA, gracias por el apoyo!!! Me hace sentir feliz saber que al menos tres personas siguen mi historia YoY

Kaissa: Ya tranquila verás que para la próxima habrán más n.n

Akeru: Ojalá u.u pero hasta entonces nos veremos de nuevo en la siguiente actualización n.n

Todos: Mata ne!!

Akeru: Una cosa más, REVIEWS!!! Sólo aprieten el botoncito morado de abajo k dice GO, bye y besos a todos!! n.n


	6. Capítulo VI: Realidades de un destino

Akeru: Hola de nuevo a todos!! Ya regresé y estoy muy contenta porque recibi muchos reviews esta vez!! n.n

Inu Yasha: Lo que es estar desesperada ¬¬U

Kaissa: n.nU, ya sabíamos de antemano que todo esto no empezaría a menos que este par se pelearan u.uU

Akeru: No!! Esta vez no será así porque estoy muy contenta n.n

Inu Yasha: Ja! No lo entiendo, al igual que Kagome tu haces un montón de esas pruebas y según dijiste mientras llorabas ayer en tu almohada, que habías pasado con bajas notas y que reprobarías una ¬¬

Akeru: Este... bueno sí pasé con 6 y reprobe una materia pero aun así estoy contenta n.nXXX y no andes contando cosas que no te incumben además cómo supiste eso ¬¬

Inu Yasha: Feh! Que pregunta, si tu horrible llanto se escuchaba por toda la región ¬¬

Akeru: Baka ¬¬

Kaissa: n.nU yo creo que mejor empezamos con el fic no creen?

Sesshoumaru: Pierdes el tiempo, esos perdedores sólo se la pasarán peleando ¬¬

Akeru: Eso no es verdad y para demostrartelo les presento el sexto capitulo de este fic!! Ojalá les guste porque lo escribí estando inspirada n.n

Inu Yasha: Ja! De seguro pensabas en...Auch!! – Akeru lo golpea en la cabeza –

Akeru: No lo digas Inu Yasha ¬¬, ahora si pasemos al fic n.n

Sesshoumaru y Kaissa: u.uU

Inu Yasha: ¬¬U

Akeru: Y ya saben, ni Inu ni Co son de mi propiedad, aunque Sesshoumaru es un gran amigo mío verdad?? n.n

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬

Akeru:Tomaré eso como un si n.nU recuerdalo siempre ehh (Pienso que toy a punto de morir n.nU)

....................................................................................................................................

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capítulo VI: Realidades de un destino**

En el corazón del bosque, Kagome e Inu Yasha continuaban tras Akari, Sango y Miroku se habían quedado a cuidar de la Anciana y de Shippo

- Inu Yasha... ya has encontrado el aroma de mi prima? – preguntaba Kagome preocupada

- Si, puedo percibir levemente el aroma de su sangre pero... - decía Inu Yasha dudando

- Pero qué? – dijo una Kagome angustiada

- También puedo detectar el aroma de... Sesshoumaru – exclamó el hanyu

- Pero cómo? Inu Yasha apresúrate!! Sesshoumaru pudo haberle hecho algo a Akari – gritó Kagome

- Si Kagome ya lo sé – dijo el hanyu un poco fastidiado

....................................................................................................................................

- Ay que bien!! Por fin lo logré – dijo Akari sonriente

- Akari finalmente lo lograste!!- exclamó Rin feliz

- Sipi!! Ahora voy con Kagome!!

- Ni lo intentes, esa humana y el híbrido de Inu Yasa se están acercando y no dudo que pronto te encuenten – dijo Sesshoumaru con su habitual frialdad

- Qué? En serio!! Eso es maravilloso – dijo Akari – Auch!! – exclamó pues había vuelto a tropezar y a caer de rodillas

- Akari!! Estas bien? – preguntó Rin

- Si Rin no te preocupes, sólo me resbale n.nU – contestó Akari

Mientras Akari descansaba sentada junto con Rin, Jaken observó que su amo había adoptado una expresión diferente, cosa que el jamás había visto, su amo siempre miraba a todos sin mostrar expresión alguna o en dado caso, repulsión, pero ahora su mirada era suave y tampoco mostraba indiferencia o frialdad alguna, al contrario, su vista emitía un brillo especial pero lo más extraño de todo era que la dueña de esa mirada era aquella chica extraña, pero el por qué? Aun no lo sabía

- Amo Sesshoumaru podría decirme por qué estamos aquí y no nos hemos ido ya?, si Inu Yasha está cerca ya no hay de qué preocuparse con esa chiquilla – dijo Jaken

- Hay cosas que quiero saber acerca de esta chica – respondió Sesshoumaru sin apartar la vista de Akari

- Amo acaso... acaso usted quiere saber qué es lo que Naraku quiere de ella? – preguntó Jaken intimidado

- Algo más que eso – respondió Sesshoumaru

Jaken (pensando): Qué será lo que el amo Sesshoumaru quiere saber de esa chiquilla? Y además porque adopta esa mirada con tan sólo verla... será que usted amo se ha... no no no, eso no puede ser, además de todo apenas la conoció, será mejor que me quite esas ideas, ella es una humana y esa es la especie que más le desagrada al amo Sesshoumaru a excepción de Rin, aunque esta humana no despide aroma alguno de su raza, más bien se percibe tranquilidad y emite una presencia que es algo extraña... pareciera como del tipo... divino... acaso eso es lo que el amo Sesshoumaru quiere saber... - pensaba hasta ser interrumpido por la voz de Kagome

- Akari!!! Prima estás bien? – preguntó Kagome dirigiendose rápidamente hacia ella

- Sesshoumaru maldito! Qué le has hecho – exclamó Inu Yasha empuñando a Colmillo de Acero

- Inu Yasha te equivocas, tu hermano no me hizo daño, lo que pasó fue que tuve una batalla contra ese maldito de Naraku – dijo Akari con rabia

- Qué dices? Acaso te enfrentaste directamente contra Naraku? – preguntó Kagome

- Que esperabas, no iba a seguir huyendo además fue mejor así

- Inu Yasha quiero que me expliquen qué demonios es ella, no desprende ese desagradable olor de humana ni de ninguna clase – preguntó Sesshoumaru quien había permanecido en silencio

- Sesshoumaru... entonces tenía razón, es verdad que ella no desprende aroma alguno pero... supongo que tú también pudiste percibir una presencia poderosa mientras peleaba contra Naraku o me equivoco? – dijo el hanyu seriamente

- Así es, si es cierto que ella posee ese Cristal, quiere decir que...

- Pertenece a la raza divina o.o – exclamó Jaken sorprendido

- Pero a qué se refieren? Cómo que Akari pertenece a la raza divina, no lo entiendo – dijo Kagome alterada

- Veras Kagome, por lo que se en esta época existen tres tipos de razas en la tierra, los youkais, los hanyus y los humanos, pero... - dijo Inu Yasha apesadumbrado

- En las tierras sagradas existen sólo los seres divinos que a su vez se dividen en dos partes, los que controlan los infiernos y los que controlan los paraísos – interrumpió Miroku quien había llegado junto con Sango, la anciana y Shippo

- Se dice que los infiernos se componen de nueve círculos concéntricos en los que se acumulan todo tipo de odios, maldades y quienes entran ahí, es decir los pecadores, son los pilares humanos que sufren los más fuertes tormentos que algún ser haya podido sufrir a manos de esos controladores – dijo la Anciana sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de tan sólo imaginarlo

- Así es, pero en los cielos... quienes entran son llamados iluminados, pero así como en los infiernos hay pilares humanos, en los cielos son pilares espirituales – dijo Inu Yasha

- Espera, esos pilares espirituales de los que hablas, por qué poderes son hechos o mantenidos? – preguntó Kagome calmandose un poco

- Son hechos por los poderes de los 7 dioses y son vigilados por los 14 guardianes celestiales – contestó Inu Yasha

- Esperen, pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso? – preguntó Akari

- Acaso... acaso esa chica es una de las guardianas espirituales? O.o – dijo Jaken consternado

- Me temo que también podría ser... una diosa – dijo el houshi pensando

- Qué... qué acabas de decir? Creo que no escuche bien acaso quieren decirme que yo... yo soy algo divino? o.o – dijo Akari entrando en un estado de shock

- Posiblemente así sea señorita Akari – exclamó el houshi

- Disculpen la interrupción pero alguno de ustedes me podría explicar que fue ese extraño poder que rodeo a Akari?, yo también pude sentir que algo muy poderoso y a la vez imponente emanaba del cuerpo de Akari – dijo Rin

- Si, aunque estuvimos muy lejos de aquí, claramente pude sentir una presencia bastante poderosa – dijo Sango

- Ahora que lo mencionan, antes de caer desmayada, también pude sentir la presencia de la perla – afirmó Kagome

- Ya veo, entonces Akari, es verdad que tú posees un fragmento de la perla fusionado con el Cristal, demo... donde puede estar – dijo la Anciana

- Lo tiene en la sangre – dijo Inu Yasha sorprendiendo a todos – cuando fue herida por Naraku, pude percibir una extraña mezcla de poderes y presencias, he de pensar que tú también pudiste oler esa extraña mezcla o no Sesshoumaru?

- Sí claro que pude percibir ese aroma – dijo el youkai mostrandose indiferente y haciendo una breve pausa entre pensamientos: es por ello que Naraku dijo que ahora deseaba más el poder de la sangre de esta chica – Sin duda, Naraku planea apoderarse de los poderes de esta chica y así podría obtener la forma completa de un youkai, pero qué tonto

- Pero aun no nos han explicado lo que sucedió – dijo el monje Miroku

- Pues ella y yo nos encontramos aquí mientras escapaba de aquí pero minutos después, Kohaku apareció y... - comenzó a decir Rin hasta ser interrumpida por Sango

- Que Kohaku estuvo aquí? – preguntó la exterminadora con esperanzas

- Así es, y le dijo a Akari que podría sacar más poder del que tiene si practicaba y desapareció entre las sombras dejandole un arco sin ninguna flecha – dijo Rin recordando

- Un arco sin flechas? Entonces como es que pudiste defenderte de Naraku? – preguntó Kagome extrañada

- Eso fue lo más extraño de todo, ella sacó centenares de flechas de no sé donde – dijo Rin

- Parecían flechas de fuego y justo antes fue cuando se comenzó a sentir la presencia que rodeaba a Akari por completo – dijo Jaken sin dar crédito aun a lo que había visto

- Esas flechas fueron hechas por su energía y logró lastimar lo suficiente a Naraku como para que este empleara la huída y se fuera de aquí – dijo Sesshoumaru quien aun pensaba en las palabras de Naraku

- Pero después de que se marchó, muchos demonios y espiritus llegaron a atacar a Akari

- Y yo me enoje bastante – dijo Akari cabizbaja

- Y sacó una flecha más del arco, pero esta flecha era una sola y bastante grande que logro acabar con todos los demonios sin ni siquiera tocarlos – aseguro Jaken

- Pero después de eso cayó desmayada y ha tratado de ponerse de pie hasta entonces – dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa

- Eso es lo que menos importa – dijo Akari poniendose de pie una vez más – Tengo cuentas pendientes contra Naraku, así que vamos tras el, no debe estar muy lejos – decía mientras estaba a punto de caminar y... - Ayyy ya me duele YoY – dijo cayendo una vez más de rodillas (N/A: Jejeje lo sé, choca que se caiga tantas veces pero es la ultima lo prometo!! n.nU)

- Akari No estás en condiciones de levantarte y mucho menos de caminar – dijo Kagome con ternura

- Kagome tiene razón, debes descansar – dijo Sango

- Es lógico que este tan cansada, no cualquiera que pelea contra Naraku y sale vivo de esa batalla, salga ileso del todo, señorita Akari debo reconocer que usted posee bastantes poderes, logro lastimar de consideración a Naraku y salió con vida después de haber utilizado tanta energía por primera vez – dijo el houshi acercandose poco a poco a Akari tomandola de las manos – Señorita si me permite decirlo, si tuviesemos hijos juntos... auch!! – exclamó con dolor el monje tras recibir una cachetada tipo mega patrocinada por Sango – XoX

- Excelencia mejor no lo intente n.nXXX – dijo Sango furiosa

- Ese Miroku, no importa la situación, sus mañas nunca cambiarán ¬¬U – dijo Shippo

- Bien Sesshoumaru, supongo que te debemos a ti y a Rin las gracias por haber acompañado a Akari hasta que llegamos – dijo Kagome

- Ahorratelas humana, yo sólo quería saber acerca del origen de esa chica y también porque no se podía percibir el aroma de humana que se suponía debía poseer – dijo fríamente el youkai

- Pero que soberbio eres de verdad que no se cómo te puedes soportar tu mismo ¬¬ - dijo Akari

- Insolente, si no pudiste derrotar a Naraku cómo te atreves a retarme? – dijoel youkai viendola muy feo

- A ver, por qué será que no lo derrote? – dijo la chica como pensando la respuesta – será acaso porque APENAS SABÍA LO QUE PODÍA HACER – grito Akari furiosa

Todos menos Sesshoumaru: O.O le acaba de gritar a Sesshoumaru – dijeron al unísono

- Insolente cómo te atreves a hablarme así, acaso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo? – dijo Sesshoumaru indignado

- Claro que se con qué tipo de ser estoy hablando!! Con un arrogante, soberbio y orgulloso demonio que piensa que todos los seres a su alrededor son inferiores a el!! – exclamó Akari aun más furiosa

- Akari... será mejor que no lo sigas provocando n.nUU – dijo Kagome con la voz apagada

- Señorita Akari será mejor que haga caso a lo que la señorita Kagome le dice – dijo el houshi mirando de reojo a Sesshoumaru

- Jaken, Rin, vámonos, ya averigue todo lo que quería saber – dijo Sesshoumaru retirandose el lugar

- Ja! Lo sabía, se está retirando porque sabe que lo que digo es cierto ¬¬ – dijo Akari burlescamente

- Con que derecho te atreves a decir que yo soy el arrogante, cuando tu crees que por poseer el Cristal y por la remota idea de ser una guardiana divina, puedes desafiar a cuanto ser se te presente, no intentes hacerte la valiente cuando te respaldas por poderes que aun no sabes controlar – dijo Sesshoumaru mirando a Akari

- Eso no es verdad, no soy como tú, yo peleo por mí y por mis amigos no por mostrarle a todos que soy mucho mejor y más fuerte – dijo Akari bastante enojada pero a la vez intimidada por la cercania de Sesshoumaru (N/A: Ya saben que los hanyus y youkais corren a una gran velocidad, pues eso hizo Sesshoumaru quedando frente a frente con Akari, aunque el es más alto n.nU)

- No me retes – susurró el youkai

- No tiene nada de malo que sea un poco competitiva – le contestó Akari

Mientras ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, Sesshoumaru notó que la expresión de Akari era de un verde intenso y además de todo reflejaban orgullo, valentía y sobre todo se mostraba desafiante pero su presencia era bastante tranquilizadora y pudo sentir de nuevo como una sensación le embargaba la sangre y lo hacía calmarse y transformar su mirada, que había vuelto a ser fría, de vuelta a la melancólica. Akari por su parte, pudo observar que los ojos de Sesshoumaru eran de un dorado bastante penetrante e intimidante pero también reflejaban un brillo y una presencia protectora

Akari (pensando): Esta sensación, es como si mi corazón me dijera que con el estoy protegida y... complementada, ese brillo que emiten sus ojos, es idéntico al ser con el que soñaba... pero qué tonterías pienso – exclamó dentro de su mente desviando al mismo tiempo su mirada hacia el río

Sesshoumaru (pensando): No cabe duda de que es valiente y sobre todo especial pero también es hermosa... acaso ella es aquella chica con la que he soñado últimamente?... no qué tonterías estoy pensando – pensaba hasta interrumpir sus pensamientos desviando la mirada

Todos los presentes, estaban bastante sorprendidos pues jamás habían conocido a alguien que desafiara a tal grado a Sesshoumaru y mucho menos habían conocido a algun ser que saliera con vida o ileso después de decirle tales cosas al taiyoukai

- Pero qué pasa ahí? O.O – dijeron todos en susurro

- Rin Jaken... vamonos – dijo el taiyoukai dandole la espalda a Akari

- Haii – dijeron Rin y Jaken al unísono

Inu Yasha se había percatado de lo que había sucedido con Sesshoumaru y Akari y sin poder contener la duda fue hacia Sesshoumaru:

- Seshoumaru...

- Qué quieres? – dijo Sesshoumaru con desprecio

- Dime... acaso te has enamorado de Akari? – susurró Inu Yasha por lo bajo

- Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? n.nXXX tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso acerca de los humanos ¬¬ - dijo Sesshoumaru comenzando a desear matar ahí mismo a Inu Yasha

- Pero ahora que te has enterado que no es una humana, sólo en apariencia, te gusta verdad? n.n – dijo el hanyu de lo más inocente

- Eso es de comprenderse señor Sesshoumaru – dijo Miroku que había llegado sin ser visto – ella es muy bonita, valiente, desafiante y además de todo poderosa – decía el monje pensando sus posibilidades con Akari

- Tú que demonios haces aquí? n.nXXX – preguntó Sesshoumaru haciendo uso de su autocontrol

- Anda Sesshoumaru, confiesa, te gusta o – preguntaba el pequeño kitsune quien al igual que Miroku paso desapercibido

- Te enamoraste de ella – dijo Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha si de verdad tu y tus amigos aprecian su vida, será mejor que no se metan en cosas que no les incumbe u.uXXX – amenazó el youkai

- Señor Sesshoumaru no se altere, es de lo más normal que sienta algo por la señorita Akari – dijo el houshi con voz de comprensión

- Yo no estoy enamorado de ella y aunque así lo fuera mi vida amorosa no es asunto suyo!!! – exclamó muy disgustado

Sesshoumaru se marchó después de decir eso, seguido por Rin y Jaken quien también trataba de contener que una risita nerviosa saliera de su boca pues de verdad le alegraba mucho saber que su amo sentía por un ser algo más que despreció e indiferencia. Mientras ellos se alejaban, Akari se levantaba poco a poco con la ayuda de Kagome.

- Bien Akari, es mejor que regresemos ya a la aldea, necesitas descansar – dijo Kagome dulcemente

- Es verdad señorita Akari, suba a mi espalda que yo la llevaré con gusto – dijo el houshi incandose pero, de nuevo, siendo victima de la maldición en su mano

- Eso si que no, Kirara la llevará ¬¬ - dijo la exterminadora preparando la artillería de su mano

- Akari no confíes en ese monje, es un depravado ¬¬ - aseguró Shippo

- Pero si yo... YoY

- Bien vámonos – ordeno Inu Yasha

Mientras cada grupo iba en direcciones opuestas, una chica y un youkai estaban siendo víctimas del juego del destino, su encuentro había llegado al fin tras muchas noches de sueños extraños en los que sólo se limitaban a observar la hermosa mirada del otro y a mantenerse tranquilos y sobre todo podían sentir como un tipo de sensación les embargaba las venas y ahora, el corazón

- Eras una realidad pero ahora es cosa del destino – susurraron ambos al unísono mientras se retiraban por lados opuestos

Pronto llegaría el momento en el que la ruleta de lo inevitable daría su veredicto al apartar los orgullos de ambos jóvenes para hacerlos reconocer el sentimiento que nacía en ellos pero, más que nada, en el fondo de sus sentimientos era donde se encontraba y florecía tal cual un capullo de sakuras en pleno invierno, algo asombroso y a la vez hermoso...

**Continuará...............**

Akeru: Cómo lo ven? n.n

Kaissa: Fue muy lindo YoY

Sesshoumaru: Esta vez te has excedido, como te atreves a poner todo eso!! – decía mientras comenzaba su transformación de youkai

Akeru: Sesshoumaru espera mira yo no he hecho nada que te deshonre como el orgulloso taiyoukai que eres n.nU, no puse que sintieras algo por una humana, deberías alegrarte, fue por un ser divino n.nU

Inu Yasha: Jajajajaja qué lindo!! Sesshoumaru ya cambió su forma de ser

Akeru: Inu Yasha n.nXXXX ya verás con Kagome!!!

Inu Yasha: Feh! Y crees que me engañarás esta vez ¬¬

Kaissa: Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha: Dejame terminar de hablar ¬¬X, ya sé que Kagome no esta así que...

Kaissa: Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: Que no molestes, como te decía ya se que ella no esta aquí así que no creas que caeré bajo tus engaños esta vez ¬¬XX

¿?: Osuwari!!!

Inu Yasha: Auch!! XoX, Kagome estás aquí pero cómo? o – se preguntaba mientras entraba en estado de shock

Kaissa: Yo quise advertirtelo n.nU

Akeru: Gracias Kagome n.n de verdad que por eso me caes tan bien n.n

Kagome: No te preocupes, además se lo merecía desde hace tiempo ¬¬

Akeru: Bueno ahora que a Inu Yasha lo hemos calmado, Sesshoumaru de verdad no tienes de que enfadarte además tu bien sabes que todo esto no ha pasado y tal vez no pasará así que no te enojes tanto n.nU

Sesshoumaru: Más vale que te alejes de mí porque estoy a punto de matarte n.nXXXX

Akeru: Que lindo pero yo soy muy joven y con muchas ilusiones por cumplir n.nUUU, mejor pasamos a los reviews:

**Nakuru Tsukishiro**

Akeru: Muchas gracias por tu review y ojalá puedas leer pronto los demás capis n.n

Inu Yasha: No te lo recomiendo, es una basura

Kagome: Osuwari

Inu Yasha: ¬¬XXX

**Sayo-Yukishiro:**

Akeru: Que bien que te siga gustando la historia y si, a Sesshoumaru se le hace bastante interesante la chica, pero por orgullo no lo demuestra ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: Te lo advierto, estoy a punto de estrangularte ¬¬XXX

Akeru: Ay si ya entendí, que genio ¬¬

**Natsumi-san**

Akeru: Lamento mucho que estes enferma u.u, pero no te preocupes por el review y de verdad tienes que continuar con tu fic esta my lindo

Inu Yasha: Oye yo no me burle de ti, sólo dije la verdad ¬¬

Akeru: Inu Yasha tienes que ser tan arrogante e insoportable?? n.nXXX

Inu Yasha: ¬¬

**Ana**

Akeru: Aquí ta otro capi más y no te preocupes, seguiré con este fic hasta el final n.n

Sesshoumaru: Desgraciadamente a menos que te pase un accidente y mueras ¬¬

Akeru: Me estas amenazando n.nU buaa!! Me quieres matar YoY

**Bunny Saito**

Akeru: Grax por el review, jejeje no importa, a cualquiera nos pasa, a veces andamos medio despistados

Inu Yasha: Te lo dice una experta ¬¬

Akeru: n.nU --- ¬¬XXX

**Kaissa**

Akeru: Amiga gracias por el review, pero no te hubieras desvelado mejor hubieras esperado al otro día

Kaissa: No hay problema

Akeru: Bueno gracias por el review y ojalá te haya gustado el capi

Kaissa: Sip

**Paola**

Akeru: Si ten por seguro que aparecerá pero falta un poco, ojala te haya gustado este capi y continues leyendola n.n

Inu Yasha: Lo repito, este fic es una tonteria

Akeru: ¬¬ Ahora que hemos terminado con esto, nos despedimos y ojalá dejen review, sólo aprieten el botoncito morado que dice go y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización

Todos: Mata ne!!!


	7. Capítulo VII: Un romance a la luz de las...

Akeru: Hola de nuevo a todos!!! n.n

Kaissa: Hola nOn

Akeru: Bien aquí les traigo otra actualización, pero antes por única ocasión responderé a los reviews desde ahora:

**Sayo Yukishiro**

Akeru: Si amiga tienes razón, Sesshoumaru jamás cambiara u.uU

Kaissa: Pero tienes razón se le nota n.n

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬

**Kalid**

Akeru: Que bueno que te gusta tanto el fic

Kaissa: A nosotras también nos destroza el corazón pensar que esta enamorado ToT

Akeru: Sipi YoYpero ojala te guste este capi n.n

**Fénixgirl**

Akeru: Si yo también me sorprendi al ver de lo que era capaz O.O

Kaissa: Aquí tienes otra actualización mas ojala te guste n.n

Inu Yasha: Feh! Esto es una tonteria ¬¬

**Natsumi-San**

Akeru: Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic n.n

Inu Yasha: A qué te refieres con eso de que no aprendi nada? Asi estoy bien que tiene de malo mi forma de ser ¬¬

Akeru: Y tu lo preguntas? u.uU

Inu Yasha: Sigo sin entender, pero de todas maneras yo nunca te pedí que me pusieras con ella, quien desearía estar con esa niña tonta ¬¬

Akeru: Inu Yasha no abuses de tu buena suerte, agradece que kagome no esta aquí u.uU

Inu Yasha: Feh! Ustedes dos son unas niñas tontas que no tienen nada que hacer y se ponen a escribir tonterias ¬¬

Akeru: ::.::dandole un golpe en la cabeza::.:: Inu Yasha no seas ingrato pero en fin amiga gracias x tu review y ojala t guste este capi n.n

**Bunny Saito**

Akeru: Si a mi tmb me causo gracia mientras lo hacia pero a el no le dio gracia alguna ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: Te lo advierto humana mi paciencia tiene limites ¬¬XX

Akeru: Si como digas u.uU, pero en fin te dire que estoy tratando de poner en practica eso que me dijiste y ojala me de resultado en esta actualizacion n.nU

Sesshoumaru: Me podrías explicar por qué tu y Kaissa no me dejaron leer lo que había aquí?

Akeru: Es porque no te interesaria tanto n.nU

Sesshoumaru: Más te vale ¬¬

Akeru: Bueno terminamos con los reviews, ahora pasemos con el capi y quedo muy largo pero de igual forma espero les guste

Kaissa: Se inspiro demasiado O.O

Inu Yasha: Lo repito, seguía pensando en... - recibe un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Akeru

Akeru: Inu Yasha no lo digas u.uU, pero en fin solo les quiero decir que si les gusta la serie de gundam wing, pueden leer mi nuevo fic titulado una nueva historia y una nueva batalla, creanme que necesita de su apoyo y no es yaoi n.n

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, Inu y Co no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo como personajes de este fic sin fines de lucro, ahora si pasemos a la actualizacion

....................................................................................................................................

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capítulo VII: Un romance a la luz de las estrellas**

El cielo se había oscurecido bastante en la época del Sengoku, y no era para menos, pues la noche había llegado muy rápidamente. Inu Yasha y los demás habían llegado desde hace más o menos 2 horas a la aldea y se encontraban platicando, era una charla bastante animada pues con las historias que Kagome y Akari contaban, habían logrado que la tensión por la pelea realizada hace más o menos 4 horas, se olvidara por un momento

- Si es verdad, yo hice que cayeras justo a los pies del profesor de literatura – dijo divertida una chica de mirar esmeralda

- Siii, además no termino en eso, me castigó durante una semana, la más larga de mi vida si me permites decirlo – dijo Kagome apesadumbrada

- Jejeje si pero si le hubieran visto la cara a Kagome en ese momento, se hubieran reído como nunca – dijo Akari sonriendo

- Me imagino – dijo Sango mientras una tímida sonrisa se formulaba en sus labios

- Pobre de ti Kagome, pero debió ser muy divertido – dijo un zorrito curioso

- Y eso no fue lo peor de todo, encima me puso a hacer los deberes que se suponia le tocarian a Eri y todo porque según el, cause un alboroto u.u

- Eso debio ser exasperante señorita Kagome – dijo el houshi

- Si, pero lo bueno fue que tome venganza – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Y que venganza, fuiste muy cruel conmigo ¬¬, imaginense que me despertaba tempranisimo todos los dias para que la fuera a ayudar con esos deberes, y encima tenia que correr para llegar a tiempo a mi escuela ToT para mi también fue la semana más larga de mi vida – dijo Akari bajando la vista

- Feh! Que tonterías son esas – dijo Inu Yasha

- Si Inu Yasha, concordamos en que fue una tontería recibir tal castigo – dijo Akari

- No me refiero a eso, más bien a lo tontas que fueron por obedecer las ordenes de un viejo – dijo el hanyu

- Inu Yasha... ABAJO!! – exclamó Kagome

- Inu Yasha, que arrogante eres ¬¬ por supuesto que teníamos que cumplir con esa orden puesto que si no lo hacíamos a Kagome la hubieran expulsado y su venganza hubiera sido peor u.uU – dijo Akari con un gotic en la sien

- Muchachos lamento interrumpir esta charla tan divertida, pero creo que es mejor que decidamos que hacer, según lo que nos contaste, Kohaku te dijo que podías manejar cualquier arma a tu alcance, pero si en cambio ocupabas un arma hecha con tu energía, debías aprender cómo manejarla – dijo seriamente la Anciana Kaede

- Yo pienso que debemos entrenarla, cada uno de nosotros, usando las distintas armas que sabemos utilizar – sugirió el houshi

- En ese caso, Sango creo que tu nos brindaras mayor ayuda pues saber manejar distintas armas – dijo la anciana

- Si creo que tienen razón, tú que opinas Inu Yasha? – preguntó Kagome

- Feh! A mi me da igual – dijo Inu Yasha (arrogante como siempre u.ú)

- Bien ya esta decidido, mañana comenzaremos con mi entrenamiento – dijo muy emocionada Akari

- Bien dicho Akari, pero ahora deben descansar pues mañana tendrán un día muy largo – sugirió la Anciana

- Si tiene razón, lo mejor será descansar de una buena vez

Todos menos Inu: Haii

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, excepto una chica, quien miraba una fotografía dentro de un dije, el dije que hace unos cuantos días, su tía le hubiese regalado, sentía como una gran melancolía le embargaba las venas, extrañana mucho a su madre y no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos verdosos, esto era lo que más detestaba hacer y sigilosamente se reincorporo y comenzo a caminar adentrandose un poco en el bosque.

- Mami... el día de tu muerte prometí no volver a llorar pero ahora siento las ganas de hacerlo... que tonta soy, lloro sin razón alguna – susurraba para sí misma la chica

- De vez en cuando es bueno que expresemos lo que sentimos – dijo una voz proveniente de entre las sombras

- Sesshoumaru... qué haces aquí? – preguntó Akari secandose rápidamente las lagrimas

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió cortante el youkai

- Esta bien ¬¬, pero puedes decirme a que te refieres con lo que me acabas de decir? – preguntó ingenuamente Akari

- No esta del todo mal que llores cuando necesites hacerlo, pero deberías dejar tu pasado atrás sino jamás podrás derrotar a Naraku ni mucho menos volverte fuerte – dijo frío

- Pero que dices, por supuesto que podré derrotar a Naraku, mañana comenzaré a entrenar – dijo firmemente Akari

- Ah si? – dijo sarcásticamente Sesshoumaru

- Claro, aunque no necesito saber manejar las armas que posea, es algo así como un don – dijo orgullosamente Akari

- Lo dudo

- Ah si? Entonces tengamos un duelo ahora y te demostrare que lo que te digo es cierto

- No estas en condiciones de pelear, además puedo matarte – dijo amenazante el youkai

- Descuida no te lastimare mucho, qué dices, aceptas? Sólo será un combate de espadas

- Qué tipo de espada utilizarás?

- Una hecha por mi energía

Y de pronto, de la mano izquierda de la chica salio una gran flama de fuego, esta adoptó la forma de una espada, Sesshoumaru sólo asintió con la cabeza sacando a Colmillo Sagrado, pues no tenía intención de herirla. Quien inició el ataque fue Akari, lo hizo rápidamente, pero a Sesshoumaru no le costó trabajo esquivarlo, aunque para su sorpresa, Akari ya lo estaba esperando con la espada en la mano izquierda, lo cual lo tomó descuidado pues jamás había visto que alguien, a excepción de el, ocupara una espada con la mano izquierda

- Sorpresa!! Soy zurda – exclamó Akari mientras atacaba a Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru no podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Akari pues esta adquiría más rapidez conforme seguían peleando, viendo que no podría seguir evadiendo los ataques de la chica, comenzo con el suyo también

Sesshoumaru (pensando): Debo admititr que esta chica parece ser una guardiana divina, ahora veo porque el Cristal decidió ocultarse en ella

- No te distraigas – dijo Akari y en un rápido movimiento, consiguió quitarle la espada de las manos a Sesshoumaru, y su espada estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de atravesar la garganta del youkai.

Ella le miraba sonriente, su mirada había adoptado una expresión de alegría y Sesshoumaru pudo sentir como esa felicidad le era transmitida y también podía sentir como le recorría las venas, era algo extraño que le pasara eso y más cuando acababa de ser derrotado, se suponía que aquello debía de haberle herido el orgullo y más aun, debería estar furioso con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo estaba y mucho menos tenía ganas de que esa alegría que le rodeaba todo su ser, desapareciera y al toparse con los ojos de la chica, sintió un vuelco en el corazon

- Que tiene esta chica en su mirada, porque me transmite lo que siente y más aun porque siento esto cuando la veo – se preguntaba el youkai en pensamientos

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, la cual le decía lentamente:

Pensamiento: Te has enamorado de ella

- Te he ganado Sesshoumaru n.n – dijo la chica bajando su espada al mismo tiempo que esta se desvanecía

- mh...

- Bueno tengo que irme ya casi amanecerá y será mejor que regrese a la aldea – dijo la chica mirando hacia el firmamento

- Como quieras – dijo Sesshoumaru un poco molesto, pues lo que su mente le habia acabado de decir no le agrado del todo y más aun cuando se trataba de querer a alguien que no fuera el

- Bien, entonces nos vemos y... gracias... sé que no peleaste en serio... - dijo la chica sonriendo aun mas - pero aun asi me debes un duelo – susurró perdiendose entre los árboles dejando a un Sesshoumaru, que por primera vez en su vida parecía desconcertado

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Sesshoumaru seguía de pie mirando el hermoso cielo completamente estrellado, su mirada se posaba en aquellas estrellas titilantes pero sus pensamientos estaban en una chica de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, aquella chica que con tan solo una mirada podía hacerlo sentir inseguro y todo aquello no le agradaba, más sin embargo una voz detrás de el lo volvio a sacar de sus pensamientos:

- Pero qué demonios hacías Sesshoumaru? – preguntó la voz de un ser familiar

- Inu Yasha... esto no es tu asunto – respondió agresivamente al hanyu

- Ya, no tienes que fingir, además no se lo diré – dijo seriamente el hanyu

- De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó fríamente el youkai

- Sesshoumaru debes admitir que esa horrible expresión de superioridad con la que miras a los demás siempre ha estado presente en ti, pero cada vez que ves a Akari pareces hipnotizado – dijo Inu Yasha burlescamente lo cual aumentaba considerablemente el enojo del youkai ante sus ojos

- mh....

- Vaya Sesshoumaru quien iba a pensarlo, tu siendo derrotado por una humana y encima de todo quedarte como idiota mirandola – dijo Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha... te advierto que si vuelves a repetir las estupideces que acabas de decir, te aseguró que seré yo mismo quien te corte la lengua y te queme la boca en el fuego – amenazó Sesshoumaru – ahora más vale que la cuides bien – dijo finalmente el youkai marchandose del lugar

¿?: Así que lo que sospechaba era cierto – dijo una voz femenina

- Kagome a qué te refieres? – preguntó ingenuamente el hanyu

- A que Akari y Sesshoumaru ya se habían visto antes n.n – dijo Kagome mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- Cómo que se habían visto antes? – volvio a preguntar el hanyu

- Si Inu Yasha, se vieron en un sueño n.n – respondió Kagome marchandose en dirección a la aldea mientras tarareaba un linda cancion de amor

- Kagome espera qué quisiste decir con eso? – preguntaba el hanyu desconcertado por la actitud de la miko

Así ambos se marcharon, pronto llego el amanecer y Akari estaba más emocionada que de costumbre, por fin iniciarían sus entrenamientos y lo ocurrido la noche anterior le había dejado una gran motivación por aprender. Inu Yasha y Kagome habían visto lo ocurrido y por consiguiente sabían que Akari ya podía controlar fácilmente su energía, pero su interrogante era si podía manejar las armas normales con la misma facilidad

- Bien tengo una idea para saber quien le enseñara primero a Akari, juguemos un piedra, papel o tijeras de acuerdo? – preguntó la joven miko

- Si esta bien... pero una pregunta, cómo se juega? – preguntó el hanyu dejando en todos un gotic

- Mira Inu Yasha esto es piedra...

Mientras la miko le explicaba el juego a Inu Yasha y los demás, Akari veía el hermoso amanecer que contemplaban sus ojos, era difícil de describir más sin embargo, en su mente se dibujo la imagen de un ser, un joven extraño para ella, pero a la vez muy guapo pero más que nada, era un joven que encerraba bastantes misterios y aquello era lo que más le agradaba, sin saber como, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al observar en su mente los hermosos ojos dorados del joven emitiendo ese brillo que al parecer le habían robado el corazón...

- Seshoumaru... - susurro entre pensamientos

Pronto se decidió quien le enseñaría a manejar las armas normales a Akari, el primero fue Inu Yasha, luego seguiría Sango, luego Miroku y Kagome al final. La anciana Kaede les había traido unas cuantas armas normales a los chicos, Inu Yasha decidió que sería mejor que el le enseñara a manejar la espada, pero a pesar de sus reproches, termino utilizando una espada común y corriente al igual que Akari, quien ya poseía una confianza en su mirada

- Feh! Veamos que tan hábil eres con un arma normal – dijo Inu Yasha mostrando su habitual arrogancia

- Te sorprenderías si lo supieras – dijo Akari con seguridad

Mientras ellos dos comenzaban con su entrenamiento, ninguno de los presentes se percataron de que estaban siendo observados por dos seres, sirvientes de Naraku

¿?: Aun sigo sin creer que esa chiquilla posea el Cristal en su interior

¿?: Eso no importa, yo me preguntó como es que Naraku planea utilizar el Cristal

¿?: Ja! Eso es fácil de suponer pero... mi pregunta es... cómo planea conseguirlo

¿?: Kagura vámonos de aquí, podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento

- Si, tienes razón Kohaku – dijo el espiritu de los vientos

Así, ambos seres se desvanecieron entre las sombras del bosque. Mientras que de regreso con Inu Yasha y Akari, esta estaba dandole muchos problemas a Inu Yasha pues Akari ya le había dado la sorpresa de manejar la espada con la mano derecha cuando la noche anterior claramente pudo ver que lo hacía con la izquierda

- Qué sucede? Por que no peleas con toda tu fuerza? – dijo el hanyu (N/A: me sorprende como es que aunque sepa que esta en problemas no pierde su arrogancia n.nU)

- Ah si? Ahora veras – dijo Akari haciendo un par de movimientos rápidos

- Vamos Akari tu puedes!!! – gritaba Kagome apoyandola

Con varios movimientos de ataque, Inu Yasha brinco y los esquivo, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Akari ya lo esperaba con la espada en la mano izquierda con lo cual logro quitarle fácilmente la espada

- Te he vencido – susurro ella

- Feh! No hubiera sido tan fácil si hubiera utilizado mi colmillo de acero – dijo el hanyu dando media vuelta

- Inu Yasha no te sientas mal, Akari ha sido la campeona nacional de esgrima en mi época, así que no es tan malo ser vencido por ella – dijo Kagome alejandose de la celebración de los demas para Akari

- Qué demonios es el esgrima? – pregunto el hanyu

- Veamos, el esgrima es un deporte que se practica, es algo así como un duelo de espadas, sólo que aquí en vez de una espada se maneja un arma llamada florete, que es parecida a una espada, pero el caso es que esto consiste en ataque y defensa con el florete – decía Kagome mientras Inu Yasha aun seguía enojado – Vamos Inu Yasha, además tu sabes que si le causo problemas a Sesshoumaru quiere decir que tiene potencial, vamos ya

- Feh!! – dijo Inu Yasha mientras era jalado por Kagome

- Bueno chicos yo pienso que es mejor que tomemos un descanso, además, después le toca a Sango y a Kirara entrenarte – sugirio Kagome

- Si está bien – respondió Akari

Asi todos los chicos hicieron un círculo mientras se encontraban escuchando las historias de Akari en sus combates de esgrima

- Si, fue algo difícil vencerlo, era el campeón nacional y la verdad sus reflejos eran bastante buenos pero aun asi le gane aunque no lo tomó muy bien que digamos n.nU – decía Akari

- Ya lo ves, hay hombres a los cuales no les gusta que una mujer los venza ¬¬ - dijo Kagome resaltando esto último

- Vaya, señorita Akari desde los cuantos años comenzó a practicar la esgrima? – preguntó el houshi mientras que los intereses de su mano iban acercandose a la parte trasera de Sango siendo detenidos a su vez por una buena cachetada cortesía de Sango

- n.nU, pues la he estado practicando desde que tenía 5 años, fue algo difícil pero en ese entonces mi papá la practicaba conmigo y hasta la fecha la sigo practicando – dijo Akari

- Que bien!! – dijo Shippo

- Creo que ya es hora, será mejor que comienzen a practicar n.n – dijo Kagome entusiasmada

Así, todos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la pradera, donde Sango se encontraba explicandole a Akari el manejo del boomerang

- La técnica está en que no dejes que el boomerang se dirija a un objetivo que no tengas fijo y para recibirlo sólo tienes que adoptar esta posición – decía muy concentrada la exterminadora

- Ya veo

- Te mostrare primero como se hace y después lo haras tu, te parece?

- Si esta bien

Asi Sango lanzo su boomerang a los arboles que se encontraban frente a ellas, tomandolo con gran agilidad, Akari no perdio detalle alguno de los movimientos de la exterminadora, ahora le tocaba el turno a ella

- Mira tomalo asi y lanzalo con todas tus fuerzas

- Si

- Yo apuesto a que puede hacerlo – dijo Shippo a unos cuntos metros de ellas

- Feh! Sería imposible que lograra utilizar el boomerang de Sango en tan solo una practica – dijo Inu Yasha

- Pero no se olviden que es la reencarnación de una guardiana divina – dijo el houshi

- Si monje Miroku tiene razón, pero como dice Inu Yasha, a Sango le tomó mucho tiempo aprenderlo y aunque Akari sea una guardiana divina, sus poderes no estan desarrollados completamente

- Shh silencio ya va a hacerlo

Akari lanzó el boomerang hacia los árboles que Sango le había indicado, este tiro los arboles de aquel sitio volviendo hacia Akari con una gran velocidad, Akari adopto una posición diferente a la que Sango le había indicado, pero aun asi tomó por el borde inferior al boomerang y este se paralizó al instante

- Es asi como se realiza Sango? – pregunto Akari un poco desconcertada

- Ehh? Ah si O.O Lo lograste y a mí me había tomado 5 años aprenderlo – dijo Sango

- Kagome lo logre!!! – exclamaba Akari feliz

- Sii lo lograste – dijo Kagome

- Lo ven!, se los dije, gane mi apuesta – dijo Shippo muy contento

- Feh!! Es hora de que nos vayamos, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento – exclamó Inu Yasha

Todos: Haiii

Así, todos partieron de regreso a la aldea, cuando llegaron, el atardecer estaba yéndose para dar lugar al anochecer. Todos estaban disfrutando de una fogata, Kagome había traido malvaviscos de su época y los demás se encontraban escuchando más historias de Akari acerca de la época en la que ella y Kagome vivían. Inu Yasha por su parte se encontraba en la rama más alta del árbol que se encontraba junto a ellos

- Inu Yasha baja de ahí, anda, traje malvaviscos para compartir – decía la miko

- No molestes a mi no me interesan ese tipo de tonterías – decía el hanyu molesto

- Osuwari! – exclamó la chica haciendo que el hanyu cayera con un golpe sordo en el césped – así es mucho mejor, además es mejor que estemos todos juntos n.n

- XoX

- Chicos este lugar es maravilloso, puedo ver todas las estrellas y hace mucho que no me divertía tanto – dijo Akari – esperen un segundo, ahora vuelvo

- Akari a dónde vas? – preguntó Kagome

- Voy por mi cámara

- Kagome qué es una cámara? – preguntó el hanyu quien se había recuperado de la caída y se encontraba degustando un malvavisco (N/A: A ustedes no les encantan los malvaviscos asados? n.nU)

- Verás es un artefacto con el cual plasmas una imagen en un trozo de papel especial – explico Kagome

Akari fue y regresó rápidamente con una pequeña cámara digital, todos se sorprendieron por el tamaño de esta y se preguntaban como tal cosa podia plasmar una escena

- Bien chicos juntense y sonrían, le pondré en automático – advirtió Akari

Cuando todos se juntaron, Akari fue hacia ellos y todos juntos sonrieron, pero de pronto una luz salió de la cámara haciendo que minutos después todos se habían quedado cegados por aquel flash

- Qué fue esa luz? – dijo Shippo entrecerrando sus ojitos

- Se le llama flash Shippo, sirve para iluminar el área del lugar donde te encuentras y asi se aprecie bien en la fotografía – explicaba Kagome

- Bien chicos que les parece si platicamos un poco más? – sugirió Sango

- Si me parece bien, señorita Akari piensa contarnos otra interesante historia suya? – pregunto el houshi

- Mejor que Kagome empieze a contarles una historia, yo regreso en un momento, quisiera dar un paseo

- Bien pero no tardes – dijo Kagome observando como Akari se alejaba para adentrarse en el bosque

- Señorita Kagome esta bien que la deje ir sola? Podría ser muy peligroso – dijo el houshi

- No lo creo, Sesshoumaru anda cerca de aquí – exclamó el hanyu olfateando a su alrededor

- Ya veo, entonces Akari fue a ver a Sesshoumaru pero como es que se dio cuenta de su presencia?

- Yo que se

- Cómo que fue a ver a Sesshoumaru? – preguntó Sango desconcertada

- Así que su pequeña prima mantiene un romance secreto con el señor Sesshoumaru – dijo el houshi pensando

- Orale!! Entonces se gustan – exclamó el zorrito

- Vayamos a ver que sucede – dijo Kagome poniendose de pie

- Kagome estás loca? Sesshoumaru podría detectar nuestra presencia además esto no es nuestro asunto u.uU – dijo el hanyu

- Claro que lo es, Akari es nuestra amiga, yo apoyo a Kagome – dijo el zorrito

- Y nosotros también – dijeron Sango y Miroku al unísono

- Miau – se escucho el sonido de Kirara como una afirmación

- Bien pero si nos descubre y los mata no será mi culpa – dijo el hanyu

Mientras que en el bosque, Akari se encontraba realizando varias armas con la flama que salía de su mano izquierda, de pronto, Sesshoumaru salió de las sombras y ambos se desconcertaron al volver a verse

- Sesshoumaru qué haces aquí? – preguntó Akari

- Yo he venido por Rin, se ha escondido en los alrededores – dijo cortante

- Ah ya veo – dijo Akari un poco triste por la respuesta del youkai

- Y qué es lo que haces tu aquí? – pregunto el youkai

- Pues he venido a practicar un poco, pero creo que es mejor que yo también me vaya – dijo Akari

Al ver como Akari daba media vuelta para irse, en la mente de Sesshoumaru la misma voz que había creido oir la noche anterior, le decía que no dejara que se fuera y su corazón por primera vez se mostraba deseoso de tomar a aquella chica y mostrarle todos los sentimientos que se encontraban reprimidos en el, por primera vez en su vida, en su interior, Sesshoumaru se encontraba peleando contra ese sentimiento que quería salir y su orgullo como el taiyoukai que era, pero su corazón fue quien hablo esta vez

- Espera... no te vayas

Akari se desconcerto aun más por aquella actitud que el youkai mostraba, pero eso no le impedía sentirse feliz por tal petición. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero ahora su corazón y mente se habían fusionado para dar paso a un sentimiento que le era desconocido pero que al fin de cuentas, era agradable

Mientras que a unos cuantos metros de ellos, un grupo de curiosos se encontraban viendo lo que sucedía y que por pura suerte no habían sido detectados aun por Sesshoumaru

- Kagome qué sucede? – preguntaba el kitsune

Todos: Shhh...... silencio

- Inu Yasha crees que tu hermano se encuentre enamorado? – pregunto Miroku

- Feh! Lo dudo mucho aunque esa forma de actuar, jamás la había visto en el – dijo el hanyu seriamente

- Esperen algo esta ocurriendo – dijo la exterminadora

- L e dijo que no se fuera – dijo Kagome

Volviendo con Sesshoumaru y con Akari, esta habia dado media vuelta de nuevo y se había encontrado con los ojos dorados de un youkai que le miraban intensamente, pero esto no le provocó temor alguno, más bien deseaba saber que se encontraba detrás de aquellos brillos en su mirada. Sesshoumaru en cambio, no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada de Akari y ahora se encontraba librando su mayor batalla, la de sus sentimientos, de el jamás se esperaría que pudiera cambiar su manera de ser o de tratar a los demás, pero esta chica estaba cambiando todo su ser y el no aceptaba eso. Por más que intentara ocultar lo que sintiera, tarde o temprano se daria cuenta de su equivocación y con ello quizás traería su mayor fracaso. Akari pudo darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Sesshoumaru, su corazón y mente le decían que debía apoyarlo, y como sabemos en este tipo de situaciones, son los sentimientos los que hablan por nosotros, así que lentamente se fue acercando a Sesshoumaru y cuando estuvo frente a frente con el, le miro unos segundos para después decirle:

- Gracias por escucharme – susurró lentamente la chica para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla al youkai

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir como un cálido sentimiento le rodeaba el alma y al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Akari, su corazón deseaba abrazarla y de esa forma hacerle saber todo lo que significaba para el. Y entonces sucedió, el sentimiento albergado en el pudo derrotar a su orgullo, lentamente sus brazos fueron rodeando en un tierno abrazo a Akari (N/A: Pongos sus brazos porque aquí no quiero que Sessho tenga uno solo ok?). Ella no se desconcerto, al contrario, correspondio a aquel abrazo

- Sesshoumaru... yo... - decía tímidamente la chica mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus delicadas mejillas

- No digas nada sólo... - el youkai no pudo terminar la frase

Akari se acercó lentamente a el y sello sus palabras con un tierno beso, el youkai se sorprendio ante tal acción, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle, así ambos quedaron unidos por un delicado y tierno beso mientras que sus corazones palpitaban al son de una hermosa melodía, producto del amor que había surgido en ellos...

**Continuará........**

Akeru: Lo sé me van a querer matar, le corte en lo más interesante n.nU

Sesshoumaru: Ya me colmaste la paciencia esto si fue demasiado

Kaissa: Espera Sesshoumaru no te enfades además esto ya sabes que no es verdad es sólo para entretener no tienes por qué alterarte u.uU

Akeru: Siii, Kaissa tiene razón además de todo fue muy romántico n.nU

Inu Yasha: Ay si, Sesshoumaru se ha enamorado

Akeru: Inu Yasha si no es para ayudar mejor no hables n.nXXX

Sesshoumaru: ::.::Mientras se transformaba poco a poco en youkai::.:: Esta vez si que no tendre piedad, debes morir!!!

Akeru: No espera Sesshoumaru soy muy joven para morir no seas tan malo además de todo tengo que terminar mi fic de gundam wing y también este ToT

Kaissa: Tiene razón, además se va a ir de intercambio a Canada n.nU

Sesshoumaru: Yo se exactamente a que lugar se ira de intercambio, se ira al otro mundo!!!

Akeru: No Sesshoumaru no seas malo!! Ahhhh

Mientras Akeru sale corriendo siendo perseguida por Sesshoumaru

Kaissa: Bueno nos despedimos y ojalá la proxima actualizacion pueda llegar u.uU

Inu Yasha: Apuesto a que no, morira a manos de Sesshoumaru n.n

Kaissa: Que cruel ¬¬, pero bueno nos despedimos n.n

Ambos: Mata ne!!


	8. Capítulo VIII: El sentimiento que me cau...

Akeru: Hola de nuevo a todos!! n.n

Kaissa: Hola n.n

Akeru: Pues esta vez ni Inu Yasha ni Sesshoumaru nos acompañaran, Kaissa y yo nos tuvimos que esconder en el ático de mi casa, verán lo que sucedió fue que Sesshoumaru también persigue a Kaissa porque leyo un fragmento de la nueva actualizacion de ella, no le parecio lo que habia puesto y también la persigue y aun sigue enfadado conmigo ToT

Kaissa: Si u.uU, es por eso que tuvimos que escondernos al menos hasta que se le pase el enojo

Akeru: Sipi u.uU, pero bueno ya aquí les he traido otra actualización más y de verdad que me esmere en hacerla aun estando dentro del closet de mi casa u.u

Kaissa: Es que esta semana estuvo muy inspirada tanto en tragedia como en romance n.n

Akeru: No es para tanto, digamos que fue escribiendo conforme me sentía y quizás me salió un poco sentimental n.nU Y qué creen!! Ya llevo un mes y dos semanas de publicar este fic, qué rápido pasa el tiempo verdad? O.o

Kaissa: Sipi pero ya pasemos a la actualización que de verdad nos tiene en duda n.n

Akeru: Bueno y como ya saben ni Inu ni Co me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, pasemos al capi y ojalá les guste n.n

.....................................................................................................................................

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capítulo VIII: El sentimiento que me cautivo**

Aquel tierno beso culminó cuando ambos se separaron lentamente, Sesshoumaru, como si fuera un reflejo, abrazó a Akari fuertemente y ella le correspondio.

Mientras que a unos cuantos metros de ellos, otro par de curiosos se habían reunido con Inu Yasha y los demás, todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción del youkai hacia Akari

- Ellos están... besandose – decía Kagome con un tic en el ojo

- Sesshoumaru la... la beso O.O – dijo un hanyu totalmente desconcertado

- Más bien correspondió al beso que la señorita Akari le dio y no lo culpo – dijo el houshi

- El amo Sesshoumaru ha besado a una humana O.O – dijo Jaken abriendo como platos sus ojos

- Que romántico – exclamó Rin suspirando

- Ustedes qué demonios hacen aquí? o.ó – preguntó el hanyu al percatarse de su presencia

- Como que qué hacemos aquí? Qué falta de respeto, yo soy el sirviente más fiel al amo bonito y es por eso que debo estar al tanto de lo que suceda con el ¬¬ – exclamó Jaken indignado

- Feh! Más respeto gusano – dijo Inu Yasha dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Jaken (Kalid aquí ta lo que me pediste)

- Shh... - los silenció Kagome – Van a decirse algo

- Será que Sesshoumaru le declarara su amor a Akari? – preguntó Sango

- Tal vez si, Inu Yasha deberías aprender a tu hermano ¬¬ - dijo el kitsune pero guardo silencio al recibir un coscorrón cortesía del hanyu – XoX

Volviendo con Sesshoumaru y Akari, estos se habían separado un poco para observar al ser frente a sus mirares, el ser por el cual, su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo un roce, el individuo por el que lo darían todo sin pensarlo, la persona de la que se habían enamorado aun cuando lo hubiesen visto en un sueño. Akari veía tiernamente a Sesshoumaru y este le devolvía una mirada intensa, llena de un sentimiento y una sensación que jamás creyó poder sentir, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y también de las circunstancias en las que su amor se encontraba, pero fue Akari quien habló primero

- Sesshoumaru yo no sé que decirte – musitó la muchacha

- No es necesario que digas algo... lo mejor será que olvides lo que pasó – dijo el youkai evitando la mirada de Akari

- Pero como puedes decirme eso? – preguntó la chica incredula de lo que había acabado de escuchar

- Es mejor así, además tú no perteneces a esta época – dijo el youkai bajando la vista

- Tienes razón, no pertenezco a esta época pero si pertenezco a tu corazón tanto o más como tú al mío – dijo Akari mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas

Al oir esto, el youkai sintió como su interior se desmoronaba parte por parte y al ver como varias lagrimas caian sin control de la mirada de Akari quien le veía con una carita llena de tristeza, le había caido como un balde de agua fría, estaba haciendo sufrir al ser que más apreciaba en la vida pero sabía que todo esto estaba bien, no quería atarla a el y privarla de todo lo que tenía y más aun, llevar una vida llena de peligros junto a el

- No es verdad, todo esto sólo fue un impulso y yo... yo no debí hacerlo – dijo el youkai esquivando la mirada de Akari para no caer en la tentación de decirle la verdad

- Sesshoumaru... - dijo entrecortadamente la chica para después darse cuenta que el youkai no le miraba a los ojos - No puedo creer que tu maldito orgullo de youkai sea más fuerte que tus sentimientos, creí que de verdad estabamos ligados por este sentimiento, pero me equivoqué, sólo fue un juego tuyo para romper mi corazón y sabes algo? Lo lograste!! Lo rompiste fácilmente – decía ella desconsoladamente mientras era invadida por una profunda tristeza – Ya no... ya no quiero saber más de ti, TE ODIO SESSHOUMARU, ME OISTE? TE ODIO!! – exclamaba muy dolida mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a marcharse

Sesshoumaru tardó unos segundos en entender las palabras de Akari y sintió un profundo dolor que se le clavaba más y más en el pecho, no podría resistir más la tentación de tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerle saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero cómo hacerlo? Ella se estaba marchando ya y no había forma de hacerla que se quedara... o si?, de pronto, un impulsó mayor lo obligo a ir tras ella y tomarla de un brazo dandole una vuelta para tenerla frente a el, esto la desconcerto pero la acción del youkai sobre sus labios la dejo sin palabras.

Sesshoumaru la atrajo aun más hacia el, tomandola por la cintura, tratando de profundizar aquel beso que cada vez más adquiría más deseo de ser correspondido. Akari quería corresponderle pero dudo en hacerlo y se separó rápidamente de el antes de ceder ante el youkai, este rechazo le dolió mucho a Sesshoumaru

- No Sesshoumaru no voy a permitir que sigas jugando conmigo, que no lo entiendes? Me lastimas con cada accion y palabra que dices o haces – dijo Akari con lagrimas en los ojos

- Acaso no te das cuenta? – le susurró Sesshoumaru mientras que su rostro se acercaba más y más al de Akari

- De qué... hablas? – susurró Akari mientras sus palabras eran selladas por otro tierno beso provocado por la sensación de sentir sus respiraciones nerviosas tan cerca y por la cercanía en la que se encontraban

Esta vez, Akari cedió ante el beso de Sesshoumaru, mientras que este la aprisionaba contra un tronco, abrazandola por la cintura atrayendola cada vez más hacia el, y ella por su parte, rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del youkai. Ese cálido y tranquilo roce de labios, adquiría cada vez más deseo y amor, tanto que no dudo en profundizarse suavemente

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, un montón de chismosos veían con incredulidad la escena, la más desconcertada era Kagome, jamás se esperó tal forma de ser en Akari e Inu Yasha le seguía de cerca, desconcertado por la actitud de su hermano que siempre era frío y despota con los humanos

- Yo no sabía que ella estuviera lista para eso O.O – dijo Kagome con un tic nervioso

- Pero mira a Sesshoumaru, se suponía que el es indiferente a este tipo de situaciones O.O – dijo Inu Yasha con los ojos bien abiertos

- Es verdad, se supone que Sesshoumaru es un ser insensible y cruel OoO – dijo el houshi con una actitud de sorpresa

- No hablen asi del amo bonito, quizás no lo demuestre pero... - decía Jaken hasta ser interrumpido por la voz de Rin

- Pero Señor Jaken, el amo Sesshoumaru jamás se había comportado de esta forma - dijo seriamente la niña - el amo Sesshoumaru está enamorado n.n – exclamo en susurro con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Pues creo que es cierto, por eso dicen que el amor cambia a las personas – dijo Sango bastante reflexiva

- Ay Miroku yo quiero ver que pasa – decía el kitsune quejandose, pues Miroku le habia tapado los ojos

- No Shippo, estas son cosas de adultos – dijo el Monje excusandose

- Pero Rin también es una niña – replicaba el zorrito

- Pero yo sé mas de estas cosas – dijo Rin sin apartar la vista de la pareja

- Bien esto lo decide todo – dijo Kagome poniendose de pie

- Que cosa decide qué? – preguntó el hanyu

- Cuando la batalla contra Naraku termine, Sesshoumaru tendrá que decidir si se convierte en un humano o permanecer como youkai – finalizó Kagome

- Es decir si ir con o dejar a Akari – dijo la exterminadora

- Ustedes saben que ella y yo no pertenecemos a esta época y tarde o temprano tendremos que regresar a nuestras vidas, si Sesshoumaru la quiere lo suficiente tiene que convertirse en humano – dijo Kagome

- Pero si el decide ser un youkai y Akari quiere permanecer aquí con el? – preguntó Rin

- Es verdad, qué pasaría entonces? – preguntó el hanyu que estaba dolido por las palabras de Kagome al decir saben "ella y yo no pertenecemos a esta época y tarde o temprano tendremos que regresar a nuestras vidas"

- No lo sé – dijo Kagome

- Dudo mucho que el amo Sesshoumaru piense convertirse en la raza que más detesta – puntualizó Jaken

- Silencio insecto – dijo el hanyu dandole otro golpe en la cabeza

- Shhhh... Silencio chicos, van a decirse algo – dijo el houshi

Akari y Sesshoumaru seguían abrazados, él apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la joven

- Perdóname... pero ten bien presente que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado – le susurró al oído

- Sesshoumaru... - la joven sonrió correspondiendo a áquel abrazo, se sintió atrapada en la calidez de los brazos del dueño de su corazón que todas sus dudas y miedos empezaban a despejarse - no tengo nada que perdonarte - susurr

Permanecieron abrazados durante un tiempo más, hasta que Sesshoumaru se aparto un poco para observar fijamente a Akari quien estaba ruborizada aun, esa expresión de ella le causo cierta gracia al youkai

- Qué haremos? – preguntó la joven

- Tu sabes que tengo que acabar con Naraku por lo que ha hecho – dijo seriamente el youkai

- Pero no quiero alejarme de ti – replicó dulcemente la joven

- Me dijiste que tu corazón me pertenecía así como el mío a ti no es verdad? – preguntó el youkai

- Sí pero...

- Nada de peros, sabes que no me gusta que me contradigan – dijo el youkai

- Ah no? – pregunto juguetonamente

- No – finalizó el youkai mientras que una leve sonrisa se aprisionaba de sus labios

- Bien lo aceptaré esta vez, sólo porque no quiero lastimarte – dijo dulcemente

Mientras ellos dos discutían aquellos planes, Inu Yasha se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea

- Inu Yasha a dónde vas? – preguntaron todos

- Feh! Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia porque estaba ocupado en otros asuntos pero si se da cuenta de que lo estaban espiando los matará y yo no pienso meterme en una pelea que no provoque – dijo el hanyu cruzandose de brazos

- Espiabamos querrás decir ¬¬ - dijo Kagome

- El Señor Inu Yasha tiene razón, señor Jaken vayamonos de aquí – dijo Rin sin perder la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios por lo que acababa de presenciar

- Si Rin tienes razón, vayamos con Ah-Un – dijo Jaken corriendo tras de Rin que ya se habia perdido entre las sombras del bosque

- Bien vamonos – dijo el houshi

Asi todos retomaron los caminos de regreso, Inu Yasha fue el unico que se separó del grupo y fue hacia el árbol sagrado, sus pensamientos aun estaban en las palabras de Kagome, el lo sabía, algun dia regresaria a su epoca y siempre lo habia tenido bien presente, pero porque de pronto sentía un hueco en el estómago de tan solo pensar que jamás volvería a ver a aquella chica de cabellos azabaches? El no tenía respuesta alguna y lo hacia sentirse cada vez más desconcertado de sus sentimientos

- Kagome... - susurro el hanyu

- Inu Yasha... sabía que estabas aquí – dijo la miko

- Pero qué demonios haces aquí? - dijo el hanyu sorprendido al haber sido sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos, pero no por eso dejo su habitual tono de arrogancia - Sabes que es muy peligroso que vengas tu sola además debiste haber esperado a Akari

- Akari ya regreso a la aldea y vine a buscarte porque se que no te gustaría estar solito, anda baja y hablemos – dijo dulcemente

- Feh! – Inu Yasha bajo a regañadientes del árbol y se sentó a un lado de Kagome – de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó haciendose el indiferente

- Inu Yasha por qué... por qué estas tan cortante desde que llegamos? – preguntó Kagome

- Feh! No se de que hablas – negó el hanyu

- Anda dímelo, o acaso no me tienes confianza? – preguntó la miko viendolo fijamente

- No es eso... Es sólo que te irás cuando la batalla contra Naraku termine no es verdad? – preguntó el hanyu bajando la mirada

- Inu Yasha... tú sabes que esta no es mi época y prometí estar a tu lado siempre pero... debo volver, además tu te irás con kikyo – decía la miko mientras sentía como un dolor inmenso le embargaba el corazón pero no lo hacia notar

- Kagome yo... - susurraba el hanyu, esta vez no tenía respuesta alguna para Kagome y eso le hacia sentir un gran pesar

- Inu Yasha olvidalo, olvida lo que acabo de decirte, son solo tonterias mias, será mejor que regresemos a la aldea o prefieres quedarte aquí? – preguntó la miko mientras le sonreía dulcemente

- Kagome... - dijo dudando el hanyu - será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo el mientras que en pensamientos – Kagome, me gustaría seguir contigo por más tiempo pero... le debo mi vida a Kikyo

Pronto llegaron a la aldea, la miko habia observado durante el camino, el extraño comportamiento del hanyu, no tan a menudo se le veia tan sumido en sus pensamientos y este al sentirse tan observado, sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna, el estaba en busca de respuestas, Kagome fue tras el con una duda muy grande

- Inu Yasha qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañada la chica al acercarse a el

Sin poder contener sus impulsos, Inu Yasha abrazó fuertemente a Kagome mientras que hundía su cara en los cabellos azabaches de la joven, esta por su parte sintió como una lagrima tras otra resbalaban sin control de sus mejillas y sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió al abrazo del joven hanyu

- Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? – le preguntó el hanyu

- No tienes que pedirmelo – musito la miko

Dentro de la cabaña, una exterminadora se encontraba sumida en tristeza por su hermano, sintió como una lagrima recorría lentamente su mejilla, cerró los ojos un instante, quería olvidar todo aquello, de pronto sintió como el roce de la mano del monje Miroku le quitaba la lagrima que había acabado de salir, esta abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa sincera de un monje, la cual le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones por un momento pero ambos sintieron los pasos de dos personas, cerraron rápidamente los ojos al ver de quien se trataba

Inu Yasha y Kagome entraron en la cabaña, ella se había recostado en el hombro de Inu Yasha y este apoyaba su cabeza en la cabeza de ella. Con esto, Inu Yasha logro olvidarse de aquellas preguntas que le rondaban en la mente, y se dejo embargar por la calidez del cuerpo de la humana que se encontraba junto a el

Todos habian disimulado bien que se encontraban dormidos, Akari confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas acerca de las parejas que ya se habían conformado en el Inu - gumi pero sus pensamientos divagaban en un mirar dorado que la había enamorado y de la cual, estaba segura que era la unica dueña. Dio un largo suspiró y se quedo profundamente dormida al igual que lo hicieron todos que, uno por uno, fueron vencidos por el cansancio

En el bosque, se encontraba un joven youkai observando a la Luna, pensaba en lo sucedido apenas hace algunas horas, aun no comprendía bien tal manera de actuar de el, pero sin duda le había agradado probar los dulces labios de la chica que lo había cautivado. Se preguntaba porque con cada roce que tuviera con ella, sentía el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de hacerle saber cuan importante era para el pero lo que más le extrañaba era, que bastaba con un solo mirar de esas joyas esmeraldas hacia el, para hacerlo sentir inseguro, vulnerable y débil a la vez, pero debía admitirlo, sentir tal sensación le agradaba bastante. Fuese amor o no, de lo unico que podía estar seguro era de que por ahora la persona más importante para el era ella y que le agradaba sentir su respiración y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que por primera vez, palpitaban al mismo compás que los de el cuando la miraba

Mientras ellos se encontraban durmiendo placidamente, en un lugar muy lejano, se encontraba un demonio, el cual les habia hecho caer en multiples trampas y les habia hecho sufrir lo inimaginable, este se encontraba observando a través del espejo de una de sus extensiones

- Kagura avísale a la sacerdotisa que mañana por la tarde le daremos una gran sorpresa a Inu Yasha y los demás, más vale que este preparada porque mañana será cuando yo obtenga el poder absoluto y ella obtenga su parte del trato – dijo Naraku

- Como digas Naraku, iré en busca de ella – dijo Kagura perdiendose en la oscuridad

- Naraku qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Kanna

- Ya lo verás Kanna, esta visita alegrara mucho a Inu Yasha,además ya lo he dejado ser felices durante un buen tiempo, es justo que nosotros también nos divirtamos – dijo el demonio

Todos fueron presas del cansancio pero se encontraban pensando en lo que les depararía el futuro una vez que todo terminara, cuál sería el camino que tomarían, o mejor dicho cual sería la prueba que tendrían que afrontar.

Aunque ahora pensaban en el sentimiento que los había cautivado y que les invadía la sangre, sin duda eran momentos felices, pero no se imaginaban cuál era el tipo de trampa a la que se enfrentarían al día siguiente...

**Continuará..............**

Akeru: Como lo ven?

Kaissa: Fue muy romántico YoY

Akeru: Pues espero que de verdad les haya gustado y ahora pasemos a contestar los reviews no sin antes agradecerle a mi amiga Egle que me ha brindado mucho apoyo y este capi se lo dedicó a ella porque me animo mucho ahora que estuve muy triste u.u, y por cierto de una vez comunico que desde ahora pueden ir votando si quieren que haya secuela de este fic, todavía no termina pero ya pueden ir decidiendo n.n

**Sayo-Yukishiro**

Akeru: Friend!! Que bueno que te gusto el capi, a mí también me pareció interesante ponerle esa batalla consigo mismo, asi seria más realista n.nU

Kaissa: Si y también tienes razón, yo también queria saber que más iba a pasar ¬¬

Akeru: n.nU bueno pues ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

**Natsumi-san**

Akeru: Amiga gracias por el review tu nuevo fic esta hermoso, les recomiendo que lo lean n.n

Inu Yasha: Como que soy un ingrato? Más te vale que no te atrevas a poner a Kouga con Kagome o si no te las verás conmigo n.nXXX

Kaissa: Inu Yasha tu de donde saliste? O.o

Inu Yasha: Feh! Iba pasando por los árboles y vi un par de sombras supuse que eran ustedes dos así que decidí venir

Akeru: No le has dicho a Sesshoumaru donde estamos verdad? n.nXX

Inu Yasha: Que poca confianza U¬¬

**Bunny Saito**

Akeru: Este pues ya me dí cuenta de que la mayoría me quería matar por cortarle ahí n.nU

Kaissa: Es que de verdad nos dejaste con la duda

Inu Yasha: Feh! Tonterías ¬¬

Kaissa: Inu Yasha tu jamás cambiarás u.uU

Akeru: Bueno muchisimas gracias por tu review y de verdad que te agradezco mucho que me consideres buena escritora aunque debo decirte que tu eres una de las mejores que he leido, ojala que este capi te haya gustado n.n

**Ady**

Akeru: Oh que bien que alguien más esta leyendo el fic de gundam wing O.o, creeme que no me va muy bien, casi no tengo reviews y eso me entristece u.u

Kaissa: Pero lo terminaras cierto?

Akeru: Sip, lo terminare por amor a esta serie

Inu Yasha: De seguro seguirás sin reviews nOn

Akeru: ¬¬XX

**Kaissa**

Akeru: Amiga no sabes cuanto te agradezco el apoyo que me has dado, no se que haria sin ti YoY

Kaissa: Descuida no es nada n.nU

Akeru: Pues ojala te haya gustado también este capi y por cierto les recomiendo el fic de mi amiga titulado 4 fragmentos, de verdad que esta muy bueno y les puedo asegurar que les gustara en cuanto lo lean n.n

Inu Yasha: Feh! Es por eso que Sesshoumaru te quiere matar, tu también lo metiste en situaciones romanticas n.n

Kaissa: Si lo se pero asi se ve lindo u.uU

**Kalid**

Akeru: Si yo también espero que no me alcanze u.uU, pero gracias x la ayuda se te agradece n.n

Kaissa: Yo igual quiero un muñequito de Sesshy ToT

Akeru: Bueno aquí esta la continuación del capi y ojala te agrade n.n

**Fenixgirl**

Akeru: Todos me han dicho lo mismo, los deje metidos en el capitulo anterior y con muchas dudas de que sucedería u.uU

Kaissa: Sipi, pero de igual forma ojalá te haya gustado este capi que hizo mi amiga n.n

Akeru: Si ojalá y debes saber que pasaran muchas cosas mas en la vida de estos enamorados

Inu Yasha: Con que no te atrevas a poner algo sobre mi con Kagome o Kikyo me conformo ¬¬

Akeru: Entiendo Inu Yasha n.n

Inu Yasha: Por qué sonries?

Akeru: Por nada n.n

Kaissa: Bueno pues ya nos despedimos

Akeru: Si pero no sin antes decirles que ya tengo 2 nuevos fic,uno es de Yu Yu Hakusho y se llama Ranpu no Koi, esta historia tiene como trama original el cumplimiento de una leyenda japonesa entre dos hermanos, pero también habrá mucho romance y sólo les doy el detalle de que habrá un triángulo amoroso entre Kurama, una chica nueva y una persona que no se imaginan, ojalá me den su apoyo porque casi no tengo reviews u.u Y el otro es de Inu Yasha aunque creanme que la pareja que se dara a partir del siguiente capitulo no les gustara nada

Inu Yasha: Porque son tan malos que nadie se atreve a leerlos n.n

Akeru: Inu Yasha ¬¬XXX

Kaissa: No pelees Akeru además si Sesshoumaru nos descubre nada te salvara

Akeru: Esta bien, nos despedimos y les prometo que tratare de hacerles llegar la actualización lo más rápido que pueda y en el próximo capi pasará algo que nadie se imagina n.n

Kaissa: Dime, dime qué pasará?

Akeru: No les adelantaré nada, sólo les diré que preparen muchos pañuelos porque les harán falta, estará muy triste y esta tristeza involucrará a TODOS los personajes de la historia a excepcion de Naraku y su grupo que estarán muy contentos ¬¬

Kaissa: Si tu lo dices u.u

Inu Yasha: Dime a que te refieres con que todo esto estará muy triste?

Akeru: No seas impaciente y ya lo verás, creeme que me hizo sentir muy mal realizar ese capi, fue demasiada conmocion para mi YoY

Inu Yasha: Más vale que no le hagas daño a Kagome

Akeru: Yo no seré quien le haga daño ¬¬ pero bueno nos veremos pronto, hasta la próxima!! n.n

Todos: Mata ne!!


	9. Capítulo IX: El arrebato de una esencia

- Hola de nuevo a todos u.u – dice Akeru cabizbaja

- Hola n.n – dice Kaissa entrando alegremente

- Por qué esta tan desanimada? ¬¬ - les dice viendo desconfiadamente a Akeru

- Por problemas personales con ya sabes quien u.u – dice suspirando Kaissa

- Con... - comienza a decir hasta que Akeru lo golpea levemente en la cabeza –

- No lo digas u.u – dice completamente desanimada

- Si que le pego duro eso que le paso ¬¬ - dice Inu Yasha viendo extrañado a Akeru

- Bueno les dire el por qué de mi demora, verán fan fiction me cancelo la cuenta desde el viernes pasado debido a que según una regla de ellos que decía que no se permite interactuar con los lectores en los fics y yo lo hicé en el nuevo fic que me borraron así que ese es el motivo ¬¬ pero de nuevo contestaré desde ahora sus reviews para pasar a la actualizacion – dice un poco más alegre

**Kaissa:** Amiga muchas gracias por los animos n.n, a mi también me gusto mucho como quedo el capi anterior pero creo que a Sesshoumaru no le gusto mucho la idea que digamos ¬¬, en fin ojalá te guste este capi y creeme que el que viene es peor, de todas maneras gracias por apoyarme siempre con tus reviews y con tus palabras n.n

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, creeme que no anduve de buenos animos para hacer este capi y a lo mejor se ve reflejado pero de todas maneras ojala te guste y gracias por el review

**Bunny Saito:** Hola de nuevo n.n, a todos les ha parecido lindo el capi pero creeme que este no lo será tanto pero de igual forma espero que te guste y no decepcione el concepto que tienes acerca de lo que escribo

**Natsumi-san:** Jejeje si ese un celoso pero así es el, la próxima vez vamos ir a ver la pelí que se llama "Ella es así", a lo mejor Inu cambia un poquito para dejar de ser tan como es el ¬¬, grax por el review y que bueno que te pareciera lindo pero como te dije después de ese momento tan bonito no llegaria ningun otro. Ojala te guste el capi que lo dudo pero de todas maneras gracias

**Fenixgirl:** Hola! Si tienes razón es raro ver a asi a Sesshy u.u pero es porque con esa coraza de indiferencia que tiene no permite que nadie vea mas alla de su frialdad ¬¬ aunque creo que ya no esta enojado conmigo n.nU y las palabras de Inu Yasha si serán muy interesantes y más para lo que sigue, grax por el review y ojala te guste el capi

**Chris:** Pues aquí se resuelve tu duda, y si Sesshy no pudo controlarse esa vez pero creo que ahora menos aunque no será a mi a quien quiera matar pero bueno ojala te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por el review

- Y ahora por que tan rápido? O.o – pregunta extrañado

- Inu Yasha perdon por lo que te dije ayer pero de verdad que no tenía a nadie mas con quien desquitarme u.u – vuelve a decir sin ánimo alguno

- Tú me pides perdon o.o? Esto si que esta mal, que te tomaste? Estas bien? O.ó – dice desconfiado

- Estoy bien n.nxxx – dice un poco molesta

- Baka -o- dice Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben ni Inu ni Co le pertenecen a Akeru

- Si y antes de pasar a la actualización dejenme decirles que los pañuelos les harán falta, este capitulo esta para llorar en ambos sentidos, ahora si pasemos al capi u.u – advierte Akeru

...........................................................................................................................

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capítulo IX: El arrebato de una escencia**

Amanecía un nuevo día en el Sengoku, la fresca brisa de la mañana refrescaba la choza en la que un grupo de jóvenes había pasado la noche. Los rayos del Sol comenzaron a hacer su aparición haciendo que cada uno de los jóvenes despertara lentamente admirando el nuevo día que había llegado. La primera en levantarse fue Akari quien en compañía de Kagome, Sango y Shippo fueron a lavarse la cara. En el camino ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Akari por su parte no había dicho nada al respecto pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a alguien, de regreso a la aldea, el Monje Miroku las esperaba con una gran sonrisa

- Bien Señorita Akari es mi turno de entrenarla con los poderes espirituales que posee n.n – dijo el monje

- Eh?? Ah sí n.nU – dijo Akari un poco nerviosa

- Bien señorita le parece si comenzamos con la defensa? Recuerde que una buena defensa siempre es un buen recurso – dijo el houshi mientras que una mano maldita se acercaba peligrosamente a Akari (N/A: Nunca cambiara u.uU)

- Excelencia!!! Más le vale que no se propase – exclamó Sango furiosa dandole una bofetada tipo mega – Además si Sesshoumaru se entera sería capaz de matarlo – dijo en susurro

- Mi bella Sango gracias por preocuparse por mi seguridad y descuide no me pasará lo mismo – dijo el houshi tomandola de las manos

- Claro que no pasará lo mismo, yo misma vigilaré los entrenamientos – dijo la chica soltando sus manos de el agarre de Miroku

- Si YoY – dijo tristemente el houshi

Toda la mañana se la pasaron practicando los conjuros de defensa puesto que a Akari le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse, en la mayoría de las practicas, el escudo que lograba hacer explotaba en un sin fin de ases de luz lo cuales casi terminan matando al monje. Hasta que finalmente logró hacer un escudo formidable manteniendolo por un largo tiempo sin que este explotara nuevamente

- Muy bien señorita, le parece si comenzamos con los ataques? – dijo seriamente el houshi

- Claro

Miroku le explicaba a Akari el tipo de concentración que requería para medir la energía que utilizaría, al principio no le fue fácil y de nuevo varios destellos de luces de fuego terminaron chamuscando las ropas del monje. Finalmente logró hacer las flechas necesarias para derribar un árbol que se encontraba ahí. Ahora ya había aprendido a canalizar sus energías. Kagome los llamó a todos a comer, durante la comida todos se encontraban mirando de reojo a Akari quien les veía extrañada (N/A: Que discretos ¬¬)

- Y bien señorita Akari, anoche se topo con alguien en especial? – preguntó el houshi

- Eh? A qué viene esa pregunta? n.nU – dijo aun mas extrañada

- Pues simplemente que ayer por la noche pude ver como salías de la cabaña y te dirigías al bosque encantado ¬¬ - dijo el hanyu

- Ah pues claro necesitaba practicar un poco más n.nU – dijo la chica

- Pues si, no hay nada mejor que ver a la persona con quien sueñas – dijo Kagome haciendose la desentendida

- Acaso ustedes estan enterados de algo que no les incumbe? n.nXX – preguntó un poco enojada

- No nosotros no sabemos nada de nada por eso te preguntamos n.nU – dijo el pequeño Shippo

- Más vale que no me esten espiando ¬¬ - dijo con desconfianza

- No claro que no, seríamos incapaces n.nU – dijeron todos al unísono

Pasaron algunas horas y finalmente le llegaria el turno a Kagome, pero ella sabía que no había nada más que enseñarle a Akari con respecto a sus poderes, más bien debían hablar de sentimientos así que decidió llevar a Akari cerca del pozo para hablar más tranquilas tal acción tomó a Akari por sorpresa, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de para que Kagome la había llevado a ese lugar

- Akari sabes bien el peligro que corres verdad? – preguntó dulcemente Kagome

- Si lo sé prima, sé que Naraku tratará de apoderarse del Cristal que llevo – dijo con rencor

- Así es, pero no sólo me refiero a eso, también me refiero a cuestiones del corazón – dijo Kagome con una voz preocupada

- A qué te refieres Kagome? – preguntó extrañada

- Mira no quiero que te enfades pero sé que anoche fuiste a ver a Sesshoumaru y también se que ambos están unidos por un sentimientos mutuo – dijo Kagome pensando las palabras que diría

- Si, jamás pensé que de verdad con quien soñara fuera un ser real pero sigo sin entender a que te refieres con sentimientos – dijo desconcertada

- Escucha Akari, Naraku siempre ha aprovechado la debilidad que tenemos cada uno para hacernos caer en sus sucias trampas, siempre toma al ser más querido para nosotros y lo pone en nuestra contra o termina aniquilandolo – dijo con una rabia en su voz

- Kagome... - dijo la chica

- Mira sé que tu quieres demasiado a Sesshoumaru y yo no me opongo a ello pero debes tener en cuenta de que cuando Naraku se entere, aprovechara ese amor y tal vez suceda lo mismo que sucedió con Kikyo e Inu Yasha – dijo triste

- Kagome explicame que fue lo que paso exactamente entre ellos dos – dijo un poco inquieta

- Veras, Kikyo era mi antecesora, ella era la sacerdotisa de esta aldea y su deber era proteger a la perla de Shikon pero cuando conoció a Inu Yasha, se enamoro de el así como el de ella pero cierto día el bandido Onigumo le vendíó su alma a los demonios que habitaban cerca de aquí a cambio de un cuerpo para poder moverse pues poseia graves quemaduras, pero al hacer esto su ambicion crecio más y más por obtener la perla de Shikon y a Kikyo asi que del conjunto de todos esos demonios y espiritus nació Naraku, el ideo un plan horrible para hacer que Kikyo e Inu Yasha se odiaran a muerte y así empacar la pureza de la perla con el corazón lleno de rencor de kikyo

- Quieres decir que ese ser se aprovecho de esos sentimientos para ponerlos en contra? – preguntó poniendose de pie

- Así es y lo peor de todo fue que durante aquella batalla que sostuvo contra kikyo, ella murió no sin antes dejar a Inu Yasha sellado en el arbol sagrado

- Ya veo, pero Kagome tu me dijiste que kikyo esta viva, como puede ser eso posible?

- Veras hace tiempo, la bruja Urasue robo los restos de Kikyo y me secuestro, intento quitarme mis almas para poder darselas al cuerpo de kikyo hecho con barro y huesos pero yo no me deje y las unicas almas que se quedaron en ella fueron las de su rencor, es por eso que ahora vaga en este mundo – dijo serenamente

- Pero Kagome que sucede con Inu Yasha? Es decir tu lo amas no es asi? – preguntó mirandola fijamente

- Pues yo... el caso es que el aun sigue queriendo a Kikyo y prometió darle su vida cuando terminaran con Naraku – dijo agachando la vista

- Kagome... - musito pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema - descuida no habrá problema alguno – dijo dandole una sonrisa - pero dime como es que Naraku tiene la perla en su totalidad?

- Pues... Kikyo me quito el fragmento que habíamos completado ya y se lo dio a Naraku – dijo nerviosamente

- QUEEEEE????????? Como es posible que te dejaras por un cadáver, pero no entiendo Kikyo esta de parte de Naraku? – preguntó confundida

- Pues Inu Yasha nos dijo que Kikyo le habia dicho que eso lo hacía para ser ella misma quien matara a Naraku y pues...

- No puedo creerlo, como es que ese baka de Inu Yasha la sigue queriendo después de tantas traiciones ¬¬, bien dicen que el amor ciega u.uU – dijo apesadumbrada - pero en fin Kagome, ya verás que Naraku jamás podrá obtener la perla en su totalidad, recuerda que yo tengo un fragmento de la perla en mi sangre n.n

- Prima es por ello que más temor siento, posees dos cosas muy valiosas para el, en cualquier momento vendra a tomarlas – dijo angustiada

- Descuida que para cuando venga yo ya estaré preparada – dijo orgullosa

- Nunca cambiaras ¬¬ - dijo Kagome

- No n.n pero sera mejor que vayamos a la aldea

Mientras ambas chicas se dirigian de regreso a la aldea, no muy lejos de ahí, un joven príncipe youkai se encontraba con la mirada pérdida en el firmamento, junto a el se encontraba un youkai enano con cara de sapo y una niña pequeña

- Señor Sesshoumaru qué piensa hacer? – preguntó tímidamente Rin

- Iremos junto con Inu Yasha y los demás o sólo los seguiremos de cerca? – preguntó Jaken tímidamente

- Los seguiremos – dijo fríamente

- Amo Sesshoumaru qué es lo que planea hacer una vez que acabemos con Naraku? Le pedira a esa chiquilla que se quede a su lado o la dejara ir? – pregunto una vez mas

- Pero señor Jaken, el amo Sesshoumaru no le puede pedir a Akari que se quede aquí, ella no pertenece a este lugar pero... - dijo pensativa – dudo que el señor Sesshoumaru la deje ir

- Eso es... algo que no les incumbe – dijo secamente

- Pero amo Sesshoumaru es solo que nos preocupamos por usted, hemos notado el cambio en su mirada y no creo que si la deje ir pueda olvidarla – dijo Rin preocupada

- Pues tal vez si puedo – dijo marchandose del lugar

Rin y Jaken guardaron silencio y justo cuando Rin iba a decir algo, Jaken la silencio poniendole una mano en el hombro haciendole un gesto negativo con la cabeza

- Vamonos de aquí – dijo el youkai sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos

..............................................................................................................................

En la aldea de la Anciana Kaede, los chicos ya se preparaban para viajar nuevamente, pronto se despidieron de la anciana y los demás aldeanos partiendo nuevamente hacia un nuevo destino y un nuevo horizonte. Kagome, Sango y Akari iban conversando amenamente así como Miroku y Shippo, platicaban ciertas cosas con el hanyu

- Sango dime tú tienes pretendientes en esta época verdad? – preguntó alzando la voz

- Pues este yo... - decía una Sango ruborizada

- Pues si, Sango tiene como principal pretendiente a un joven terrateniente muy guapo, según nos dijo el mismo, desde que la conocio cuando apenas eran unos niños se enamoro perdidamente de Sango y la estuvo buscando desde entonces para desposarla – dijo animadamente Kagome

- Vaya Sango y qué le diste como respuesta? – preguntó alzando un poco más la voz, lo suficiente para que el hanyu y el houshi pusieran atención

- Ella le dijo que por ahora no podría casarse ya que tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar con Naraku pero aun así el joven Uranoushke le dijo que la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario – dijo alegre

- Pero que joven tan perfecto!! – exclamó entusiasmada – mira Sango ponte a pensar, es joven, apuesto, con dinero y además de todo te esperaría lo que fuera para estar contigo!! Pero que piensas darle por respuesta cuando todo esto termine? – dijo guiñandole un ojo junto con Kagome a lo que Sango entendió rápidamente la indirecta

- Pues si no está con alguien más... puede que le diga que sí – dijo con una sonrisa

A unos cuantos metros de ellas, el houshi no se había perdido ni un detalle de tal conversación y al voltear a ver a Sango pudo apreciar aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios por lo que nuevamente se volteo con una expresión de enojo

- No se que le ve a ese terrateniente de quinta – dijo enfadado – además que tiene el que no tenga yo? – preguntó muy orgulloso

- Para empezar tiene un castillo y mucho dinero – dijo el hanyu

- Tiene también muchos sirvientes a su disposición y es el señor de varias tierras – dijo el kitsune

- Y es respetuoso con las damas – dijo Inu Yasha desviando la mirada

- Gracias por el apoyo ToT – dijo el houshi desilusionado

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el kitsune al observar la actitud del hanyu

Inu Yasha estaba confundido, claramente podía observar frente a el a una mujer vestida con ropas de sacerdotisa que por el momento era dueña de una expresión fría e indiferente, podía recordar sin problemas quien era la dueña de tal rostro, era la mujer de la que se había enamorado 50 años atrás y ahora, insistía en el mismo sentimiento

- Kikyo... - musito el hanyu confuso

- Veo que se dirigen de nuevo en busca de Naraku – dijo la mujer sin apartar aquella mirada

- Tú también te diriges en busca de el verdad? – preguntó el hanyu un poco melancolico

- Kagome ella es kikyo? – preguntó Akari

- Así es – dijo tristemente Kagome

- Te pareces mucho a ella, pero esa mrada, tiene una mirada muy fea, da miedo – dijo observando fijamente a Kikyo

- Vaya, ahora tienen una nueva amiga, con que ella es la nueva portadora del Cristal – dijo como si todo aquello fuera una burla

- Cómo sabes tu de eso? – preguntó Akari enfadada por la actitud de esta

- Por la simple razón de que eso es lo que Naraku busca y porque es el motivo de mi presencia aquí y al parecer será muy sencillo obtenerlo

- Pero por qué lo dices? Naraku no se le podrá acercar mientras estemos todos protegiendola además tú que quieres del Cristal? – preguntó Kagome con un poco de miedo

- Lo que yo quiero no te incumbe, de todas formas esta chiquilla morirá por la gran debilidad que posee – dijo fría

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó aun más enfadada

- Te importan demasiado tus amigos y por lo que veo en tu mirada, le tienes cierto cariño a un joven youkai, vaya, quien lo iba a esperar de Sesshoumaru, mezclarse con humanos y en especial, con uno tan débil – dijo resaltando la burla (N/A: la odio ustedes no? Es una altanera ¬¬ y no tiene nada de que presumir, sigamos n.nU)

- Ja! Si a aquello le llamas debilidad, yo tengo otra definición, lo tuyo es envidia, envidia de que no puedas tener a alguien con quien contar, alguien que te apoye cuando lo necesites, pero no me sorprendería, solo eres un cadáver viviente que no conoce el sentimiento de alegría o felicidad y sabes por qué? Porque las pocas almas que tienes viven del rencor no puedes saber lo que es la amistad o el amor – dijo con un tono de compasión y lastima

- Callate, tu no sabes nada de ella!! – exclamó el hanyu enojado dirigiendole a Akari una mirada un tanto agresiva

- Inu Yasha... - dijo viendole incrédula – Eres un tonto, que no lo ves? Ella no es la misma Kikyo de la que te enamoraste hace 50 años!!! – exclamó seriamente – O dime, la Kikyo que conociste se hubiera empeñado en llevarte al infierno? O hacerte infeliz? Acaso esa Kikyo sentiría tal rencor y odio hacia algún ser viviente? – preguntaba haciendo que sus palabras tuvieran cierto efecto sobre el hanyu

Pero tales palabras fueron interrumpidas por una flecha sagrada que había sido lanzada por Kikyo hacia ella pero Akari había obtenido ciertos reflejos y una mayor rapidez por lo que pudo evitar tal flecha sin dificultad

- Calla – sentenció Kikyo lanzandole a Akari otra flecha sagrada, esta vez con una fuerza mayor

Akari vio que esta vez no podría evadir la flecha y que quizas sus amigos correrían un grave riesgo así que hizo un gran campo de proteccion que envolvio a todos sus amigos dentro, cuando la flecha se impactó contra el escudo, esta regreso hacia kikyo con una fuerza mayor a lo cual ella no pudo esquivarlo fácilmente quedando así herida

- Por qué me atacas? Porque sabes que digo la verdad o será porque Naraku te mandó por mí? Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Naraku está aquí, puedo sentir su presencia maligna claramente – dijo Akari viendo hacia Kagome

- Cómo puede ser? – se preguntaba Kikyo desconcertada

- Akari qué dices? Naraku está aquí? – le preguntó el hanyu

- Asi es, nos ha estado observando y esta maldita creo un campo de energía para que ni tu pudieras rastrear su aroma ni Kagome pudiera sentir la presencia de los fragmentos así la energía maligna de Naraku sería confundida con la escencia de ella – dijo desvaneciendo el campo de protección

- Kikyo por qué lo ayudas? Se suponía que tu tenías tanto deseo como yo de acabar con ese maldito – dijo dolido Inu Yasha

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones así que si no quieres adelantar tu muerte más vale que me dejes apoderarme del Cristal – dijo ella observando a Akari

- Eso ni muerta, jamás dejaría que las sucias manos de ese monstruo o las de un cadáver lo tomarán – dijo sin ni siquiera inmutarse de la mirada que Kikyo le dirijía

- Kikyo... - musitaba el hanyu

- Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha tan iluso como siempre – dijo una voz desde los árboles

- NARAKU!! Maldito donde estas!! – exclamó enfadado Inu Yasha

- Jajaja, a Kikyo le he prometido tu cabeza si me traía el Cristal y acerca de esa charla que tuvieron después de que tu viento cortante se te fue regresado, es increíble que después de tantas traiciones hayas vuelto a confiar en las palabras de Kikyo – dijo burlescamente

- Es cierto eso Kikyo? – preguntó desconcertado

- Basta de charlas sin sentido, a lo que venimos Naraku – dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de Akari

- Yo personalmente me encargaré de obtener el Cristal – dijo Naraku apareciendo, esta vez sin las ropas de mandril – Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku encarguense de los demás

- Kohaku... - dijo la exterminadora

- Bien Kikyo puedes reclamar ahora la cabeza de ese hanyuo puedes hacerte cargo de la chica junto conmigo – dijo burlescamente

- Inu Yasha te dejaré vivir un poco más, además quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar esa chiquilla – dijo mirando a Naraku

De pronto, surgió un campo de energía maligna rodeando así por completo a Naraku, Kikyo y Akari, ahora ella sola combatiría contra esos seres demoniacos mientras que Inu Yasha y los demás se encargaban de las extensiones de Naraku

- Akari!!!! – exclamaba Kagome tratando de llegar hasta ella pero al ver que era impocible, varias lagrimas se derramaron de sus mejillas

- Kikyo... por qué haces esto? – preguntó el hanyu hasta sentir un pequeño dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda y al ver al ser frente a sus ojos se topo con una mirada castaña viendole con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada dolida, Kagome le había dado una cachetada

- Inu Yasha no es momento de que vigiles el por que de las acciones de Kikyo, Akari ha quedado atrapda en ese campo de energía junto con Naraku y Kikyo juntos, ella sola!! – exclamó con coraje y dolor en sus palabras

- Kagome... no te preocupes la sacaré ahora mismo de ahí – dijo muy seguro pero en pensamientos – Tengo que apartar a Kikyo de mis pensamientos así no podré rescatar a Akari y Kagome... ella está muy triste

Inu Yasha estaba a punto de acabar con el viento cortante de no haber sido interceptado por Kagura quien comenzó sin tregua alguna su ataque

- Tu oponente seré yo Inu Yasha – exclamó la manipuladora de los vientos

- Kagura no estorbes!! Quitate!! – exclamaba el hanyu enfadado

- Danza de las cuchillas! – dijo Kagura iniciando el combate

- Akari resiste – susurraba Kagome quien trataba de romper el campo utilizando sus flechas

- Kagome... no interfieras – dijo Kanna inexpresiva

Mientras se daba aquella batalla, con Sango y Miroku todo era diferente, los monstruos de Naraku atacaban al houshi y Sango peleaba contra su hermano. Kirara ayudaba al houshi pues sabía que en la pelea de su dueña, no le incumbía entrometerse

- Kohaku no lo hagas!!... no quiero pelear contigo – dijo la exterminadora esquivando ágilmente cada uno de los ataques de Kohaku

- ... - Kohaku ni se inmutaba si quiera

- Sango resiste! Ya voy por ti!! – decía el hosuhi apartando a los monstruos

Dentro del campo de energía Akari no podía respirar bien, el veneno de Naraku estaba surtiendo efecto pero recordó una de las enseñanzas del monje y conjuro un hechizo para mantener bajo control la situación

- Naraku eres un cobarde, necesitas la ayuda de una muerta para poder derrotarme, tu si que eres patético – dijo la chica burlandose

- Mide lo que dices no querrás apresurar tu muerte – dijo Naraku sonriendo

- No les tengo miedo – dijo viendoles seriamente

- Ni yo tampoco!! – dijo una vocecilla desde el hombro de Akari

- Shippo tú también... - dijo Akari sorprendida

- No te ditraigas!! – dijo Naraku comenzando el ataque

- Shippo refugiate esto es demasiado peligroso así que no se te ocurra interferir – dijo ella bajando lentamente al kitsune para después encarar a Naraku

- Ten mucho cuidado!! – dijo el kitsune observando como Naraku atacaba una y otra vez a Akari

Naraku atacaba sin tregua alguna a Akari y esta esquivaba ágilmente cada uno de aquellos ataques. Pronto Akari se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible acabar con todo aquello esquivando solamente los ataques de Naraku así que de su mano izquierda, hizo una espada de fuego, ahora ya no estaría con tanta desventaja

- Que? Como puedes empuñar una espada con la mano izquierda? – preguntó Naraku sin abandonar su ataque

- Soy zurda y 7 años de practicar esgrima, quien no podría? – dijo orgullosa comenzando también su contraataque – Auch!! Pero que... - dijo ella mientras caía lentamente al suelo

Kikyo la había atacado por la espalda, le había dado una buena descarga, lo suficiente como para hacer que su espada se desvaneciera y la debilitara en gran cantidad

- Esta es tu oportunidad – dijo Kikyo mirando de reojo a Akari

- Absorberé su escencia – dijo Naraku acercandose amenazadormente a Akari

Shippo miraba con gran impotencia como Naraku estaba a punto de darle fin a la vida de Akari y sentía aun más coraje de saber que no podría ayudarle en nada, solo cerro sus ojitos con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lo ves? De qué te sirve tener amigos o a tu amado Sesshoumaru si ninguno de ellos ha venido en tu ayuda – dijo Naraku burlescamente

- En eso te equivocas – dijo una voz desde afuera del campo – más vale que te alejes de ella y que sea pronto – ordeno cortando con su espada una parte del campo entrando asi en el

- Vaya vaya, qué sorpresa, señor Sesshoumaru no se le esperaba tan pronto, pero ha llegado demasiado tarde, estoy a punto de ser el más poderoso demonio – dijo Naraku volteando a ver a Sesshoumaru

- En eso cometes un grave error, un demonio de clase tan repugnante como lo eres tú y con aquella desagradable mezcla de ser humano que tienes jamás serás un youkai completo – dijo Sesshoumaru sin inmutarse

- Quizas tengas razón pero seré el más poderoso y eso nadie lo podra negar

- Naraku Naraku, cuando aprenderas a no dar la espalda a tus oponentes – dijo Akari amenazando la garganta de Kikyo con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda, con un solo movimiento podría partir a la mitad a Naraku

- Más vale que no te atrevas, aunque si no aprecias la vida de este zorro puedes hacerlo – dijo Naraku sosteniendo por la colita al pequeño Shippo

En ese instante se escuchó una gran explosion, Inu Yasha había destruido por fin el campo de energia que Naraku habia puesto. Sesshoumaru aprovecho esa distracción arrebatandole a Naraku al pequeño Shippo

- Akari no mates a Kikyo!! – exclamó Inu Yasha preocupado

- Inu Yasha no seas tonto que no ves que... - ella no pudo terminar la frase, un demonio le estaba arrebatando la vida

- Me parece que ahora estamos a mano – dijo Naraku sonriendo

Justo cuando Akari habia volteado a ver a Inu Yasha, Naraku había aprovechado tal distracción transformando rápidamente uno de sus brazos y así atravesar el pecho de ella

Todos miraban petrificados de horror como el cuerpo ya sin vida de ella caía lentamente al suelo, Sesshoumaru no dudo en atraparla antes de que cayera por completo, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo el calor que siempre la acompañaba, su rostro se estaba poniendo muy palido y las ropas de ambos se estaban manchando de sangre que no paraba de salir, sus ojos estaban cerrados y poco a poco los latidos de su corazon se hacían debiles cada vez más, su fin estaba próximo...

- AKARI!!! – fue el único sonido que se pudo escuchar en aquel ambiente tan frío y violento

Sin más, el viento susurró una tímida canción, la canción de la tristeza, el alma de un ser querido se estaba marchando poco a poco a la tierra de los sueños, de donde jamás volvería a despertar y sólo observaría a sus amigos desde la paz de su nueva morada, su vida le había sido arrebatada para saciar la codicia de un demonio sin escrúpulos. El frío cubría aquel lugar, se podía sentir como los sentimientos de venganza eran suprimidos por un sentimiento aun mayor, el de la tristeza...

**Continuará.................**

- Sin comentarios YoY – dice Akeru sentada en un rincón –

- Que acabas de escribir o.o – todos la miran extrañados

- Por eso les dije que les harían falta los pañuelos YoY – dice un poco triste

- Jamás me lo espere de ti u.u – dice Sesshoumaru

- Ni yo u.ú – dice Inu frunciendo el ceño

- Lo se YoY pero bueno desde ahora en los reviews que me dejen vayan decidiendo si quieren que termine en los próximos capitulos o si prefieren que haya secuela – dice Akeru triste

- Así es u.u – dice Kaissa lanzando un suspiro largo

- Ya saben si quieren mandarme tomatazos, críticas o reclamos sólo aprieten el botoncito morado de abajo que dice go y listo. Sesshoumaru también hay algo que quiero decirte, de verdad lamento que por querer hacer que el capitulo pareciera lindo tuviera que atentar contra tu orgullo de youkai perdoname no era mi intención pero me parecería muy bien que de vez en cuando fueras menos duro eso me alegraría bastante porque podríamos hablar más tranquilamente sin pelear tanto pero así eres tu y no hay nada para remediarlo – dice Akeru suspirando levemente

- O.O Esto ya es preocupante, me esta pidiendo disculpa pública, Kaissa no viste si se tomo algo antes de venirse para aca? ¬¬ - dice igual de desconfiado que Inu Yasha

- No nada aunque... - comienza a decir Kaissa dudando

- Que no me tome nada U¬¬ es solo que estoy un poco triste por un amigo mio u.u pero bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima aunque a Akari ya no la veremos más YoY – dice triste de nuevo

- No huele a nada extraño no creo que se haya tomado algo ¬¬ - dice Inu Yasha secreteando con Sesshy y Kaissa

- Ya basta u.úXX asi que ya saben si quieren que haya secuela solo haganmelo saber en los reviews que me manden y asi prepararé si se podría decir el final de temporada pero como ya dije Naraku cumplio su objetivo y si se preguntan porque Sesshoumaru no ocupa a Colmillo Sagrado... no puede pero eso lo sabran en el siguiente capi u.u – advierte nuevamente Akeru

- o.oU Que habrá querido decir? – dicen al unísono extrañados

Todos: Mata ne!!


	10. Capítulo X: El ultimátum del tiempo y de...

- Hola de nuevo a todos!!!! – dice Akeru entrando súper animada

- Hola!! – dice Kaissa entrando junto con Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha

- Hola – dicen Inu y Sesshy somnolientos

- Qué les pasó? o.oU– pregunta Kaissa

- Preguntale a ella!! – dicen al unísono señalandome

- Son unos bebes U¬¬ - dice Akeru

- Qué les hiciste? – pregunta desconfiada Kaissa

- Yo no les hicé nada n.n – dice Akeru poniendo carita angelical

- TE PARECE POCO HABERNOS DESVELADO HASTA LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA EL VIERNES!!! – dice Inu Yasha perdiendo los estribos

- Y ENCIMA DE TODO APARECERTE COMO SI NADA A TAN ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE SIN TAN SIQUIERA DARNOS UNA EXPLICACION!!! – dice Sesshoumaru haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le queda

- Ya les dije que lo siento mucho de verdad n.nU – dice Akeru encogiendose por la presencia de ellos

- NO ES SUFICIENTE!!! – dicen ambos hermanos al unísono

- Bueno para que les de una buena disculpa y cómo muestra de mi agradecimiento por haberme esperado en la mesa les dejé una buena porción de ramen n.n – dice Akeru

- Siendo así te perdonamos – dicen ambos hermanos yendo al comedor de la casa de Akeru

- Pues ahora sin más interrupciones en vivo y en directo anuncio que este capítulo es el FINAL del fic n.n – dice Akeru intentando ocultar su tristeza

- En serio? o.oU Yo no lo sabía – dice Kaissa desconcertada

- Si y de verdad sinceramente les agradezco mucho a todos los que me han apoyado con el fic, en especial a ti amiga mía, así como a mi mejor amiga Egle y también se lo agradezco a el chico de mi vida por haber sido mi inspiración por tanto tiempo ToT – dice mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos

- Es en serio que termina? – preguntan Sesshy e Inu con sus platos de ramen en la mano

- Si así es pero dejaré de quitarles el tiempo, aquí esta EL ÚLTIMO de los capis del fic, ojalá les guste u.u – dice Akeru con tristeza para empezar a despedirse

Disclaimer: Inu y Co le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y los ocupo sin fin de lucro

....................................................................................................................................

**Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado**

**Capítulo X: El ultimátum del tiempo y del perdón**

El viento soplaba un aire frío y violento, el aroma a muerte se podía sentir en su plenitud. Varios corazones habían enmudecido de consternación, dolor y sobre todo de enojo. Un youkai se mantenía divagante en sus pensamientos mientras tenía en brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha dueña de su corazón. Junto a el se encontraba una chica de cabellos azabaches, lloraba... lloraba desconsoladamente, no creía posible que la vida de su querida prima le fuese arrebatada tan fácilmente. Más lejos, un hanyu se hallaba desconcertado, no creí aún que la mujer a la que le había entregado todo hubiera sido capaz de acabar con la vida de un ser que no tenía la culpa de nada y más aún... de haber ayudado al demonio que juraron destruir

- Akari!!! – murmuraba entre sollozos una exterminadora que se reunía junto con Kagome

- Jajaja que ironía y justamente fue ella quien me advirtió que no me distrajera – se burlaba Naraku – Pero miren eso no es lo interesante, Kikyo ya veo que has conseguido las tres cosas por las que veníamos

- Pero qué? – decía Sesshoumaru desconcertado

Cuando todos giraron la vista hacia Kikyo, tres serpientes caza-almas se dirigían hacia ella y cada una llevaba una luz resplandeciente. Kagome quedó petrificada de horror al divisar lo que una de las serpientes llevaba

- Eso es... una escencia de... un fragmento de Shikon, es el que Akari llevaba en su interior! – exclamó sorprendiendo a todos

- Así es, esto es en lo que ese fragmento se convirtió al ingresar dentro de ella, aunque por lo visto no identificas lo demás que hay ahí – volvió a burlarse Naraku

- Akari... - susurró Sesshoumaru, había algo en ella que no le agradaba, era como si de repente todo su calor se hubiera esfumado sin dejar la menor huella

- Sesshoumaru, con que ya te has dado cuenta de que más es lo que Kikyo le arrebato – dijo el demonio dirigiendose a el

- Maldito! Más vale que se la devuelvas ahora mismo – exigió el taiyoukai

- Jajaja vaya vaya, está empezando a desesperar, será porque usted mismo sabe que no podrá revivirla si no tiene un alma que proteger? – preguntó dejando a todos consternados

- Maldición Kikyo! Por qué le has ayudado? – reprochaba el hanyu

- No te importa – contestó fríamente extendiendo las manos para recibir lo que las serpientes cazadoras le traían

- No te atrevas – contestó firmemente Sesshoumaru – Humana cuida de su cuerpo... - dijo el youkai refiriendose a Kagome

- Vaya vaya, esto si que será interesante, usted el youkai más poderoso de las tierras del oeste, ha caído enamorado de una humana, no me extraña, viene siendo de familia, pero quien lo diría, ahora usted piensa rescatar el alma de esa chica, que bajo ha caído, no lo cree así? – dijo Naraku recibiendo como respuesta una mueca de desprecio cortesía de Sesshoumaru

- Naraku sabes bien que aunque mi patético hermano se encuentre aquí, yo no dudaré en acabar con la vida de esa despreciable mujer, más vale que me devuelvas el alma de Akari – dijo con rencor

- Sesshoumaru no te atrevas! – exclamó el hanyu causandole un mayor dolor a Kagome

- Estúpido, no puedo llegar a medir el tamaño de tu cerebro, eres un inepto, entiende de una vez por todas que esa mujer jamás te quiso! – exclamó enfadado

Al instante, Inu Yasha quedó sumido en pensamientos, era verdad, aun antes de que se mataran el uno al otro, Kikyo le dijo que podría convertirlo en humano y después con la trampa de Naraku hace 50 años... ni ella le tuvo la suficiente confianza para pensar que el jamás sería capaz de traicionarla así, pero el tampoco la tuvo... y ahora, estaba ayudando al demonio causante de su muerte y lo peor de todo, había atacado a alguien que no le había hecho daño alguno, por qué no había podido darse cuenta?

- Maldito Naraku! Devuelvenos esa alma! – exclamó el hanyu furioso consigo mismo y contra los que tenía enfrente, desenfundando a Colmillo de Acero

- Si aun les devolviera el alma de esa chica, de igual forma Sesshoumaru no podría revivirla – dijo sorpresivamente Kanna

- Qué... dices? – preguntó Kagome entrecortadamente

- Así como lo oyes, o te atreveras a negarlo Sesshoumaru? – preguntó descaradamente Kagura

Sesshoumaru no contestó, Naraku soltó una risa malvada y miró fijamente a las serpientes

- Lo que llevo aquí son los tres tesoros de este mundo y de los cielos, en uno poseo la esencia pura de un fragmento de Shikon, en el otro poseo el Cristal tesoro de los dioses y el último es el alma de una guardiana divina... la razón por la que Sesshoumaru no podría revivir a Akari es muy simple, si los dioses lo hubiesen deseado lo habrían hecho, ellos son los únicos que pueden decidir si dejan morir o reviven a sus guardianes – dijo de nuevo Naraku tomando de las serpientes, el alma de Akari

- Quieres decir que Colmillo Sagrado no puede hacer nada? Sólo los dioses pueden decidir si le dan o no la vida? – preguntó entre lagrimas Kagome

- Así es, pero descuiden, yo cuidaré bien de su alma – dijo burlescamente

- Maldito, si lo que dices es cierto porque los dioses no te han arrebatado esa alma? – preguntó el hanyu con confianza

- Jajaja porque está claro que tienen temor de mi y de mis nuevos poderes, piensenlo, poseo la perla casi en su totalidad y poseo el arma que no aceptó a ninguno de ellos, el Cristal – comenzó a decir

- Blasfemo – dijo la exterminadora

- Naraku sabes bien que el Cristal no puede ser tocado por la maldad pura – intervino el houshi

- Y quien dijo que sería yo quien manipularía el Cristal? – dijo Naraku mientras que Sesshoumaru entendía el mensaje

Kagome sintió que una presencia maligna envolvía a Akari, de pronto una luz cegadora explotó alejandola de su prima. Todos vieron cómo el cuerpo carente de vida de Akari era envuelto por un campo de protección de Naraku y se dirigía para reunirse con el. Sesshoumaru llego antes de que esto se reuniera totalmente con Naraku

- Es inútil lo que piensas hacer – dijo despreocupadamente Naraku – Sabes bien que si la atacas podrías destrozar su cuerpo al igual que lo que planeas hacer Inu Yasha

- Maldito – musitaba entre dientes

- Naraku espera! – dijo Kagome poniendose de pie – Toma mi vida en vez de Akari – dijo firmemente

- Kagome... - susurró Inu Yasha

- Humana tonta, de qué me serviría tu alma? Podrás ser la reencarnación de Kikyo pero un poder divino jamás será igualado para controlar el Cristal – dijo sonriendo victoriosamente

- Naraku acabas de decir que tienes en tu poder tres tesoros, pero para que te llevas el cuerpo de Akari? Sabes perfectamente bien que puedes absorberla no le veo ningún sentido – dijo Sango pensando en un plan – Acaso no puedes?

- Si podría, pero tengo otros planes... después de todo ella me hará una buena compañía – dijo para el enfado de todos

- No te atrevas a tocar ni un solo cabello de ella – dijo Sesshoumaru apuntandole con Toukijin

- Acaso está celoso? – preguntó mofandose de el

- Maldito seas Naraku todo lo tenías planeado desde un principio!! – dijo furioso el hanyu

- Inu Yasha Inu Yasha, esta vez no es a mí a quien tienes que reprocharselo, yo mismo fui quien les advirtió de la existencia de el Cristal, y aun así se dejaron confiar, admito que no fue una batalla fácil pero tú fuiste de gran ayuda – dijo mientras que Inu Yasha se enfadaba más, era verdad...

- Mis asuntos aquí han llegado a su fin, pronto nos veremos de nuevo, aun tienen fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon y vendré a reclamarlos – dijo Naraku envolviendo a Kikyo, sus extensiones, el cuerpo de Akari y él mismo en una nube de veneno

- No Naraku!! No te la lleves!! – gritaba deseperadamente Kagome con lagrimas saliendo sin control de sus ojos

- Bien Kagome les concederé una oportunidad, Sesshoumaru si no mal recuerdo un cuerpo divino sin almas puede durar un mes en su estado natural, si en ese tiempo logran encontrarme... les concederé sólo una oportunidad para recuperar a esta chica – resonó la voz del demonio Naraku – Les estaré esperando – dijo mientras una risa diabólica se hacía oir por todo el lugar

- Sólo un mes? Pero aun así si logramos recuperar a Akari no podrá revivir – dijo Kagome sollozando

- Existe un método – susurró la voz de Sesshoumaru que a pesar de su frialdad, le devolvió las esperanzas a Kagome y los demás

- Es en serio? – preguntó el hanyu

- Necesito ir a la tumba de mi padre... ahí encontraré mis respuestas – dijo marchandose dejando anonadado a Inu Yasha

- Espera Sesshoumaru... te refieres a el secreto prohibido? – preguntó preocupado el hanyu – Si es así mi deber es acompañarte

- No te acerques, además no necesito de tu ayuda, suficiente has hecho – dijo el youkai marchandose dejando a un Inu Yasha avergonzado

Sabía que tenía razón pero a pesar de todo, por qué no podía dejar a un lado su orgullo, pronto lo entendió, su sensible olfato detectó una salinidad que no pertenecía Kagome... alguien más había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas...

- Sesshoumaru... - susurró el hanyu

- Buaaaaa!!!!!!!!! – lloraba desconsoladamente Shippo – Akari!!! Porque no pude ayudarte yo estaba junto a ti y sólo fui un estorbo!!!! – gritaba entre sollozos – Buaaaa!!!! Fue mi culpa – sollozaba el kitsune

- No pequeño Shippo, no es tu culpa – decía el joven houshi

- Ese maldito se la llevo – exclamó Sango mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos – De nuevo nos ha arrebatado a alguien muy especial – dijo con ira

- Pero Sango recuerda que tenemos un mes para poder recuperarla, de nada sirve llorar en estos momentos, ahora debemos empezar con nuestra búsqueda sin perder el tiempo – dijo el houshi tranquilizando a Shippo y Sango

- Eso es verdad... - dijo la voz de Kagome que se ponía de pie – Monje Miroku tiene razón, por favor cuiden bien de Shippo – dijo Kagome desconcertando a los presentes al marcharse por el camino en el que Sesshoumaru había partido

- Kagome... a dónde vas? – preguntó el hanyu tomandola de un brazos

- Sueltame – dijo Kagome con una mirada sombría y un tono desconocido para todos – Inu Yasha no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar siquiera... no estoy segura de lo que podría hacer si sucediese – dijo fríamente soltandose bruscamente del agarre del hanyu

- Kagome espera! – dijo el hanyu

- OSUWARI!!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas – ya te lo dije, esto es una advertencia, no te quiero volver a ver jamás en la vida!!!! – dijo alejandose muy molesta

- Ayy!! X.X – aun seguía en el suelo – Kagome por qué haces esto? No podrás tu sola – exclamó el hanyu a lo lejos

- Suficiente tuve con tu ayuda – dijo fuertemente perdiendose en el bosque

- Kagome... - susurra el hanyu dolido

El hanyu estaba dolido profundamente, al igual que sus amigos, pero aquellos pensaban que dejar sola a Kagome por unos momentos le servirían para aclararse, aunque no les gustara la idea pero fue un pequeño zorrito quien rompió el incómodo silencio

- Perro tonto!! Ve inmediatamente por Kagome!! No ves que Naraku puede seguir cerca!! – dijo l pequeño kitsune dandole un golpe en la cabeza

- Ay Shippo metete en tus propios asuntos!! – dijo el hanyu alejandose del lugar en dirección contraria a la de Kagome

El houshi, la exterminadora y el kitsune se quedaron en ese maldito lugar, viendo como sus dos mejores amigos se perdían en la oscuridad de su dolor y culpa, y ellos no podían hacer nada más que esperar y sentirse igual de mal que sus amigos, habían perdido a una amiga en sus propios ojos, no había mayor crueldad que aquello

- Miroku qué haremos? – preguntó el kitsune

- Mi querido Shippo no hay de otra más que esperarlos, necesitan estar solos un momento – dijo el houshi

- Pero si están solos correran mayor peligro – intervino la exterminadora

- Sango créeme que en el estado en el que ambos se encuentran ahora, ningún monstruo sería capaz de derrotarlos – dijo el houshi sentandose

- Quizás tenga razón pero.. –

- Aunque fueramos a buscarlos no lograríamos nada, necesitan aclarar sus pensamientos

- Si es verdad – dijo el pequeño Shippo suspirando – Kagome, Inu Yasha, vuelvan pronto

..............................................................................

En lo profundo del bosque, Inu Yasha se encontraba caminando lentamente, absorto en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Kagome lo había herido profundamente, a pesar de haber sido un canaya por tanto tiempo al ir tras Kikyo, Kagome jamás le había dicho algo más que un Osuwari pero esta vez sus palabras fueron frías y con un gran rencor dentro, que estúpido había sido, había causado un gran dolor en ella y no era sólo aquello lo que le pesaba, por su culpa una gran amiga había caído en manos del maldito de Naraku, esa amiga intento abrirle los ojos pero en el intento Naraku se había aprovechado arrebatandole la vida, por su ceguera perdió a una valiosa amiga y sin duda alguien muy querida para su hermano, siempre pensó que si jamás le había pedido ayuda a Sesshoumaru tampoco sería el causante de sus problemas, que equivocado había estado...

- MALDICION!!!! – exclamó el hanyu golpeando un árbol – Si tan sólo... si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta antes... nada de esto habría pasado!!!! – se culpaba a sí mismo – Maldita sea mi suerte!! Tenía que hacerla sufrir así? Siempre será asi? – preguntaba entrecortadamente – Pero Ahora... esta vez no sólo herí todo dentro de Kagome, Sesshoumaru... tenía que haber sido de esta manera para terminar con lo poco que se había conseguido de "hermandad" entre nosotros? La verdad jamás necesité de él ni mucho menos el de mí y aun siendo asi... tuve que causarle tal dolor? El no lo dijo ni lo expreso pero... mi olfato pudo detectar que unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos... el jamás había llorado por nadie... a excepción de su madre... DEMONIOS!!!! – dijo golpeando de nuevo el árbol

El hanyu se dejo caer en el suelo frustrado... pero no había derecho de reclamo... el se lo había buscado al ser tan ciego... al haberle causado tanto dolor a su Kagome... a su hermano... y a esa muchacha que había intentado abrirle los ojos y que por su culpa... Naraku había tomado su alma y cuerpo... qué difícil era pensar en todo aquello y más aun... que difícil sería volver a verle a los ojos a Kagome pero no era momento de hacer tal predicción...

- Tengo que pedirte perdón – dijo firmemente poniendose de pie olfateando el lugar en busca de el aroma de Kagome, al encontrarlo se dirigió rápidamente hacia el

- Pediré tu perdón... de nada me sirve el orgullo... esta vez merezco no tenerlo... y aunque no quieras... me tendrás que oir – dijo el hanyu

.............................................................................

En las lejanías de unas montañas, una joven de cabellos azabaches estaba de rodillas en el suelo, incontables lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se sentía desfallecer... ese maldito demonio le había arrebatado la vida de su prima y ella lo había visto todo... sin poder hacer nada por ella... sólo podía ver con impotencia como su vida se le escapaba de las manos. Lo peor de todo era que con tal cinismo, ese maldito demonio había tomado entre sus sucias manos el alma de su prima... se había atrevido a profanar algo tan puro

- POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ? – repetía muy dolida golpeando el suelo con sus delicadas manos que no tardaron en enrojecer – NO PUDE AYUDARTE!!! AKARI PERDONAME!!! Si hubiese hecho a un lado lo que sentía por Inu Yasha y hubiera acabado con Kikyo nada de esto te hubiera sucedido – dijo con un tremendo dolor en sus palabras – Akari perdóname – musit

A unos cuantos metros, un sujeto con una katana roja se acercaba lentamente a ella, le dolía verla en ese estado, le dolía verla llorar así pero lo que le daba un profundo asco era saber que el causante de sus penalidades era el... se acercaba lentamente a la chica, esta se dio cuenta de la presencia de el y, pese al momento, trato de alcanzar el mismo tono frío con el que lo había alejado

- Que no entendiste lo que te dije hace un momento? – preguntó con voz fría pero que aun contenía el dolor en sus palabras –

- Kagome yo... - susurró el hanyu avergonzado

- LARGATE!! NO QUIERO SABER MÁS DE TI!! LARGO DE MI VISTA!! – exclamó furiosa volteando bruscamente para hacerle frente al ser

- NO!! – dijo el joven sorprendiendola – No dejaré que me apartes de tu lado – dijo tomandola de un brazo atrayendola hacia el para abrazarla fuertemente

- SUELTAME!! – exigió la joven intentando inútilmente alejarlo

- Kagome perdoname – susurró el joven hanyu – Perdoname fui un estúpido... por mi culpa estás así, por mi culpa... Naraku se llevo a Akari – dijo entrecortadamente

- Inu Yasha... sueltame... qué no ves que me haces más daño con tus palabras? – preguntó la joven controlandose

- Lo sé pero era necesario hacertelo saber y no me importa si es de esta manera – dijo el joven aferrandose aun más a su agarre – Kagome perdoname

- Inu Yasha... Por qué? – preguntó dejandolo sin palabras – Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? Por que cada vez que me pides una disculpa o me hablas de lo que sientes tiene que ser después de que cometes un error? Por qué siempre huyes de tus culpas? – preguntó dejandolo totalmente desconcertado

- Realmente quieres saber por qué? – preguntó el hanyu obteniendo como respuesta a Kagome asintiendo – Porque... porque quiero ocultar mis sentimientos... porque quiero enterrarlos y no ceder ante ellos pero ahora... ahora ya me es imposible – dijo el hanyu viendo a la miko a los ojos, sus ojos ámbar parecían como si indagaran en los ojos de la miko en busca de respuestas

- Inu Yasha...

- Por eso te pido perdón Kagome... porque jamás pude darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos... porque no pude abrir los ojos a tiempo... y también por ser el causante de cada uno de tus sufrimientos... - dijo el hanyu mientras que sus ojos ambarinos mostraban una sinceridad pura – Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta desde antes que Kikyo ya no existía en mi corazón... ella no habría tenido la necesidad de repetirlo a mis oídos sordos y por ello... haber sido acabada por el poder de Naraku... fue mi culpa Kagome... es cierto tienes todo el derecho de reprocharmelo, de echarmelo en cara... pero lo que si no permitiré... es que me apartes de tu lado

- Inu Yasha ... no... yo ya tomé una decisión y en ella tu... tu no estás incluido – dijo firmemente soltandose del agarre de Inu Yasha

- Realmente es lo que piensas? Que yo ya no formo parte de tu vida? Si es así dimelo a los ojos y entonces me apartaré – dijo el hanyu tomandola del mentón obligandola a verle a los ojos

- Por qué haces esto tan difícil? – preguntó bajando la vista

- Porque me importas – dijo suavemente – A pesar de todos los desplantes que te había hecho pasar por ir con Kikyo, tú siempre estuviste a mi lado... me aceptaste al saber que era un hanyu y no te importo permanecer junto a mi cuando sufría las transformaciones de youkai... necesitas más explicaciones? Entiendelo de una vez por todas... tu fuiste la única persona que permaneció conmigo a pesar de mis groserías, de mis defectos y de mis desplantes... es justo que pague la amabilidad que siempre me tuviste – dijo mientras que sus palabras sorprendían a Kagome

- Si es así... ya no hay nada que puedas hacer – dijo Kagome con la mirada sombría

- Claro que si... aún podemos rescatar a Akari – dijo con toda la decisión posible

- Eso tenlo por seguro pero... - seguía dudando Kagome

- No hay peros Kagome... ella también era alguien especial para mí y siempre le estaré agradecido por haber intentado abrirme los ojos y por eso mismo debo de ser quien la recupere... por ti, por ella, por mi y por... mi hermano – ante esto última Kagome se percato de que Inu Yasha tenía razón, cómo debía estar Sesshoumaru en estos momentos y a qué se refería con lo que había dicho antes de marcharse

- Inu Yasha por qué has nombrado a tu hermano? Sé que no se llevan bien pero cómo puedes decir que se lo debes? – preguntó Kagome anonadada por la actitud del hanyu

- Porque es la verdad... no me explico como puedo darle problemas cuando nunca necesite su ayuda – dijo el hanyu (N/A:Soy yo o he dejado con una gran madurez al hanyu? O.ó)

- Inu Yasha... siendo así es mejor que descansemos por hoy, volvamos con los muchachos, a partir de mañana Naraku se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho

- Asi es, ya verás que pagar

Kagome subió en la espalda del hanyu y este comenzó a desplazarse donde sus amigos aunque en pensamientos...

- Akari esto no se quedará así... sólo resiste – pensaban ambos

...............................................................................

En la lejanía de los límites del bosque, un youkai caminaba con rumbo contrario a donde había dejado a Jaken y Rin, después de todo lo que haría sería demasiado peligroso y volver a perder la vida de otro de los seres que, aunque no lo demostrará, sentía un gran afecto, eso sería demasiado, era preferible no arriesgarlos...

Pero de pronto sintió que las piernas se le doblegaban, irremediablemente cayó de rodillas, se sentía avergonzado, culpable y sobre todo con el orgullo quebrantado, era algo irónico que se le pudiera ver en ese estado al taiyoukai más poderoso del oeste, por primera vez en su vida lloraba, lagrimas salían de sus ojos dorados que tenían un expresión de odio y rencor... pero que en el fondo... guardaban el sentimiento de culpa y dolor. Con amargura recordó el último día en el que había llorado... fue cuando su madre murió... desde entonces nunca más había llorado... nunca más había vuelto a sentir tal sentimiento de tristeza o... desesperación... Era algo incríble verse a sí mismo tan vulnerable... tan falto de tranquilidad y fuerzas

- DEMONIOS!!!! – exclamó golpeando el piso mientras que dos lagrimas salían de su mirar – TE PERDI A MANOS DE ESE MALDITO DEMONIO!!! ANTE MIS OJOS TE ARREBATO LA VIDA, INCLUSO SE ATREVI" A LLEVARSE TU CUERPO Y YO... YO NO PUDE HACER NADA MÁS QUE OBSERVAR CON RENCOR COMO TOMABA TU ALMA ENTRE SUS ASQUEROSAS Y SUCIAS MANOS – dijo con mayor culpa – NO TE PROTEGÍ COMO LO HABÍA PROMETIDO... no pude salvarte – susurró por lo bajo – MALDITA SEA!!! FUI UN MALDITO INUTIL!! – exclamó con desesperación acrecentando su poder que terminó por acabar con todos los árboles que ahí se encontraban

El lugar quedo en total destrucción... la misma por la que Sesshoumaru se debatía en su interior... la misma que lo hacía sentir culpable al haber permitido que ese sucio demonio le hubiera arrebatado esa vida tan hermosa y tan pura para después mofarse de ella... de tan sólo recordar la maldita sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sentía que la sangre le hervía pero no pudo hacer nada contra ese bastardo y así como así dejo que ese maldito se llevara al ser que más le importaba...

- MALDICION... JURO QUE TE RECUPERARE ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESE MALDITO DEMONIO SE QUEDE CON LA MINIMA SEÑAL DE TI – dijo con ira – Espero algún día me perdones por no haber cumplido lo que te prometí – susurró con frustración y dolor en sus palabras – Perdoname... - susurró nuevamente retomando el camino hacia su destino

..........................................................................................

Al norte del Japón antiguo en un extraño lugar rodeado de niebla se encontraba aquel despreciable ser... al que todos le tenían un rencor infinito... el causante de tantas muertes y en especial, de una joven de cabellos castaños que, pese a su poder, cayó siendo víctima de ese ser tan despreciable... el sólo se burlaba de la actitud que todos habían tomado después de su aparición

- Humanos tontos... qué fácil es destrozarles el corazón y hacerlos caer en la desesperación... el punto débil de cualquiera de esos seres inferiores es su vulnerabilidad ante sus sentimientos... ten bien presente eso porque a partir de ahora no deberás caer presa de ningún sentimiento parecido al de la bondad o la esperanza, eso sólo te vuelve frágil e inseguro – dijo Naraku dirigiendose a una sombra que oscilaba entre la oscuridad – Entiendes?

- Si amo Naraku – decía una voz femenina que, pese a las sombras que le cubrían el rostro y el cuerpo, la tenue luz de las velas permitían observar un mirar verde pero sin vida en ellos, sin la chispa que irradía la alegria, la chispa de la vida

- Bien ahora tendremos que esperar pero eso sería aburrido... jugaras con ellos por un buen tiempo, ve y busca a Kikyo preguntale si ya está listo lo que me prometió – dijo mientras que sonreía con malicia

- Enseguida – dijo sin cambiar la expresión sin vida de su rostro

- Una cosa más, después podrás ir con tu nuevo compañero, Hakudoushi para salir a jugar un rato – dijo el demonio observando la repisa de la habitación

- Como diga señor – dijo la chica mientras que una sádica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y su mirar verde enfrascado en la nada, se tornaba en maldad pura

La joven salió de la habitación tal como se había mantenido hasta el momento... como una sombra mientras que Kikyo hacia su aparición junto con Kanna, en la habitación de Naraku

- Y bien Kikyo has terminado con lo que se te ordeno? – preguntó con ironía el demonio

- Antes que nada dejemos algo bien claro... primera yo no recibo ordenes de nadie... segundo si te ayude fue para que no te metieras más con Inu Yasha y tercera no abuses de tu suerte porque puedo acabar contigo si me lo propongo – dijo con cierta frialdad en sus palabras

- Pues yo también te dejare una cosa bien clara, tú no puedes acabar conmigo porque si así lo hicieras tu amado Inu Yasha caería conmigo y eso de que abuso de mi suerte... no lo creo, será mejor que seas tú quien no acabe con mi paciencia porque sabes muy bien que soy yo quien ahora puede matarte si asi lo deseo – dijo burlescamente Naraku – Y bien qué pasa con lo que se te indico

- Aquí esta pero dudo que esa chica pueda utilizarlo y más viendo el estado en el que la has dejado – dijo sombríamente

- Por el momento no la necesito además sacando lo más oscuro de su corazón se divertirá un poco – dijo sonriendo

- Naraku... qué planeas hacer? – preguntó Kikyo

- Muy pronto lo verás... muy pronto – dijo observando a la chica que salía del palacio mientras cargaba un bebe en brazos – Pronto seré el demonio más poderoso sobre la tierra pero antes debo acabar con ciertos estorbos – pensaba Naraku – Este es su ultimátum de tiempo – susurró para sí mismo

****

**::.::.::.::.::.::_ FIN DE TEMPORADA_ ::.::.::.::.::.::**

- Muajajaja qué? Pensaron que ya había terminado así como así??? – dice Akeru con una sonrisa diabólica Supongo que los dejo con muchas dudas, en cuanto a Hakudoushi pues digamos que lo he creado de una manera diferente a la de la serie pero lo verán en la secuela

- o.oU – se le quedan mirando extraño Kaissa y los chicos

- Jejeje ya me controló n.nU, pues verán desde hace tiempo en las actualizaciones he estado preguntando acerca de si querrían secuela o no y los resultados no fueron nada favorables puesto que nadie me daba una contestación a excepción de Natsumi pero después de recibir los reviews del capitulo anterior a nadie le gustó la idea de que Akari muriera así como así y creanme que el final ya estaba preparado pero decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a Akari de vivir así que volví a reelaborar todo el capítulo y aquí se los traigo n.n

- Entonces no la mataste? – pregunta Inu Yasha comiendo su ramen

- No la he matado aun pero todo dependerá de lo que suceda después porque ni yo misma sé que haré n.n

- Sabes algo, creo que todos querrán matarte por haber dicho semejante mentira y dejar en un momento tan intrigante, has pensado en eso? ¬¬ - dice Sesshoumaru haciendo reaccionar a Akeru

- o.o no se me había ocurrido – dice nerviosamente Akeru

- Ay niñita cuando aprenderás a pensar antes de actuar? ¬¬ – pregunta Sesshoumaru

- Es verdad u.uU – dice Kaissa

- Muy cierto u.uU – confirma Inu Yasha

- Ya pues ¬¬ pero las lectoras y lectores son tan comprensibles que no me matarán verdad que tengo razón?? n.n – dice Akeru

- Pues eso lo sabrás hasta que te dejen review mejor pasa a los agradecimientos – dice Sesshy con un tono somnoliento todavía

- Okis – contesta Akeru sonriente

**Natsumi-san:** Pues como recordarás ya te había preguntado si te gustaría una secuela y tu me dijiste que sí pero jejeje.... Creo que en el final del fic esperabas un final feliz no a Naraku triunfando n.nU, en un principio pense hacerlo así pero pensandolo bien así quedaría más emocionante en fin, a la pregunta pues fueron 10 capítulos en total y me alegra muchisimo saber que leyeras los fics de Inu Yasha que he hecho de verdad te agradezco mucho el apoyo y espero que aunque dejará así esta parte de la historia, no te decepcionará con el capítulo, nos continuaremos leyendo amiga!!

**Asami:** Friend!! Que bueno que te animarás a leer el fic, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho pero creo que te he vuelto a dejar en la mejor parte, lo siento muchisimo pero lo repito, pensé que así quedaría más emocionante y en cuanto al otro tengan por seguro que pronto lo actualizaré, no será hoy porque realmente este capítulo me demoro parte de los ratos libres de la semana y todo el dia de hoy pero de igual forma espero que continues leyendome y que te sigan pareciendo buenas las cosas que escribo, para las parejitas... todo a su debido tiempo n.n

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** Amiga tu review fue el que me conmovió bastante y por eso me surgió la duda del final que ya tenía pensado, pero pues ya has visto porque Sesshy-kun no puede utilizar a Colmillo Sagrado aunque le alargue la vida a Akari porque debo admitir que también me encariñe mucho con el personaje y con tu review también me di cuenta de que había sido muy cruel con Inu al dejarlo como el malo y pues hice una redención para el porque en este tiempo que he convivido con el me he dado cuenta de que solo esta un poquito confundido y que además lo aprecio mucho para dejarlo así por eso te pido que no lo odies, es bueno a su manera, continuare leyendote y espero que tu también a mi n.n

**Bunny Saito:** Jejeje si fue algo inesperado para todos ustedes, créeme que para mí fue muy difícil realizar ese capítulo y tienes razón, casi nadie se atreve a matar al protagonista pero pues yo lo hice pero ahora me redimí y ya no estoy tan segura de hacerlo como dices si lo lei y te doy toda la razón me quedo falto de inspiración en ese momento pero pues ojalá que en este capi no haya sido as

- Cómo esta eso de que te doy lástima ¬¬XX – pregunta inesperadamente Sesshy

- Ay no te pongas así no lo dice en sentido malo sino porque de verdad que perder a una persona tan valiosa duele y una forma de expresarlo es con un tipo de sentimiento muy triste pero no te enojes – dice Akeru abrazando a Sesshy

- oo qué se supone que estas haciendo? – pregunta Sesshy desconcertado

- Nada solo dandote apoyo como el amigo que eres n.n, pero bueno amiga te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y ya estoy perfectamente de ánimos, espero también no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo y gracias por todo!!

**Fenixgirl:** Jejeje si no pude matarla no me lo hubiera perdonado y si tienes mucha razón, quedo de una manera muy dramática pero en serio que asi fue como salio al escribirlo, muchas gracias por leer este fic y ojalá continues con la secuela que no tardará mucho en aparecer porque al menos ya tengo una buena idea para hacerlo y aunque no la mate en este fic, no sé a la perfección que sucedera al final con todo esto, muchas gracias por leerme!!

- He terminado con los reviews y doy gracias de nuevo a todos los que me han apoyado con el fic y en especial a ti Kaissa por haber aceptado mi invitación y estar aquí a lo largo de la historia – dice con lagrimas en los ojos

- No te pongas triste – dice Kaissa

- No te preocupes pero bueno hasta aquí llega esta primera parte de lo que al parecer es una saga de fics, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el fic y si quieren enviarme alguna amenaza de muerte o alguna critica solo dejenme reviews, ahora me despido y nos veremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan con el nuevo fic secuela de este, por lo mientras que sus metas e ilusiones se cumplan con sus esfuerzos y que Tsukino los ilumine en la adversidad

- Que profundidad o.o – dicen los hermanos al unísono

- Siendo las 11.50 de la noche del sábado de noviembre del 2004 doy por concluida la primera parte del fic Cenizas que Renacen del pasado, me despido y dejen muchos reviews!!! Y una vez más gracias a todos!!

- Mata ne!!


End file.
